La Estrella de la Dualidad
by Alice2Nekoi
Summary: Yugi derrota a Atem en un duelo, al mismo tiempo una extraña chica se le encomienda una misión que pondría a todos en una búsqueda por el poder de cambiar el mundo, el pasado y tal vez la vida de alguien amado. AtemxOc
1. Chapter 1 Nueva Alumna

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenecen al igual que Christian Jacq, la historia y algunos personajes en si, si.

Capitulo 1. Nueva Alumna

En una isla olvidada por el resto del mundo se hallaba una sociedad que vivía en paz sin los demás problemas de la vida cotidiana, pero debajo de ella se encontraban los templos mas antiguos que existían en la isla, en el interior de uno de ellos estaba un hombre con ropas anticuadas y cabellos algo canosos por la edad, sus ojos estaban cerrados como si estuviera meditando. Resonaron pasos en el lugar.

-. Sacerdote Shiro .- Murmuro una joven de cabellos negros, piel tan pálida como la porcelana y ojos verdes, sus mejillas estaban hundidas.

-. Mi querida alumna, hoy por fin, empieza tu misión en este mundo, espero que regreses con eso con bien .- Sin voltear a verla.

-. ¿Donde lo encontrare?

-. En Ciudad Domino, debes buscarlo a él .- Lanzando una fotografía

-. No se preocupe sacerdote, no cometeré errores .- Tomándola en el aire

-. Que así sea, puedes irte ya

La chica inclino un poco su cabeza en señal de entendimiento y despedida, recorrió los pasillos del templo y casi llegando a la salida se dejo caer en los peldaños y tomo la fotografía con fuerza, su cabeza empezó a dolerle.

-. ¿Quien es el?

-.-.-.- ~ dos semanas después~

-. Bienvenidos chicos veo que muchos han crecido estas vacaciones, y me encanta informarles que tendremos dos estudiantes nuevos este año, den les la bienvenida

La profesora se acerco a la puerta para deslizar y dejar entrar a los dos chicos, uno era un poco mas alto que la chica y su cabello terminaba en punta con mechones rubios, negros y rojos, sus ojos eran carmines y su andar era seguro. Algunos chicos del salón empezaron a susurrar al verlo y mirar a cierta persona que estaba siendo comida viva por los nervios

-. Hola mi nombre es Yami Atem Muto, un placer conocerlos.

La mayoría de las chicas soltaron risitas tontas y algunos chicos lo saludaron indiferentes, estaban mas pendientes en saber quien era la chica que estaba al lado de el.

-. Gusto en conocerlos, mi nombre es Mizuki Hashimoto.

La profesora iba a decir donde tenían que sentarse cuando los alumnos empezaron a dar alboroto por querer sentar a la nueva cerca de ellos y las chicas con el chico, más ningún capricho se vio cumplido.

-. Chicos calmense, no voy a consentirles sus peticiones, ahora...veamos, Yami tu te sentaras atrás de Jonouchi y tu Mizuki atrás de Yugi. Terminado este asunto saquen su libro y abranlo en la página doce.

Las clases transcurrieron normalmente y sin prisas, aunque para Yugi no fue así, recibió demasiados recados reclamando el porque no había dicho que tenia un hermano y porque no se los había presentado y casi lo atrapan devolviendo uno con la respuesta que ya había decidido dar. Pudo respirar tranquilo cuando la campana sonó para dar el descanso.

-. Ne, Mizu...

-. Llámame Hashimoto

-. Nos preguntábamos si querías comer con nosotros .- Preguntó Tea

-. Lo siento pero shiro* .- Tomando sus cosas y llendose del lugar.

-. ¿Shiro?

Nadie supo responder a eso y salieron del lugar, la pelinegra caminaba sin rumbo fijo hasta que chocó con alguien.

-. ¡Ay! .- Trastabillando hacia atrás

-. ¿No miras por donde vas? Fíjate

-. No es mi culpa que un obelisco andante estorbe mi paso .- Miro desafiante al castaño de ojos azules

-. Y tampoco es mi culpa que un gato torpe no sepa caminar

-. ¿Como me dijiste? .- Su tono de voz, que era sin ninguna emoción pero su cabello expresaba algo diferente

-. Tu misma lo escuchaste

-. Seto lo siente, pero aun fíjate por donde vas

Antes de que Seto replicara la ojiverde miro asesinamente al que se había atravesado en la conversación y se fue a otro lado, el castaño se volvió hacia el tricolor.

-. ¿Quien te dijo que te metieras?

-. Realmente no esperaba que empezaras a discutir con ella y...tengo que hacer algunas cosas por allá, adiós.

Y volvió a dejarlo con la palabra en la boca pero eso no fue lo único que lo vino a fastidiar, Yugi y los demás habían llegado. No solo para comer, sino para molestarlo más. En especial un rubio de ojos miel.

-. Mira que te dejaron con la palabra en la boca, Kaiba.

-. Pero si ha llegado el perro faldero ¿No deberías de estar afuera como debe ser?

-. Tu...

Mientras tanto...

Mizuki veía de arriba a abajo al tricolor que la estaba acompañando desde su tropiezo con el castaño, y no había podido pensar en su estrategia por andar quitándose de encima al carmín.

-. ¿Puedo saber porque me sigues?

-. Me haz llamado la atención desde que estábamos afuera del salón

-. ¿Ya he dejado de llamarte la atención?

-. Ni un poco

-. ¡Desaparece! ¡venite inite!

Y con esa ultima frase hecho a correr como el viento, Yami también empezó a perseguirla pero no pudo alcanzarla, realmente que era rápida. Desacelero el paso para así poder buscarla mejor pero no había rastro de ella. Hasta que varios alumnos estaban agrupándose en un edificio de la escuela, todos apuntaban al techo.

-. ¡Miren1

-. ¡¿Donde están los maestros?

Yami miro hacia arriba y no pudo evitar sorprenderse, colgando de la baranda estaba colgando...Mizuki se movía demasiado como si quisiera descolgarse de la baranda. Al otro lado estaba alguien pero en vez de ayudarle reía por el suceso.

-. ¡Yami! .- Exclamó Yugi que llegaba corriendo con Kaiba

-. ¿Que esta ocurriendo? .- Dijo Kaiba a uno de los que estaban ahí cerca

-. ¡Ushio! Al parecer Hashimoto-san se metió con él y le hizo eso

-. ¿Y porque ninguno ha ido allá arriba a ayudarla?

-. La puerta esta bloqueada

Yami se alejo de ellos al saber lo suficiente y empezó a buscar una manera de subir ahí o por lo menos tratar de aminorar la caída. Ahora veamos que sucedió para que Mizuki terminase de esa forma.

Sus fuerzas ya no dieron más y dejo de correr satisfecha de haberlo dejado atrás pero otra vez sucedió lo del obelisco andante.

-. ¡Fíjate por donde vas!

-. ¿Acaso no me viste gigantorpe?

-. Ah eres la nueva, Mico-san...

-. ¡¿Mico-san? Es Mizuki y no te he dejado que me llames por mi nombre .- resistiéndose a darle una patada en la rodilla

-. Mira mira, tu no debes de meterte conmigo o lo pagarás caro

-. ¿Ha si? Pruebalo

-. Ya que insistes...

De un momento a otro fue elevada y depositada en el hombro de Ushio que se sorprendía por la increíble fuerza con la que le daba patadas Mizuki a el, pero aun así no la soltó, Mizuki solo veía que empezaron a subir las escaleras y trato de saber adonde iban pero el grandote no se lo permitió.

-. Bien si tanto quieres saber en donde estamos ¡Mira!

Y en un rápido movimiento la colgó del saco a la baranda, cuando miro hacia bajo sintió un vacío en su pecho y empezó a moverse para desgancharse pero solo escucho el rasgueo de su ropa al tener la presión de su peso y trato de voltearse, mas fue tarde y no pudo agarrarse a la reja de la baranda y cayo, fue ahí donde perdió el conocimiento.

Como ven he cambiado el primer capitulo, seguirá el segundo y tercero que son los que mas problemas tienen, esto solo ah sido el principio de una historia por el pasado de dos almas perdidas, ya que aún hay mucho que recorrer.


	2. Chapter 2 Bienvenida de Nuevo

Chapter 2.¡Bienvenida Mizuki!

(POV ?)

No puedo creerlo, volviste... ¡Has vuelto! Después de ocho años has vuelto una vez más a Domino, como me alegra verte pero lo único que me extraña...

Es que no me hayas reconocido.

Espere hasta el descanso para hablarte y hacerte sonreír como cuando eramos pequeñas pero, me vi entretenida por algunos chicos y cuando voltee ya no estabas.

Empecé a buscarte por la escuela pero ni tus luces dabas, casi me rindo cuando supe que algo malo te pasó, ese vacío en mi pecho me lo dice, no me toma mucho tiempo encontrarte, más no alcance a ayudarte...

¡Por favor que no te pase nada!

(Fin POV)

El ver que Mizuki desaparecía ante sus ojos todos se dispersaron como palomas al vuelo, Yugi y Seto se vieron entre si y se acercaron al edificio, Seto tiro la puerta y subieron algunos pisos hasta encontrar el piso con la ventana hecha trizas, un tricolor se incorporo con la ojiverde en brazos.

-. Ya jugaste al héroe ¿satisfecho?

-. ¿No se lastimaron'?

-. Puede que algunos cortes pero estamos bien.

Yugi suspiro de alivio y le pidió a Yami que fueran a la enfermería para curar los cortes y dejar a Mizuki ahí. Seto los abandono a medio camino por que lo habían llamado de Kaiba Corp. El descanso había terminado cuando hubieron llegado a la enfermería. Yami tuvo que irse al salón por pedido de Yugi, que no quería que se perdiese las clases. Ya que este ultimo tuvo que quedarse para ver si despertaba pronto la joven.

-. Te veo luego Aibou. .- Tocando su mano vendada

-. Si

La enfermera empezó a revisar el expediente de Mizuki pero lo que veía era algo imposible de creer. Salio de la habitación exaltada por lo que había leído.

-. ¿Es que no tiene ninguna información que no este censurada?

-. Pero...¿pero que ocurre?

Yugi vio con curiosidad e intriga el escritorio donde estaba tirado el expediente de Mizuki. ¿Que habría ahí?

-.-.-.-

_"-.¡Sacerdote Shiro!Hemos encontrado a un niño_

_-. Dejame verla.- Ordeno el_

_Acercándose al sacerdote venia un guardián con un bulto pequeño, con delicadeza destapo el rostro de la pequeña._

_-.¿Es la que ha estado buscando?_

_ella_

_Con el pequeño ser en sus brazos vio a los lados para localizar si había alguien mas además de la pequeña, en vano, se fue con su guardia al palacio"_

-. ¡Ay!

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron dejando ver lo marchitos que estaban y se incorporó con lentitud y vio con malas vistas al tricolores que estaba a su lado sentado.

-. ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Donde estoy y donde esta el gigantón ese?

-. Trataba de despertarte, en la enfermería y con el director. Por cierto pegas duro

-. ¿Puedo irme ya? .- Con una sonrisa cínica

-. ¡Estas bien! ¡Mizuki~!

Unos brazos delicados la cogieron por atrás abrazándola pero fue tanto el impulso que terminaron las dos chicas en el suelo, la pelirroja seguía sin soltar a la pelinegra que solo forcejeaba para zafarse para tratar de tomar aire.

-. Sa-Sarah la estas asfixiando .- Apresuro a decir Yugi

-. Upss lo siento Mizu-chan no era mi intención casi matarte jeje

-. Mi primer día aquí y ya tengo dos en mi lista negra...¿Quien eres?

-. ¿Eh? Mizu...acaso... ¿no te acuerdas de mi? Soy Sarah...

-. No ni un poco me suena el nombre pero como veo que ninguno tiene prisa de irse a otro lado supongo que las clases han acabado.

Con rapidez se incorporo del suelo y salio de la enfermería. Ensimismada en sus pensamientos salio de la preparatoria y camino por un largo rato hasta que por fin dio con la parada del autobús, pago su pasaje y se sento al fondo, mirando los mensajes que habían llegado algunas horas atrás.

-. "Que extraño...debo de limpiar la estancia y los lugares que vaya a ocupar...no me gusta nada"

Mientras en el camino estaban los tres compañeros que platicaban tranquilamente sobre cualquier asunto sin importancia pero Yami notaba cierta falsedad en Yugi que solamente hablaba para que no notaran su preocupación.

-. ¿Que sucede Aibou?  
>-. ¿Te encuentras bien? .- Preguntó Sarah, curiosa.<br>-. Eh...estoy perfectamente bien, solo pensaba .- Esbozando una sonrisa forzada

Sarah que iba distraída se la trago toda la mentira, mientras que Atem solo lo miraba de reojo de vez en cuando, ya platicando de cosas triviales llegaron a la parada del bus, al ver que ya partía, se subieron rápidamente y pagando sus pasajes se sentaron juntos cerca de la ventana, miro con curiosidad como Sarah y Yugi se dejaban llevar por la conversación y sacaban mas temas, el que ya se estaba aburriendo de platicar miro quienes iban en el bus y para su sorpresa vio que Mizuki estaba ahí bien puesta con su celular.

-. Eh, Atem ¿Que tanto ves que no haces caso a lo que decimos? ¡Ah! Mira es Mizuki-san ¡Ne Mizuki! ¡Mizuki!

Sacada del trance de su celular vio que ahí estaban sus objetivos en el mismo medio que ella, como no sabia reaccionar los miro un momento y volvió a la pantalla de su celular y se fijo en que calle iba pasando.

-. ¿Que le habrá pasado ahí?  
>-. ¿A quien Sarah? .- Pregunto Atem picado de curiosidad<br>-. Pues a Mizuki-chan ¡Por supuesto!.- Decía bajando la voz para que no la oyera  
>-. ¿Por que Sarah? .- Intervino Yugi -. Es la primera vez que esta en Japón<br>-. ¿Tu también Yug?¿En serio no recuerdas nada de ella?  
>-. No, es la primera vez que la veo<br>-. ¡Puf! En serio que no puedo lidiar contigo si no recuerdas nada ¡Oh! Aquí me bajo, nos vemos mañana ¡Yugi-kun, Atem-kun!  
>-. Adiós Sarah-chan .- Dijeron los dos tricolor<p>

Un poco mas tarde Mizuki bajo también del bus sin dirigirles la palabra y estaba ¿Sonrojada?, podía verla enojarse pero, ¿apenada, avergonzada, tímida? No supo que emoción pasaba por la mente de la ojiverde que en serio le dio un vuelco al corazón de Atem, para Yugi solo veía a Atem estar en las nubes así que dándole un par de toques en el hombro lo devolvió a la realidad y le aviso que a la siguiente calle bajarían..

-. Sarah y Mizuki viven muy cerca de nosotros ¿no es así?  
>-. Si, me pregunto como son los padres de Mizuki<br>-. ¿Por que tanta curiosidad por eso?  
>-. Es solo por curiosidad, en serio .- Dijo Yugi tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo<br>-. Mm  
>-. ¡Ah! Nuestra parada es aquí, vamos.<p>

Por primera vez sentía en su cuerpo todas la cosas cotidianas que hacia Yugi en toda su vida, sentía hambre, calor, un poco de cansancio, se sentía como cuando estuvo es sus memorias, tenia por fin, un cuerpo propio. Saludando a su "nuevo" abuelo, comieron y luego siguió a Yugi al pequeño cuarto de estudio para los dos.

-. ¿En serio sabes que hacer?  
>-. Si, no te preocupes, cuando estaba aburrido dentro del rompecabezas me ponía a escuchar la clase contigo<br>-. ¡¿Todo este tiempo lo hiciste y no me ayudaste con ningún examen?  
>-. Eh jeje era un examen, no podía pasarte las respuestas por que seria trampa<p>

Rieron un poco por lo sucedido y se pusieron a hacer la tarea, después de hora y media Atem termino los suyos y volteo a ver a Yugi que no había hecho ninguno y solo miraba al vacío.

-. Yugi ¡Yugi!  
>-. ¿Que pasa?<br>-. No haz hecho nada y pareces estar en las nubes ¿Que sucede?  
>-. Ah no es nada, ahorita me pongo a hacer la tarea.<p>

Ahora, dejemos a nuestro tricolores con sus deberes y vayamos a ver que pasa con la nueva.

-. ¡¿Pero que demonios paso aquí?¡Esto es todo un...un...un...¡ACHIIIS! No puedo vivir aquí, y solo tengo el dinero suficiente para comprar comida para un mes por lo menos.

Cerrando la polvorienta puerta y volviendo a estornudar por momentos, estuvo afuera viendo un lugar donde pudiera dormir sin estornudar, pero como no vio ningún lugar tuvo que ir al pequeño almacén de la casa y se preparo para tener una guerra con el polvo.

-. ¡Gyaaaa! ¡Maldito polvo! ¡Muere muere!

Como una tormenta se abalanzo hacia la primera planta dejándola llena de jabón y empezó a tallar, al cabo de una hora la dejo perfectamente limpia, satisfecha se tiro al sofá que en vez de negro era verde, un verde agua que encanto a Mizuki que se quedo dormida

_"Al sentir los rayos del Sol tocando su piel, despertó y sonrío al ver que ya no se sentía enferma, se vistió lo mas rápido posible y bajo las escaleras._

_-. Buenos Días mamá  
>-. Buenos Días pequeña Mizuki .- Dijo la sombra que era su madre<em>

_**¿Por que?¿Por que estas cosas están viniendo a mi mente?**___

_Tomando su desayuno se lo empezó a comer todo medio rápido para no atragantarse y salir a buscar a sus amigos._

_-. No vuelvas tarde ¿Si?  
>-. ¡Si!<em>

_Saliendo de su casa se encontró con sus queridos amigos. Al ver que no la habían visto se escondió en los arbustos y espero._

_-. Hola, ¿Se encuentra Mizuki?  
>-. Ah? No, acaba de...¡oh claro que si!, dejen voy por ella .- Detectando el pequeño juego de su hija<br>-. ¡BUUUUUU! .- Exclamo atrás de ellos  
>-. ¡Ahhhhhh!<br>-. Jajajaja ¡Tuvieron que ver sus caras!_

_Ya calmados, recibió uno que otro regaño de ellos y se fueron al espectáculo, fue maravillosa toda la recepción, sus personajes preferidos estaban ahí, todo el elenco mejor dicho, ya estaba por empezar el espectáculo cuando..."_

(Suena Reversal del OST original Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters Sound Duel 3)

-. Grarrrr ¿Que es ese maldito ruido? Despertarme es un delito internacional y se castiga con... ¡LA MUERTE! ¿Eh?

Abriendo sus ojos noto que era su celular y con la alarma activada y vio la hora. Lanzando un grito muy fuerte que se pudo escuchar hasta la casa de... bueno ustedes deducirán ^_^".

-.¡Ahhh! Llegare tarde, sino me apresuro no podre ver los movimientos de mi objetivo ¡Ahhh!

Y en solo quince minutos de retraso se baño, se vistió, se arreglo y salio hacia la escuela. Cuando llego al bus se puso a hacer la tarea lo mas rápido que podía, no tenia momento de razonar y solo leía unas cuantas lineas para responder y escribir, rezaba por que no le pusieran una nota mediocre. Terminadas en otros diez minutos y ver que no avanzaba mas rápido, bajo de el aun en marcha, corriendo hacia una parte donde pudo ver que era el edificio de la preparatoria. Sentía que una carrera así que ya le era suficiente por todo un año, el aire se le iba cuando subía las escaleras, casi media hora le hizo llegar al salón y deslizarse hacia el fondo del salón.

-. ¡Ah! Mizuki-chan, casi no llegas ¡Nuevo récord de la escuela! Joey, me debes 500 yenes  
>-. Tch, no pensé que se levantaría tan tarde...eh ¿Cuanto era? Solo tengo 50 yenes<br>-. ¡Ahhh! En serio que eres idiota y para pagarlos tendrás que servirme a mi por todo lo que resta la semana  
>-. ¿Sin fines de semana?<br>-. Con fines de semana para que se te quite .- Expresando una sonrisa perturbadora  
>-. ¡No por todo lo que es bueno Sarah! ¡Dejame los fines de semana!<p>

Sobandose la cabeza por el golpe que tuvo con la estantería se levanto y los ignoro sonrío al ver que el profesor llego cinco minutos después que ella, volteando a su derecha vio que Atem la penetraba con la mirada así que empezó a dar guerra con el, divertido por la animosidad de la chica también dio mas intensidad. Por mas que quería ganarle a esa mirada carmesí se veía que el tenia mucho que dar así que esbozo un sonrisa y levanto su lapicero con un trozo de papel blanco, admitiendo su derrota, riendo por lo bajo Atem también volvió a prestar atención a la clase, no podía creer que entendiera todo lo que decían, para ser de otra época, lo que enseñaban era lo mismo, pero mas complejo. No hubo mas retos entre ellos y transcurrió con tranquilidad el día.

-. Mizuki-chan~ ¿Quieres venir a mi casa?  
>-. Ya te dije que no me llames por mi nombre, no te conozco así que no, no quiero ir a tu casa<br>-. Pero si si me conoces, no hagas este tipo de bromas Mizu...  
>-. ¡No te conozco, seria mejor que conocieras eso así no tendría que enojarme contigo!<p>

Y sin voltear a ver a la pequeña pelirroja, alejándose de ella sintió como se le oprimía el corazón, decidió ignorarlo y volvió a sentir ganas de querer volver con ella y abrazarla gruñendo por sus sentimientos corrió hacia la estación y subió al bus.

-. Sarah-chan ¿Te encuentras bien?  
>-. Estoy bien Yugi-kun<br>-. ¿No vienes al bus? .- Pregunto Atem  
>-. No, esta vez me dan ganas de caminar<br>-. Te acompañamos .- Dijo Yugi  
>-. En serio chicos, estoy bien puedo volver a mi casa yo sola, vayanse.<p>

Dejando de lado a los pequeños compañeros de clase... (¡¿Como que pequeños? Esta bien que no seamos tan altos como Kaiba pero no somos tan pequeños ¬¬)  
>Como iba diciendo antes de que me cortaran la palabra ¬¬" dejando a los compañeros de clase vayamos con nuestra coprotagonista. Esta vez al dejar su cabeza volar por sus pensamientos llego mas rápido a su casa y encontró un paquete en su puerta que rezaba el siguiente mensaje:<p>

"¡Que bueno que volvieras, Mizuki-chan! Yo siempre creí que volverías y sucedió. Bienvenida de nuevo ^^".

Estaba un poco maltratado, de seguro por la maratón que hizo en la mañana, lo recogió y entro a su casa con una pequeña sonrisa.

_

Ahora se ha introducido un nuevo personaje y es Sarah ¿Será verdad que conoce a Mizuki? ¿Porque tiene ese recuerdo Mizuki? ¿Que sucede que Yugi se muestra incomodo? Estas preguntas y mas en el siguiente capitulo.

Chapter 3. Primeras Intenciones


	3. Chapter 3 Intenciones

Chapter 3. Primeras intenciones.

No creía que el tiempo se le fuera volando, su estadía ahí en Japón ya había durado dos meses y tres semanas, sabia que algo en su interior había cambiado cuando abrió el paquete de bienvenida de Sarah-chan. Si, ya le decía Sarah-chan por que en verdad supo como valorar a la pequeña pelirroja y cada vez que pensaba limpiar la planta de arriba de su casa le daban escalofríos por lo que encontrara ahí así que solo se contentaba con el cuarto que supuso que era el de huéspedes, la sala, el comedor, la cocina y el pequeño baño al lado de donde dormía.

-. ¡Mizuki-chan! Ya llegue~ .- Apareciendo atrás de ella

-. ¡Ahhhhhh! ¿Como entraste a mi cuarto si deje la puerta de al frente cerrada?

-. La ventana

Recuperada del susto termino de arreglar sus cabellos y siguió a Sarah hacia la escuela. En su cabeza aun seguía pendiente por que no el Sacerdote Shiro no le enviaba mensajes para que pudiera terminar la misión, interpretando el silencio de este, decidió mezclarse mejor con todos y hacer una estrategia para atacar a su objetivo.

-. ¿Que trajiste de almuerzo?

-. Esto .- Enseñándole una miniatura de obento

-. ¿Esa pequeñez que solo podría acabar con el hambre de un ratón?

-. Esto me llena

-. ¡Con razón nunca tienes fuerzas en deportes! Debes de comer mas Mizuki

-. Lo que pasa es que no me gusta esforzarme

-. ¡Pero si bien que golpeas a Atem o a Joey!

-. Jajaja

Si era cierto que cuando tenia la fuerza suficiente podía mandar a alguien hasta un metro y medio de distancia y con placer se los daba a Atem y a Joey cuando el primero no estaba cerca.

-. Mira ahí están Yugi y Atem junto con Tea

-. ...

De repente sintió un gran sentimiento contra Tea, no lo entendía, ese sentimiento solo se presentaba si había una chica cerca de Yugi o mas énfasis en Atem (xDD). Sarah que solo se quedo viendo como el rostro de su amiga se ponía un poco ruborizado y siguió la ruta de la verdosa mirada y río un poco al ver al mayor de los tricolores (en altura :P). Arrastrando a su ojiverde a la entrada saludo a los tres que estaban en la entrada y siguió su camino.

-. ¿Fue mi imaginación o Mizuki estaba sonrojada?

-. Mm de seguro fue tu imaginación yo la vi normal .- Respondió Tea

-. Creo que estas ya un poco desorientado de tantos golpes que te da ella

-. Ven acá pequeño idiota .- Agarrándolo y dándole unos coscorrones-. Ya vamos adentro.

Mizuki no sabia que pasaba en el salón, todos hablaban animosos de un evento que pondría al mas valiente en el mas temeroso, decidió ignorar eso y se puso a anotar en su libreta la fecha de entrega de un trabajo y supo por que tanto revuelo: Halloween (mas explicaciones al final del capitulo) aunque no pudo trazar su maquiavélico plan para espantar a todos por que había llegado el profesor y empezó la clase.

-. Como bien saben su festival de terror esta cerca así que los dejare a solas para que se organicen y se pongan manos a la obra, mucha suerte que también el otro salón de ultimo año quiere el premio

-. ¿Premio?¿Que premio?

-. No debí decir eso, bueno si quieren saber del premio tienen que ganarlo. Adiós chicos .- Saliendo del salón antes de que le regañaran

-. Creo que el profesor esta batallando con el salón vecino otra vez así que ¡No dejemos que los del salón C nos gane! .- Exclamo Sarah

-. ¡Si! .- Respondió el grupo

-. ¡Ahora! ¿Que proponen para decorar la escuela? Estoy segura que nuestro profesor y el del salón C hablaron con la directora y nos dejaron la mitad y mitad de la escuela.

-. Si es así propongo un restaurante del terror

-. ¡Una escena del crimen!

-. ¿Nada mas? El restaurante ya fue del año pasado y la escena del crimen es demasiado detectivesco

-. asdasdasd .- Le susurro Mizuki

-. ¿Que?

-. ¡asasddadsds! .- susurrando un poco mas fuerte

-. Oh...muy buena idea...muajajajaja

A todo el salón le salio una gotita al ver la pose dramática de Sarah, pero se aterraron al ver la risa y mueca malvada de Mizuki detrás. Si así se ponían las dos es que era una horripilante idea.

-. Etto... ¿Que idea es?

-. Primero vean si no hay ningún alumno del C afuera

No había nadie. Podía hablar claramente

-. ¡Bien si no hay nadie del C afuera! Podemos decirles que tienen que traer cada uno

-. ¡Queremos saber!

-. ¡No sabrán nada hasta que traigan los materiales! .- Lanzando un harisen al que había hablado

Era mejor quedarse callado cuando estaban Sarah y Mizuki en modo Horror. El que había recibido el harisen de lleno se encogió en su asiento y los demás lo imitaron, temiendo que también recibieran uno. Todos anotaron los materiales y empezaron a levantarse cautelosamente esperando que ellas no lo negaran y empezó a vaciarse el salón después de recibir una amenaza de muerte si hablaban con alguien de los salones vecinos.

-. ¡Hora del almuerzo! ¡Espero que todo mundo coopere!

-. Mizuki, Sarah ¿Quieren comer con nosotros?

-. ¡Claro!

Y sin darle tiempo de responder a Mizuki, Sarah la arrastro con los demás y todos se sorprendieron lo poco que comía la ojiverde.

-. Dime que eso es una broma y que ahora sacaras tu verdadero almuerzo

-. No no es broma ¿Por que todos ponen esas caras de preocupación?

-. Ahm...Mizuki, es que eso no es normal

-. Para mi si así que si van a estar diciendo que mi obento no lo es, me voy.

-. Mizuki...

Indignada se fue del grupo sin comprender por que se comportaban así.

-. ¿Alguien sabe por que Mizuki es así?

-. Se enoja fácilmente

-. Esto no estaría pasando si...

-. Alguien debería hacerle entender que si come esa ración tan pequeña se enfermara

-. No creo que lo quiera oír

-. ¿Por que lo dices?

-. Ahm chicos... .- Murmuro Yugi

-. Sarah tu dices que la conoces ¿verdad?

-. Si .- Bajando la cabeza

-. Tu eres la que esta mas cerca de ella deberías decirnos desde cuando es así

-. Yo...

La conocí cuando tenia once años, al igual que conocí a Yuugi-kun, ella era un poco temerosa, habían pasado tres meses desde que sus padres se habían divorciado, su madre cuidaba mucho de ella así que cuando me vio afuera de su casa supo que yo ayudaría a Mizuki salir de su tristeza. Lo hice, ella pudo conocer a Yugi, Tea había estado de viaje cuando llego Mizuki así que tu no la conociste, fue un año maravilloso...hasta que...ella se fue de Japón con un señor que parecía del siglo pasado.

-. Pero si tu la recuerdas...¿Por que yo no?

-. No lo se y ahora que volvió apenas pude hacer que me aceptara otra vez

No pudo soportar las lágrimas y huyo de ahí. Nadie fue por las dos, en vez de eso ya no comieron y se vieron sumidos en depresión, Nadie sabia que hacer ahora que sabían eso, Atem solo veía de vez en cuando a Yugi que parecía haberse arrepentido a hablar sobre algo, así que lo dejaría en paz hasta que se decidiera a hablar. Sin hablar recogieron sus cosas y se dirigieron al salón.

-.-.-.-

Con un harisen en la mano empezó a dirigir a los alumnos que mas temerosos que obedientes hicieron lo que mandaba Mizuki, Yugi agradecía que Sarah los hubiese rescatado de la nueva hitler.

-. Sarah

-. ¿Si?

-. Quiero contarte algo

-. ¿Podrías decírmelo mas tarde? Tengo que supervisar los progresos

El solo asintió un poco molesto por ver que su intento de decirle algo a Sarah se viera frustrado por el festival, se unió a los demás y volvió a olvidar lo de hablar con Sarah.

-.-.-.-

-. ¿Están listos para gritar lo mas fuerte que puedan? ¡Por que esta noche sera la mas terrorífica de sus vidas! Muajajajajaja

A todo mundo se le crisparon los nervios al escuchar su voz y voltearon para todos lados para saber donde estaba pero solo pudieron ver su silueta, realmente daba miedo. Después de dar el anuncio de que el evento empezaría a medianoche se oculto en las sombras. Risas y una que otra broma pesada se desarrollaba en el festival, algunos alumnos traían a sus hermanos para que se hicieran en los pantalones o solo para que se divirtieran, Mizuki solo rondaba el lugar y echaba a todo el que se le acercara a hablarle, se sentía mal desde la tarde y luego ver el paquete del Sacerdote. No sabia que hacer exactamente y no quería que alguien la cuidara, ella lo podía hacer, ocultando su malestar apareció en la entrada de la escuela.

-. ¿Listos? El evento empezara en 10 minutos, cuando sea la hora les diré la dinámica así que busquen a alguien que sea su compañero de juegos.

El disfraz que había escogido era un vestido corto con apariencia antigua y desgastado, con manchas falsas y lo que la cubría de morir de frío era una capa con capucha rojo sangre que parecía raída de atrás. Miro hacia donde estaba con una capa igual y sonrío al parecer las había conseguido, se acerco y hablo con ella

-. Las conseguiste

-. Si, podremos iniciar el juego ahora

-. Bien en seguida lo anuncio

Tomo el objeto que le tendió Sarah y volvió a las escaleras

-. ¡Todos guarden silencio! El evento del salón D y C empezara

-. ¡Esperemos que lancen el grito mas aterrador que puedan! .- Dijo el del C

-. ¿Todos ya tienen un compañero? Si es así acerquense al lado izquierdo del edificio

-. Los que quieran descifrar un crimen vengan al lado derecho

La mayoría del publico se acerco al lado izquierdo

-. ¡Bien! El evento del salón da inicio, acerquense para que podamos dar las instrucciones

Los primeras parejas que llegaron fueron sorprendidas por unas esposas y así fue sucesivamente con todos.

-. ¿Por que nos pusieron esto?

-. Eso es para hacer la prueba de supervivencia, cada pareja esta atada la una a la otra, si Sarah o yo los atrapamos uno sera el pago de vida

-. ¿Pago de vida?

-. Lo sabrán cuando suceda, si el que quedo libre lo volvemos a encontrar sera mejor que corra o luche, es cosa de supervivencia

-. ¡Que inicie el juego! .- Exclamo Sarah que desapareció junto con Mizuki tras abrir las puertas de la escuela

Yugi y Atem fueron los primeros en entrar, seguidos por Jonouchi y Honda y se fue vaciando el patio conforme entraban, el anfitrión del grupo C se quedo solo con muchachos menores de 16 así que los metió a su parte de la escuela y fue por uno de su grupo

-. ¡¿Que no iban a hacer un restaurante o algo parecido?

-. ¡Ahhh Gomen Yue-senpai!

-. Puf ya estuvo que nosotros no ganamos el premio

-.¡AAAAAHHHHH!

Todos los que estaban dentro se les heló la sangre, ya había caído uno, muchos habían quedado deslumbrados por como parecían los salones, en verdad era media mansión embrujada. Si, media, por que la otra mitad la tienen el grupo C, ya había caído uno así que lo hecho por la puerta a seguir disfrutando del festival de afuera, había sido un buen grito, recargándose en su guadaña y en la pared se dejo caer al suelo, estaba cansada y tenia mareos constantes, saco algo del bolsillo y lo puso en su mano, seria mejor que lo encontrara rápido, se incorporo y fue en busca del tricolor mayor.

Sarah se lo pasaba en grande, le gustaba jugar con su presas, ya había "matado" a dos parejas y media, cuando escucho el grito, ella sonrío dulcemente, Mizuki todavía tenia el talento para espantar a cualquiera, animada por los pasos agitados de los que se escondían siguió buscando víctimas.

-. Yugi

-. ¿Si?

-. Has estado raro últimamente ¿Pasa algo?

-. Creo que tu serias el mejor en decírselo a Sarah

-. ¿Que cosa Yugi?

-. Es que cuando estaba en la enfermería...cuidando a Mizuki...

La enfermera empezó a decir cosas de que no era posible que...no tuviera alguna información personal y me dejo solo ahí con el expediente y...por alguna extraña razón lo tome y empecé a ver...

-. Un momento, ¿me estas diciendo que tu leíste el historial medico de alguien mas?

-. ¡Dejame contarlo todo ya no aguanto guardarlo!

Una risita al fondo del pasillo se oyó, se miraron un momento y huyeron lo mas silencioso posible de ahí, escondiéndose en un rincón camuflado que de seguro era para que las Shinigamis se escondieran reanudaron su conversación.

-. Ya...te dejare hablar

-. Ahm bien empecé a verlo y encontré que la mayoría de sus datos personales estaban censurados, como el nombre de su madre y el contacto por si alguna emergencia se presentaba, intrigado por la falta de información empecé a ver las enfermedades que tuvo y encontré por que comía tan poco...ella involuntariamente se volvió...

Si no fuera por Atem ahora el estaría "muerto" corrieron hacia la derecha y esquivaron otra tajada en las cadenas, fueron hacia las escalera engañando a la Segadora cuando iban a pisar el primer escalón saltaron hacia las otras escaleras, por el brusco movimiento cayo el pequeño objeto por las escaleras, perdió el equilibrio y pensó que caería...no fue así, a tiempo fue agarrada por alguien, esa persona le dio la vuelta rápida y la abrazo hacia si para evitar que cayera luego.

Un pitido se oyó por todo el lugar y la Segadora murmuro:

-. El juego acabo, ¿Puedes soltarme?

-. ¡Escuchad! Entraron 40 parejas, de esas 40 solo sobrevivió una completa, y dos incompletas ¡Salgan ahora!

La encapuchada solo los tomo de la mano y los encamino a la salida, encontraron a Sarah arrastrando a dos bultos en el suelo, noto que Mizuki estaba molesta por algo y parecía estar tambaleante así que estuvo en todo momento cerca de ella, no podía creer que alguien tan joven tuviera esa enfermedad, quitándose la capucha dejo ver su rostro y hablo:

-. ¡He aquí a los supervivientes de este juego! Y para demostrar que ellos han sido los vencedores les regalaremos ¡Las guadañas que han sido usadas en este evento!Muchas gracias por participar.

Después de que Yugi le dijera eso se dio cuenta que era verdad, sus muñecas descubiertas dejaban ver un poco sus huesos, aceptaron los regalos y se reunieron con los demás, fueron recibidos por unos chicos aun tambaleantes del susto, ya era tarde así que empezaron a cerrar todo, mañana lo quitarían todo

Regreso adentro de la escuela y fue hacia las escaleras por las que iba a caer y se acerco, estaban rotas, las cuentas se habían roto y ya no podía servirle cuando se enterara Shiro seria su final, recogió los restos y se fue de ahí.

-. Tal vez si uso kolaloca pueda usarla

El mareo volvió y no pudo evitar desplomarse en el suelo, sintió la brisa del aire nocturno y los brazos de alguien tratando de incorporarla y vio que era Atem , ella agradeció que hubiera evitado su caída y que la ayudara a levantarse y se fue de ahí.

¡Por fin! Por fin había hecho que la redecilla de cuentas funcionara de nuevo, la kolaloca si era útil (xD), por fin podía acabar su misión e irse de ahí, abrió la puerta y el viento helado la recibió de lleno, cerro la puerta y fue por sus prendas de frío, que para su desgracia era muy pocas, con el frío de afuera se aventuro a comprar algo mas grueso.

-. Maldito invierno, esto no me pasaba en Mephisto's

En una situación familiar se encontraba el antiguo faraón solo que este si tenia ropa gruesa, cortesía de Yugi. Con una bufanda y un abrigo negro decidió salir para reunirse con alguien.

-. Aibou ¿Quieres venir?

-. Si, después de todo quiero participar.- Dijo Yuugi poniéndose solo un suéter

-. ¿Te vas a ir así con todo ese frío?

-. Si, yo no soy tan friolento como tu

-. Empiezo a querer devuelta al rompecabezas del milenio, ahí podía quedarme por horas en vez de estar en el frío.

-. Hahaha ven aquí y reunirnos con los demás

Feliz por el calor que le brindaba su nuevo abrigo largo iba a abrir la puerta para irse dormir y esperar que el frío terminara cuando fue secuestrada por una pelirroja que no le dejo ver hacia donde se dirigían.

-. ¡Llegamos!

Después de eso solo vieron un costal con alguien dentro

-. ¿Quien esta dentro?

-. Oh,olvide abrirlo

-. ¡Waaa! Aire, aire necesito aire

Cuando vio que abrían el costal se lanzo al exterior, arrastrándose como un gusanito y empezó a descargar su furia.

-. ¡¿Quien te crees que eres para secuestrarme de esa forma?¡¿Por que me amarraste toda?

-. ¡Me empezaste a morder mi cuello y mis brazos! ¡Casi me matas en las escaleras!

-. ¡¿Que yo te empecé a morder? ¡Tu haces que casi me mate del susto!

De un momento a otro las cuerdas ya habían sido cortadas y ahora se estaban gritando la una a la otra, los demás se preguntaban si solo era actuación o si en verdad estaban peleando. La pelea duro unos minutos mas y Mizuki decidió parar por que empezó a dolerle la cabeza por los ruidos que se producían.

-. ¿Sucede algo?

-. ¿Para que me trajiste aquí?

-. Chicos ¿Ya empezaron?

-. Apenas íbamos a hacerlo

Empezó a prestar atención en los primeros cinco minutos pero se quedo dormida por el dolor de cabeza así que cuando nombraron algo que tenia que ver con ella ni se entero, tuvo que ser despertada del apacible sillón de Yugi para que se pudiera ir.

-. Ne Mizuki-chan es hora de irnos

-. ¿Ahm?

-. Te dormiste

-. Es normal, en esta época es normal que duerma

Sarah solo la miro feo y decidió irse sin su compañía, extrañada decidió irse también se despidió del anciano Mutou y de los tricolores y fue recibida con el violento viento frío maldiciendo en su mente fue a tomar el autobús, ya adentro el frío no se le pasaba ni con el nuevo abrigo que traía, su estomago rugía y su cabeza mandaba a gritos que le diera un tiro en la cabeza, no soportando lo que su cuerpo dictaba bajo del bus y corrió hacia su casa, cegada por el dolor pudo entrar y corrió al cuarto de huéspedes, buscando una cajita pudo sonreír un poco al encontrar lo que quería, destapo el frasco de pastillas y trago dos píldoras.

Lo demás no se supo, cayo dormida en el suelo, diez minutos después un extraño abrió la ventana y entro al cuarto y cargo el cuerpo de la chica para dejarlo en la cama cubriéndola con las mantas cuando estuvo seguro de que estaba bien resguardada del frío como el cogió el frasco del que había tomado y leyó la etiqueta.

-. _"Su cuerpo y su mente se están deteriorando lentamente, ella no sabe que hacer, en vez de pedir ayuda, se destruye a si misma"_

Con el frasco en la mano se fue, cerro la ventana y fue a un callejón cercano, tiro las píldoras y empezó a pisotear hasta que solo quedo polvo, seguido de eso rompió el frasco contra la pared.

-. Debo de decirle a Sarah.

-.-.-.-

Su cabeza ya no le dolía, su estomago empezó a rugir, se levanto e hizo lo que acostumbraba a hacer, bañarse y vestirse, pasar por la cocina y desdeñar la comida que había en el refrigerador y solo tomaba una barrita de nueces como su desayuno y almuerzo.

-. Sarah no ha venido a acosarme, por fin un día de descanso.

Como no tenia nada que hacer decidió poner en marcha su plan para volver a Mephisto's con su objetivo, fue a su cuarto y se puso las nuevas ropas que había comprado ayer, calentita se fue de casa y merodeo la casa de los Mutou , espero a ver al tricolor mayor salir de casa y lo siguió, segura de que no notaba su presencia saco la redecilla y acerco sus manos a el, extendiéndola y dirigiéndola hacia donde tenia el corazón.


	4. Chapter 4 Sucesos

Chapter 4. Sucesos

Las cuentas habian empezado a brillar cuando las acerco a donde estaba el corazon de Atem iba a pronunciar el conjuro de extraccion pero se vio importunada por un grupo.

-. ¡Oye tu! ¿Eres pariente de Fuko Namikaze?

Al escuchar el apellido el tricolor volteo donde estaba el grupo y vio que Mizuki estaba a un lado de el

-. ¿Que? Yo no lo conozco .- Ocultando la redecilla

-. No mientas, si tienes los mismos ojos que el, ahora saldemos unas cuantas deudas ¿Quieres?

-. No se de que me estan hablando ademas yo no lo conozco

-. Saquenlas

Y con esa palabra el grupo desenfundo sus armas y otras armas blancas dispuestos a atacar, por instinto volteo a donde estaba el tricolor el expreso su confusion y miro alrededor todos los que habian estado en el lugar se estaban escondiendo o huian.

-._"Cobardes, ni siquiera dan una ayuda, estoy segura que ellos no hablaran con la policia"_

-. ¿Vendras con nosotros?

-. Ni loca

-. No me dejas mas opcion ¡Atrapenla!

Uno de los usbordinados disparo, enseguida ella pudo notar que se trataba de un dardo, sin saber por que tomo la mano de Yami y hecho a correr, derribando a dos despitados salio de la calle y tomo el camino de la derecha

-. ¡¿Quienes son ellos y por que me traes contigo?

-. ¡Yo que se, solo senti que si yo me iba dejandote solo podrian hacerte algo...!

-. Toma derecho y luego ve a la izquierda

-. ¿Que? ¿Por que hariamos eso?

-. Conozco el camino, estaremos a salvo si me sigues

Ella solo volteo un momento y apreto un poco la mano del tricolor que sintio un calor subir por su cara y llevo a Mizuki por el camino indicado

-. ¡No dejen que escapen!

Lograron oir disparos giraron hacia la izquierda y pudieron evitarlas, sus pulmones pedian aire y ella no era capaz de respirarlo, se sentia desfallecer en ese instante pero sintio un tiron que la hizo seguir adelante, el queria que no se lastimara, sintio sus calidas manos a pesar del frio que la hacian ir hacia adelante, un ruido escucho a lo lejos y un dolor intenso se situo en su pierna, su verdosa mirada volteo hacia atras y vio sangre atras de ella, habian dado en el blanco.

-. No...puedo mas...Mutou

-. ¡No dejes de correr!

-. Mi...corazon...todo mi...cuerpo...no aguanta mas...yo

Antes de terminar sintio como su peso se elevaba y era llevada por el tricolor, en cuanto supo que no la soltaria puso su mano sobre la herida y presiono. El no dejo de correr hasta que estuvo seguro que los habian perdido.

-. ¿Estas bien?

-. ...

-. Dejame ver

Con algo de desconfianza en sus ojos quito su mano de la herida aun sangrante, Fruncio el ceño, en serio que ella no queria cooperar.

-. Estirala y luego dete media vuelta

-. No

-. Hazlo

-. No quiero

-. ¡Hazlo!

No supo cuando fue que subio la voz pero la ojiverde miro con un poco de temor al ojirubi y obedecio. Con suavidad toco la herida, con su bufanda logro hacer un torniquete para que dejara de sangrar y no le doliera mas de lo que ya le estaba doliendo, miro hacia la salida del callejon no habia nadie, podian salr.

-. Tenemos que ir al hospital

-. No

-. Tienen que sacarte eso de la pierna

-. Puedo hacerlo yo

-. Aunque pudieras hacerlo nesecitas curar la herida y cerrarla

-. Puedo hacerlo

-. No empieces con tus negativas, no puedes hacerlo tu sola

Ella solo le dedico una mirada distante como cuando regañas a un animal y este te mira con algo de rencor en su mirada, pero no duro mucho por que sintio un tremendo dolor de cabeza. Ese dolor nunca se iria, tratando de ignorar el dolor punzante decidio aceptar que Yami la llevara al hospital.

-.-.-.-

Con solo sentir el olor a hospital sus dolores aumentaron, no queria estar ahi, deseaba que pasara algo para no estar dentro de ese edificio, aunque quisiera huir, el ojirubi la detendria antes de que pudiera dar un paso, ya que el la ayudaba a ponerse en pie y a caminar.. Su cuerpo se tenso cuando la pusieron en la camilla y a examinarla.

-. Tranquila no hay de que preocuparse solo te sacaremos eso y estaras lista para irte con tu novio

-. No es mi novio

-. Esta bien no es necesario que lo digas, ahora vamos a llevarte con el doctor para extraerla

Paso mas de media hora y Atem estaba caminando de un lado a otro como leon enjaulado, estaba seguro que seguia haciendo eso iba a abrir una zanja en el pasillo asi que decidio sentarse y movia su pierna derecha con insistencia. Cuando vio al doctor este se levanto y se encamino hacia el.

-. Ya se la extraimos, esta bien pero lo que me preocupa es su peso

-. ¿Peso?

-. Si es demasiado ligero para una persona de su edad, si puede ser amable ¿Puede traerla otra vez para darle un chequeo medico?

-. Tratare de convencerla

-. Llame unos dias antes para establecer la cita ¿Si? Ella lo espera en la salida

-. Gracias

Sus sospechas estaban confirmadas, tenia que decirle a Sarah sobre el chequeo de Mizuki y asi poder ayudarla, con pasos apresurados se encamino hacia la salida y vio a la chica de verdosa mirada que se apoyaba en la pared, Parecia estar pensando lo que sucedia a su alrededor, ajena a lo que el tricolor hacia.

-. Vamos

-...Si

-.-.-

Desde en la mañana ella no queria levantarse, desde ayer tenia un sentimiento extraño contra Mizuki, un sentimiento que no habia tenido desde hacia mucho tiempo: temor. No sabia como reaccionar, en un principio penso en levantarse y gritarle por lo que estaba haciendo, pero se nego profundamente a hacerlo por temor, temor a que la volviera a distanciar.

-. ¡Sarah! Es hora de comer, no has bajado desde en la mañana ¿Estas bien nee-chan?

-. No abras la puerta, bajare en un momento

-. Si no bajas, otou-san se enojara

-. Tranquila ya bajo en unos minutos

Solo por esa causa se levanto, ya conocia muy bien las actitudes de su padre, era demasiado posesivo y enojon, ademas, era parte del Consejo de Ministros si hacia algo en contra de el publicamente, se las veria mal muy mal.

-. ¿Que hay de comer?

-. Bajaste muy tarde, pense que deberia ir por ti y obligarte a comer

-. No es necesario ¿Como va el trabajo?

-. Terrible, quieren aprobar una ley donde cada niño sea registrado y adjuntado a un grupo de ciertas clasificaciones y todo esta hecho un lio.

-. Oh por cierto llego esto cuando tu no estabas .- Entregandole una caja grande

-. ¡¿Nadie te vio?

-. No no nadie me vio .- Dijo apresurada por ver a su padre tomar el cuchillo

-. Mas te vale

El padre termino de desayunar y se fue al consejo, dejando solas a Sarah y a su hermana que esperaban que regresara hecho una fiera por algo, no sucedio pero se tensaron al escuchar el timbre. Tranquilizo a su hermana y fue a abrir, una oleada de alivio la envolvio al ver que no era su padre o la policia.

-. Sarah, tenemos que hablar

-. Entra, puedes contarme

-. ¿Quien es, Sarah?

-. Un amigo mio Mirai, no tienes por que temer.

Sarah llevo a Atem hasta su cuarto, miro hacia la ventana por si alguien habia visto entrar al tricolor pero no habia nadie, suspiro con alivio, no habria castigos por hoy.

-. ¿Sucede algo?

-. No nada ¿Que es lo que me quieres contar?

-. Es Mizuki

-. ¿Que le sucedio? ¡Dime! .- Acercandose mas de lo normal, casi tirandolo de la silla en la que estaba sentado

-. Fuimos perseguidos por pandilleros, nadie corrio a nuestra ayuda, y empezaron a disparar, yo apenas me salve pero Mizuki le dieron en la pierna

-. ¡¿No pudiste haberme llamado? Sabes que...que yo...

-. Tranquilizate, no fue tan grave como piensas, pero si necesito ayuda medica

-. ¿Que mas paso?

-. Despues de que ya le dieron de alta, el doctor dijo que le preocupaba su peso, esta por muy debajo de lo que es normal, ademas apoya la opcio de que ella se esta autodestruyendo

-. Tenemos que hacer algo, tienes que ayudarme

-. Sera muy dificil hacer que vaya al hospital

-. La convencere

Y asi empezo la estrategia de como hacer que Mizuki dejara de hacerse daño y reconociera que necesitaba ayuda.

-.-.-.-

Odiaba el frio, odiaba estar en ese lugar, si no hacia algo esas cosas azotarian su mente para que prestara atencion y luego estaba teniendo un ataque de ansiedad o algo parecido por no encontrar sus pastillas

-. ¿Donde estan?¿Donde estan?¿Donde estan? No pudieron haber desaparecido asi como asi ¿Donde estan?

En el cuarto donde dormia no estaban, tampoco en el baño ni en la sala, su unica esperanza estaba en la cocina, lo que sentia en su interior la estaba irritando y con los escalosfrios que tenia cada cinco minutos no ayudaban. Aullo de colera al no encontrar nada

-. ¡Duele! ¡Dejen de molestarme! ¡DEJENME EN PAZ! .- Tomando su cabeza con las manos

Y para su sorpresa empezo a llorar, a llorar de dolor, enojo y de...algo que no pudo describir en ese instante Hace mucho que no sentia ese sentimiento en su corazon, sin darse cuenta ya habia salido de su casa y con lagrimas en sus ojos se dejo caer en el suelo, solto un quejido. Solo queria que todo se detuviera y le dieran un momento de paz, el frio le calaba hasta los huesos, antes de volver a casa noto la presencia de alguien y cuando la vio a los ojos solo pudo sollozar.

-.-.-.-

Solo por ella habia salido, aunque el frio hubiera bajado a mas de menos diez, tuvo que salir, pero se alegraba de que en unas cuadras estaba su reconfortante y calida casa, donde la esperaria su pequeña hermana

-. Divorced, beheaded, died, beheaded, survived, Divorced.

No sabia porque siempre cantaba esa rima sobre la desdicha de cada esposa de Enrique VIII, tal vez lo hacia para recordar su vida de pequeña en Inglaterra, donde por desgracia habia muerto su querida madre.

-. Oh dear mother, i miss yours hugs...to Mirai would have liked that you were still alive.

Un sentimiento de tristeza se alojo en su cuerpo al recordar a su madre, como la extrañaba, no soportaba la idea de que alguien mas se fuera de sus manos, por eso ponia tanto empeño en recuperar a Mizuki.

-. Mizu-chan... ¡Mizu-chan! Lo olvide por completo, yo tengo que ir con ella

Sabia muy bien que no podria recuperar a su madre, pero si recuperaba a Mizuki, se sentiria mejor consigo misma. Con algo de prisa llego a la entrada del jardin de la casa, donde veia que una persona trataba de llevar a la otra adentro. Con angustia al reconocer el extravagante cabello se acerco, su querida neko, estaba al parecer ida de este mundo.

-. ¿Quien es usted?

-. Que bueno que hayas pasado por aqui Sarah-chan

-. ¿Como sabe mi nombre?

-. Con el tiempo lo sabras, ahora, necesito que lleves a mi...a Mizuki-san adentro, al parecer esta sufriendo...yo no puedo acercarme mas

Y antes de que pudiera protestar, la mujer misteriosa se fue de ahi, su atencion fue directamente hacia Mizuki, que solo veia al vacio y dejaba escapar lagrimas, con los nervios al limite decidio meterse con ella a la casa, iria por Mirai y llamaria a Yugi.

-.-.-.-

-. ¿Moshi moshi?

-. ¿Yugi-kun?

-. ¿Si?

-. Soy Sarah, necesito que vengas a casa de Mizuki, trae a Atem-kun, creo que a el tambien le conviene venir...por favor...

-. No te preocupes Sarah-chan, iremos para alla en cinco minutos, asi que no te alteres ¿si?

-. Esta bien, nos vemos aca

Con rapidez descendio los escalones y se junto con su yami, que por las acciones de su hikari entendio el mensaje no verbal que este le traia, asi que rapidamente partieron de la calida casa, preocupados por Sarah y Mizuki.

-. ¿Que te dijo?

-. No lo explico pero por su tono de voz es grave

-. No debi dejarla despues

-. Esto no es culpa tuya, asi que no te preocupes de eso

Con esto ultimo lo vio a su ojos carmesis que pudieron entender el mensaje y sonrio con pena, al parecer nada se le escapaba a su hikari, ni siquiera el cuando Yugi trataba de decir algo. Con nuevas fuerzas se puso en camino hacia la casa de la ojiesmeralda.

-.-.-.-

Todo lo que queria era que se detuvieran, no queria seguir escuchando eso, ni siquiera verlo. No queria seguir sintiendose sofocada.

_Verlo sonreir, subia sus animos, ademas...se sentia mejor que cuando estaba encerrada en casa._

_-. ¿Estas bien Yugi-kun?_

_-. Si pero, no tenias que hacer eso_

_-. ¿Estas loco? Ellos te querian golpear, obviamente no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados_

_-. Ellos eran un año dos mayor que nosotros Mizu-chan..._

_-. ¿Y? Empezaron a llorar solo por el primer golpe ¡Hm! Debiluchos... .- Cruzandose de brazos y fingir de indignacion._

_El pequeño tricolor solo pudo suspirar_

_Sentir que estaban preocupados le entristecia, no queria que quitaran su sonrisa, asi que solo pudo tratar de aliviarlos un poco_

_-. No se preocupen, Shiro-san es muy bueno, no creo que quiera dañarme_

_-. No lo se Mizu-chan_

_-. Es muy misterioso el..._

_Ella solo pudo sonreir, no queria _

_Verlo enfrente de el, en su jardin y con la mirada mas atemorizante que podria haber visto la dejo paralizada, reaccionando solo con el toque de este_

_-. ¡No dejame!_

_-. Vendras conmigo_

_-. ¡Okasa! ¡Yugi-kun! ¡Sarah-nee! ¡Okasa!_

_Sus lagrimas impedian ver con claridad lo que pasaba, solo sabia que Sarah gritaba, Yuugi siendo tumbado al suelo por alguien y su madre se iba del lugar..._

_-. ¡Okasaaaa!_

-. ¡Okasa! ¡Okasa! .- Tratando de separarse de alguien

-. Mizuki-chan...no llores .- Pudo decir la pelirroja, conteniendo el llanto

_-. _Dejate llevar y sueltalo .- Susurro en su oido

-. Okasa...okasa...¿doushite?

Sus ojos ya no estaban tan dilatados como hacia tiempo, solo asi pudo aflojar su abrazo y darse cuenta del shock que tenia, sufria internamente, al parecer veia algo relacionado con su madre, el solo pudo abrazarla, tratando de consolarla y para sopresa de todos, ella lo abrazo y solo asi pudo descargar completamente su llanto

-.-.-.-

Hacia media hora que ella dormia, tranquila con eso se reunio con su hermana y los dos tricolores, solo pudo abrazar a Mirai para hacer que dejara de llorar por el escandalo hecho hacia tiempo y los miro.

-. Al parecer, tu estas empezando a recordar ¿verdad?

-. Cosas...la verdad no quisiera recordar ahora

-. Lo siento Yugi-kun, entonces si puedo ayudarte...

-. Lo pensare .- Decia mientras se restregaba las ojos

-. ¿Por que estaba asi?

-. Todo lo que se es que...

_Iba de regreso a casa y cuando pasaba por el jardin de Mizuki descubri que alguien queria llegar con Mizuki a casa, preocupada me acerque y la mujer solo me dijo que la cuidara y antes de que me dijera su nombre se fue._

Modifico un poco la historia, ya que no queria poner triste a Mirai y asi poder hablar algo comoda con sus amigos.

-. Nee-chan ¿Puedo irme a dormir?

-. Si, ve con Mizuki, acompañala ¿si?

-. Esta bien

Pudo sonreir amargamente al ver a su hermana y el castigo que tendria mañana, pero nunca expresaria su pequeño secreto.

-. ¿Porque Mizuki tuvo eso? .- Pregunto Yami refiriendose al shock

-. Tal vez al verla a ella

-. ¿Pero por que tuvo que ser una extraña?

-. Tal vez no era una extraña

-. No podemos asegurarlo

Resoplo de frustracion y decidio que seria mejor que los tricolores se fueran a su calida casa, peros ellos se negaron y dijeron que podian volver por prendas a su casa y volver por si otra emergencia sucedia, ella solo pudo sonreir. Como Mizuki lo hacia, enterrando sus emociones.

-.-.-.-

No dormia, eso lo sabia bien, solo cerro los ojos y se habia puesto a meditar para que pensaran eso, ahora solo su mente sufriria mientras dejaba fluir esos "recuerdos" como habia escuchado por parte de Sarah.

-. "_Si solo fuera capaz de saber si son reales y no una farsa"_

"_Nunca confies de nadie, aun si para ti esa persona es de confianza"_

Pensar en las palabras del sacerdote hicieron que tuviera un choque electrico en su nuca que la descolocaba, asi que decidio solo dejarse llevar...

-. ¿Por que llorabas?

-. ...

-. Se que te haces la dormida o algo asi, conozco el truco

-. Eres...

-. Mirai, la hermana menor de Sarah y ¿tu?

-. Mizuki, una compañera .- Sentandose en la orilla de la cama

-. Para ser una simple compañera, ella te aprecia, ademas te conoce muy bien

-. ¿Como lo sabes?

-. Soy su hermana, podemos enterarnos en cualquier momento

-. Pareces mas madura que ella

-. La verdad no

-. Hm

Sin esperar se vio abrazada por la pequeña niña rubia, que con sus ojos verdes mas oscuros la vio acongojada, apenada por sus reacciones bajo la mirada. La embargo una sensacion calida y sonrio sin darse cuenta.

-. ¿Por que me abrazas?

-. No lo se, me da tristeza verte a ti en este momento y no se porque .- Aun con la mirada baja

-. A mi tambien me dieron ganas de abrazarte

-. Entonces ¿Por que tus ojos estan tristes?

¿Mis ojos?¿Acaso siempre expresan tristeza que por eso Sarah siempre esta encima de mi? Miro el espejo que estaba en su habitacion y tuvo que afirmarlo

-. Estoy triste

-. Si estas triste, llora, si estas feliz rie, eso simplificara tu vida, sino sabes que hacer ve con un amigo, eso es lo que nee-chan me ha enseñado

Con esas palabras pudo entender muchas palabras y sonrio delicadamente, abrazando a Mirai que rio bajo y e abrazaron mientras dormian, sin notar el lazo que ahora se habia construido entre ellas.

-.-.-.-

No podia dormir, por lo menos no aun.

Desde que Mizuki lo habia abrazado inconcientemente por el shock que tuvo su corazon no paraba de latir mas rapido y su mente trajo a alguien con ropas antiguas y que lloraba con el por la perdida de los caidos en la batalla contra Zorck.

-. Mou Hitori Boku ¿No puedes dormir?

-. ¿Tu tampoco Aibou? No lo se me siento raro despues de lo de Mizuki

-. No, yo tampoco puedo dormir, ademas, como dije antes no quisiera recordar, no como Mizuki lo hace

-. Lo se, por eso toma con tranquilidad cada recuerdo que venga asi te tomara mas facil aceptarlo, al igual que yo.

-. Pareciera que tienes tanta experiencia

-. Pero no lo es

Cansado de la incomodidad en su interior decidio acomodarse mejor en uno de los sillones y se vencio al sueño. Yugi que veia algo con frustracion decidio acomodarse tambien el otro sillon y vio por ultima vez a Sarah que estaba dormida en uno mas chico.

-.-.-.-

Esperaba que no lo supiera, rogaba a los dioses a cualquier divinidad que pudiera oirla para proteger a su retoño y que no le pasara nada. Regreso a casa y vio que las luces estaban apagadas, asi que podia regresar a su escondite, con cuidado recorrio la cortina de hierba abundante en un rincon del jardin y vio con tristeza la pequeña casita donde habia pasado tan buenos momentos con su cariño.

-. Han pasado siete años desde que te llevaron...y aun... aun... no puedo recuperarte

Solo pudo sollozar y tirarse en la cama improvisada que estaba en un rincon y prender la lampara de calor y empezo a calentarse. No podia irse de ese lugar por la esperanza de que ella volviera y abrazarla pero nunca creyo que con solo verla se pondria en shock.

-. Solo por el...por el...maldito sacerdote...me las pagaras...maldito.

Y con su resentimiento y odio se quedo dormida.


	5. Chapter 5 Sentimientos y mejoras

Chapter 5. Sentimientos y mejoras

Una calidez embargaba su cuerpo y se sentía mejor por dentro, aun estaban los dolores físicos, pero eran soportables así que con facilidad pudo abrir sus orbes verdes. Aunque los tuvo que entrecerrar por la luz que se filtraba de las cortinas.

-. Hola mundo, que bueno que tengas la amabilidad de cegar mi vista en este momento .- Murmuro con sarcasmo y sentándose en su cama sin dejar que Mirai la usara de almohada..

-. Es bueno saber que tu sarcasmo sigue intacto después de eso .- recargándose en el marco

-. Atem-san .- Con una pequeña sonrisa

Oírla pronunciar su nombre era volver en el tiempo, en un momento peso en lanzarse hacia ella y volver a abrazarla pero se contuvo y oculto sus emociones.

-. ¿Vas a desayunar? Sarah esta haciendo el desayuno

-. Supongo que si pero... .- Señalo a Mirai -. No quiero despertarla

-. Se despertara cuando huela el desayuno, vengo luego .- Adentrándose en corto pasillo y yendo a la cocina

-. Si

Sin querer estiro su mano hacia donde había estado Atem y solo pudo sonrojarse por aquella acción y decidió despertar a Mirai que solo pudo murmurar cosas mientras se restregaba los ojos. Poniéndose un suéter largo con manga larga fue a la cocina y para su sorpresa, todos escucharon e rugido de su estomago.

-. Ohayou Mizuki-chan

-. Ohayou Sarah, Yugi

-. ¿Desayunaras?

-. Si .- poniendo una pequeña sonrisa

Ellos solo pudieron ocultar la gran sonrisa que apenas comenzaba a brotar de sus labios, pusieron los cubiertos y empezaron a desayunar, Mizuki que veía algo vacilante su porción ya que era mas grande de lo que comía ella empezó a comer lento, aunque su estomago gritara que se lo tragara ya de una sentada. Termino con todo el plato.

-. Gracias por la comida .- Dijeron todos después de terminar sus platos

-. Mizu-chan ¿Quieres venir a nuestra casa?

-. Mirai no creo que...

-. Por supuesto Mira-chan

Sarah solo pudo quedarse paralizada, estaban en problemas muy graves cuando llegaran a casa, si alguien la escuchaba pedía que aun no llegara su padre y podría tener algo de tiempo antes de tener un castigo. Al menos Mizuki llamaba a su hermana con chan...Un momento ¿Por que llamaba a su hermana con chan y a ella no?

-. ¿Chan?

-. ¡Si! Mizu-chan dejo que la llamara así ^^

-. Que bueno

Hervía de envidia, pero que fue olvidada al pensar como estaban Yugi y Mizuki, pero decidió dejarlo para después.

-. ¿Por que no vamos al arcade?

-. ¡Si hace tiempo que no vamos ahí! ¿Vienes Sarah?

-. Solo voy a hacer algo en casa y los acompaño ¿si?

-. Te acompaño .- Dijo Mizuki

-. Mirai, ve con Atem y Yugi ¿Si? Luego te alcanzo

-. Esta bien

No tardaron mucho en llegar a casa de Sarah, la primera fue a la cocina a cocinar el desayuno de su padre y Mizuki fue a curiosear por el lugar y llego donde había con exageración muchas cajas y un solo rincón libre donde estaba una silla y una mesa, intrigada vio en las cajas abiertas. Si no fuera por que estaba algo ronca habría exclamado con sorpresa.

-. "¡Pero si esto es...!

-. ¡Mizuki! ¿Donde estas? Ya acabe, podemos irnos

-. Ah ya-ya voy Sarah, dame un minuto

Salio presurosa de la habitación y la cerro. Sabia que algo iba mal con Sarah, como se iba presurosa de la escuela cuando era cerca del anochecer. Pudo hacer que Sarah no notara su nerviosismo, para su alegría pudo ver el letrero del arcade.

-. ¿Has jugado en los arcade?

-. ¿Bromeas? ¡Hace mucho que no venia a uno! .- Con su ojos iluminados

-. ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Vamos! Necesitas recuperar el tiempo perdido

Entraron y se encontraron con los tricolores que veían sorprendidos como Mirai jugaba el shoot zombie caos con agilidad y sin soltar un grito por las repentinas apariciones de zombies.

-. ¿Como es posible que hayas roto mi récord en los primeros cinco minutos?

-. Fácil, debes de buscar en los rincones oscuros y arriesgarte a que te muerdan .- Apartando la mirada y mataba cinco zombies que iba hacia ella

-. Años de practica con una consola de juegos de un vecino .- Contesto Sarah

-. Ah ya veo ^^"

-. Voy al Dance Champions .- Dijo Mizuki

-. ¡Voy contigo! .- Exclamo Sarah

Dejaron a Yugi, Atem y a Mirai con el juego y se sorprendieron por la pequeña multitud de personas alrededor del juego.

-. ¿Alguien que pueda ganar a la campeona del baile?

-. ¡Yo la desafío!

Las personas mas cercanas a ella la vieron con algo de burla, ella solo sonrío y se acerco a la tarima, jalando a Sarah con ella y se quedaron sin palabras al ver quien era la campeona

-. ¡Tea!

-. ¡Chicas! ¿Que hacen aquí?

-. Vinimos a jugar

-. Ya veo entonces ¿Quien de las dos?

-. Yo .- Dijo Mizuki

Sonrío al ver la expresión de sorpresa de Anzu (recuerden que uso ambos nombres) y aprovechando el aturdimiento escojo la canción.

-. ¿Experto?

-. Como quieras .- Aun extrañada

Empezó la musica y con rapidez y puso play al reproductor de musica que tenia en su bolsillo, era similar el ritmo, además que era su favorita(Nyan Cat en Ocarina). Anzu apenas podía mantener el ritmo(nyan cat xD) ni siquiera sabia que esa canción estaba en el sistema y para su sorpresa Mizuki tenia los ojos cerrados sin mirar los pasos, además que recibía aplausos por la buena coreografía que seguía.

-. ¡Rayos! .- Exclamo Mirai al ser exterminada por un zombie

-. Fue un buen puntaje

-. Pero no derrote a KAI

Yami deposito una moneda y se puso a jugar. Yugi solo lo vio con una gotita y acompaño a Mirai a comprar unas sodas, cuando regresaron Atem ya había superado el puntaje de la pequeña e iba por el de KAI(xDDD). Pasaron unos minutos después y por poco no pasaba la marca mas alta y celebro al derrotar el puntaje del tal KAI.

-. ¿Como lo hiciste? La sala amatista era imposible de pasar

-. La sala amatista tiene una falla, el interruptor al principio de la sala te ayuda a pasar por arriba de las criaturas.

-. ¿Me enseñas?

Yugi que veía algo divertido la escena, al parecer con los juegos electrónicos no tenia problemas como con los de uso cotidiano, tuvo ganas de reír cuando recordó la cara asustada de Atem al escuchar el horno de microondas y el estéreo emitir sonidos. Paseo su morada mirada en las maquinas cercanas y vio con curiosidad una que le llamo la atención, se acerco y pudo expresar una sonrisa. Era el juego que tanto había jugado y que nadie podría romper su récord, aunque por si las dudas reviso las máximas puntuaciones.

-. Es hora de romper mi propio récord.

Pasados los quince minutos, Yugi pudo ver con satisfacción su nuevo récord. Ahora si seria imposible ganarle.

-. ¡Estuviste increíble!

-. Gracias Sarah

-. No puedo creer que bailaras tan bien

-. De verdad no es para tanto

-. ¿Donde esta Mirai, Yugi y Atem?

-. ¡Aquí estamos nee-chan!

Platicaron un rato mas y decidieron que ya se tendrían que ir del lugar, se pusieron de acuerdo a donde mas ir, con algo de vacilación Sarah los acompaño, queriendo ir rápidamente a su casa por si algo pasaba. Reconoció la plaza verde, al parecer estaba cerca de casa

-. Sarah-chan

-. Eh ¿Sucede algo? .- Entrelazando sus manos por nerviosismo

-. ¿Podemos hablar? En privado .- Añadió por las miradas curiosas del pequeño grupo

-. Etto...esta bien.

Se alejaron un poco mas de sus compañeros y se sentaron en el pasto, tensandose por la mirada que le lanzaba Mizuki, al parecer no era un tema de su agrado.

-. ¿Por que le temes?

-. ¿A que cosa?

-. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, no creas que soy tonta

-. ¿Podemos dejarlo para después?

-. ¿Por lo menos puedes decirme exactamente que temes?

-. Ehm no creo que lo entiendas

Suspiro con pesadez, empezó a maquinar otra estrategia, lo dejo por el momento al sentir la ahora cálida brisa que empezó a surgir de los arboles.

-. Esta cambiando .- Cerrando sus ojos y llenando sus pulmones con el placentero aroma

-. ¿Que cosa?

-. El clima ¿No lo notas? .- Sin abrir sus ojos

Ella solo sonrío al ver a su pequeña neko disfrutar del lugar, pudo sentirse relajada cuando no insistió en preguntarle sobre ese tema. Tuvo que levantar a su ojiverde para reunirse con los demás que estaban descansando en la sombra de un gran árbol.

-.-.-.-

-. ¿Donde estabas? ¡Maldita arpía! .- Grito su padre

-. ¡Yo deje un recado diciendo que saldría!

-. ¡No me hables en ese tono jovencita!

-. Creeme que no te hablo mas fuerte porque los vecinos se espantarían

-.¡Niña malcriada! .- Alzando su mano

Instantáneamente cerro los ojos, esperando el golpe, agradecía que Mirai se hubiera quedado con Mizuki, pero quedo paralizada del miedo por lo que paso después.

_¡PLAF!_

-. ¡Alejese de la niña!

-. ¿Quienes son ustedes? ¡Dejenme!

-. Venga conmigo

Fue ahí donde abrió los ojos y pudo ver que su padre era llevado por la policía, sintió miedo que fue fácilmente removido por la felicidad, ya no mas maltratos, castigos y silencios obligatorios. Se abalanzo contra el oficial que le tendió su mano para levantarla del suelo y lloro de felicidad.

-. ¿Que sucede afuera Mizu-chan? .- refiriéndose a las sirenas

-. Algo bueno

-. ¿Por que?

-. Pronto lo sabrás .- Acariciando su cabeza

Ella solo la miro con ojos esperanzados y sonrío un poco, al parecer no tendría que oír gritos nunca mas. Continuo jugando jenga con la mayor.

-. ¿Que sucede?

-. Al parecer están arrestando a alguien

Ambos tricolores fueron a mirar por la ventana y ver como se retiraban las patrullas y camionetas. Con curiosidad abrieron la puerta al escuchar el timbre, Yami fue el primero en llegar.

-. ¿Sarah-chan?

-. ¡Atem-kun! ¡Yuugi-kun! .- Abalanzándose contra ellos

-. ¿Que sucede? ¿Estas bien?

-. ¿Que si estoy bien? ¡Claro que estoy bien ya no tendré que esconder la corrupción de mi padre en el Consejo!

Atem solo se sorprendió pero no dijo nada (xd), Yugi quedo estupefacto por lo que acababa de decir su amiga, no podía creer que su padre hubiera sido miembro del consejo y que hiciera tal cosa. Sarah solo pudo taparse la boca después de decir eso y quitarse de encima.

-. Lo siento ehm sera mejor que vaya por Mirai...

Oh no...

Lo había olvidado, había olvidado lo que implicaría estar sin su padre. ¿Como haría para darle de comer a Mirai?¿Como se mantendrían?No podría hacerle eso. Se levanto del suelo y se disculpo por haberse les echado encima y corrió.

-. ¿One-chan?

-. ¿Podemos quedarnos contigo Mizuki?

-. No veo porque no

-. Gracias

Mirai solo pudo ver con algo de preocupación a su hermana, ahora vendrían situaciones que no entendía y que la fastidiaban pero por lo menos tenían a alguien con quien charlar, donde quedarse y donde dormir. Aunque no tenia ningún problema en deambular con su hermana por las calles.

-. Mirai-chan ¿Puedes ir por unas sodas? Están en el congelador

-. Esta bien .- Dijo con desgana

Cuando desapareció en la cocina Sarah tuvo que decirle a Mizuki que pasarían por un proceso legal donde tenían que embargar la casa y desalojaras de ahí, además que no podrían recibir ayuda social, y le rogó que la ayudara a conseguir dinero para mantenerse, Mizuki solo pudo decir que no le importaba gastar su dinero en ellas tres, que ya encontraría a alguien que las ayudara.

-. Muchas gracias Mizu... Mizu-chan

-. No quiero que me agradezcas

-.-.-.- Semanas después -.-.-.-

No le gustaba estar despierta para prestar atención a la clase de calculo, tan solo el maestro empezó a escribir la fecha le dio sueño, miro a sus compañeros y al parecer estaban mas o menos igual que ella, a punto de caerse del asiento por aburrimiento, se acomodo en su asiento y durmió.

-. Señorita Hashimoto ¡Señorita Hashimoto!

-. ¿Si? .- Sacada de onda

-. Podría resolvernos esta ecuación

Suspiro y con algo de pereza se desplazo hasta el frente y vio con atención la operación, bufo un poco al voltear a ver al profesor, de seguro se estaba burlando por dentro pero con tranquilidad escribió el resultado, por poco se hecha a reír por la cara que puso el maestro al ver la facilidad con la que resolvió el problema

-. Pue...puede volver a su asiento

Para su alegría ya no la volvieron a molestar.

-.-.-.-

-. ¿Como pudiste resolverlo?

-. La verdad aun estaba dormida así que por tu cara quiere decir que lo hice bien

-. Sip

-. Como quiero que sean vacaciones

-. Si apenas volvimos de las de invierno

-. Prefiero estar afuera que adentro de la escuela

-. La verdad si, además que podíamos ir al arcade desde temprano y quedarnos hasta que cerraran

Las amigas se dejaron caer en el mullido pasto y disfrutaron de la sombra que daba un árbol, para alivio de Mizuki y regocijo de Sarah, la primera comía mas y sus migrañas se habían reducido considerablemente, además que todo un botiquín con dudosas pastillas había desaparecido antes de que la segunda se hubiera ido a vivir con ella.

-. Vamos al centro

-. ¿Mañana o pasado?

-. Hoy

Sarah se sentó rápidamente y vio asombrada a Mizuki, la verdad si le encantaría salir, terminaron de comer sus almuerzos y se fueron al salón donde para sorpresa aun estaba desierto y fueron a ver por la ventana

-. ¡Mizuki!

La aludida ni siquiera volteo cuando bajo peligrosamente por la ventana del edificio y hecho a correr hacia donde estaba el grupo, su corazón se acelero al reconocerlo ¡era el!.

-.¡dongsaeng!

Las que habían oído la exclamación se apartaron para dejar ver al coloso, este que volteo al escuchar su apodo y se sorprendió al ver a la muchacha de ojos verdes

-. Mizuki...

Y antes de que el montón de chicas se cerrara en torno a el vieron con celos el abrazo que le daba la nombrada y se les fue el aliento al ver que el coloso le devolvía el gesto.

-. ¿Como has estado?

-. Sera en otro lugar

Y para sorpresa de Sarah, Mizuki y del grupo de chicas con las hormonas alborotadas el coloso se la llevo de ahí, como alma que llevara el diablo.

-. Jajaja Ya bajame

-. No hasta que me digas que haces aquí .- Alejándola un poco de si y cargándola como si en verdad fuera un gato (como en la escena de el rey león solo que Mizuki ve a su dongsaeng en frente xD)

-. Shiro

Con brusquedad la dejo caer al suelo que por suerte cayo de pie y se molesto con el, al parecer nunca se llevaría bien con el sacerdote.

-. Tu nunca dijiste porque abandonaste Mephisto's

-. Parece que ya es hora de que te lo cuente

Soltó una sonrisa al ver como cambiaba con rapidez la mirada de su pequeña "hermana". Caminaron hasta llegar a una heladería y fue que se dio cuenta en lo que traía puesto el coloso.

-. ¡Estas de traje!

El aludido solo pudo sonreír y pido lo que comerían, se fueron a una zona apartada y tomo aliento.

-. Sobre porque la abandone fue porque...

No podíamos seguir viviendo ahí, donde cada vez hay menos espacio para cultivos y viviendas, además que estamos teniendo una que otra plaga, la abandone para crear una empresa donde poder trasladar alimentos y medicamentos ahí, lo que mas fácil se me había ideado para llevar fue en barco, además, medí el tiempo con lo que tardarían en llegar e irse de ahí con o sin tormentas.

-. ¡Guau!

-. Si y ahora que por fin la he inaugurado he empezado a recoger víveres alrededor de las costas "mas" cercanas a Mephisto's

-. Por que de cerca

-. no tiene nada

Rieron un poco al hacer el pequeño chiste y se le ocurrió una idea.

-. Alex

-. ¿Si?

-. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

-. ¿Que clase de favor estamos hablando?

-. Es que...

Fue así como Alex se entero de que había a alguien que necesitaba cuidar de una niña y que no podía dejar la escuela y un montón de cosas mas, pero estaba segura de que podía convencerlo porque con los niños eran su debilidad.

-. No

Plan B. Optó por llenar sus orbes verdes con lágrimas y sentirse ofendida y con dramatismo se levanto de su asiento y estaba dispuesta a irse cuando...

-. Esta bien, las ayudare

No pudo sonreír ante la respuesta de su "hermano" y para pesimismo de este, lo habían manipulado.

-. Esta es la ultima vez que me dejo levar por mis pasiones .- Pensó el coloso

-.-.-.-

Sarah estaba hecha una maraña de nervios, primero vio como Mizuki se lanzaba hacia un extraño y esta se la llevaba de ahí sin su permiso y luego pensaba diferentes situaciones donde el único final que veía era que volvía a perder a su amiga. Sonó el timbre y salio del salón perseguida por sus compañeros al ver la actitud inesperada de esta y cuando vio la salida del edificio junto a alguien afuera apresuro el paso. Para su alivio era Mizuki que se despedía del coloso.

-. ¿Donde te metiste? ¿Quien es el? ¿Porque te llevo? ¿Que te hizo?

-. Fui a la heladería al centro comercial y volví, el es un amigo mio y me llevo porque en verdad se le dio la regalada gana y no me hizo nada

-. ¿Fuiste al centro comercial sin mi?

-. Ten

Y con ojos luminosos vio un vestido claro con tirantes y uno que otro destalle en otro color

-. ¿Para mi?

-. Es mi compensación por haber faltado a mi promesa

Y la abrazo cuidando de que el vestido no se maltratara, le dio su mochila y se fueron a recoger a Mirai. Casi le da un ataque cardiaco cuando ve su registro de su cuenta bancaria y pidió explicaciones a Mizuki que solo pudo decirle lo ocurrido, omitiendo la parte de Mephisto's.

-. ¡Gracias Mizu-chan! ¡Gracias!

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias a nyu-nono que en verdad me gusto que te hyas pasado a leerlo y a comentarlo y no te preocupes no lo dejare abandonado.<p>

¡Nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo!


	6. Chapter 6 Ai

Ai = Amor

* * *

><p>Chapter 6. ¿Ai?<p>

Parecía que todo mejoraba, Sarah y Mirai ahora tendrían dinero para poder mantenerse y ayudar a Mizuki, la ultima ya no se preocupaba por volver lo antes posible a su hogar. Además...ya no sentía ganas de dañar a aquellas personas.

-. Tal vez debería hacer lo mismo que Alex. Irme de ahí...

Pero dudo al recordar a sus hermanitos y como intentaba sacarlos adelante, meneo la cabeza, no, no los abandonaría. Ellos eran su familia, no quería dejarlos en la miseria.

-. ¿Que debería hacer?

Disperso sus dudas haciendo el quehacer y fue ahí donde se le prendió el foco. Sarah dormía en el sillón mientras que ella y Mirai dormían en una cama y con algo de repulsión miro donde estaba tapiado, tenia que limpiar arriba para que durmieran perfectamente así que le dijo a Sarah que ayudara.

-. A la cuenta de tres...una...dos...¡tres!

Con toda la fuerza que tenían intentaron separar la tapia que bloqueaba las escaleras pero esta no se cedía terreno, hasta Mizuki quedo estupefacta, lo intentaron dos veces, mas tuvieron los mismos resultados. Sarah se dio por vencida y se tiro en el sofá, mientras Mizuki decidió dejarlo para preparar algo de comer.

-. No podemos quitar la tapia

-. Necesitamos a alguien mas

Comieron los pequeños aperitivos que hizo la ojiverde y vieron con odio la tapia, resignadas se vieron forzadas a llamar a los chicos, la ojiazul llamo a Joey y a Tristán mientras que la ojiverde llamo al un tal Duke pero antes de contestar se lo paso a Sarah. Y en veinte minutos estaban los tres tratando de quitar la tapia.

-. ¡Estas mal! Así no se abre

-. Mira quien habla

-. Ustedes están mal

Y a Sarah le salio una gotita al ver que dejaban de ayudar además que Mizuki no aparecía por ningún lado, escucho la puerta abrirse y saludo a Mirai que acababa de llegar de la primaria.

-. ¿Ya abrieron las escaleras?

-. No ¿Por?

-. Porque la ventana de arriba esta abierta

Rápidamente dejo lo que estaba haciendo y salio con su hermana para ver que en verdad estaba abierta, así que volvió a entrar apresurada al escuchar ruidos en el interior...

-. ¡Jalen! ¡Esta lleno de polvo a...a... ¡Achiiis!

-. Ya vamos! ¡Joder! Esta muy bien puesta

Se escuchaban ruidos detrás de la tapia, al parecer la esmeralda trataba de derribar la tapia o estornudando, con mas fuerzas pudieron romper una parte, que pareció muy pequeño para que pudiera salir la joven.

-. ¡Puaj! Esta lleno de polvo ahí .- Sacando su cabeza del agujero

-. No creo que puedas salir de ahí

-. ¿Que no? He tenido que salir por agujeros un poco mas ajustados que este

Y desapareció Mizuki en la penumbra de la suciedad para luego volver a sacar los brazos luego la cabeza y así sucesivamente hasta sacar los pies, se sacudió el polvo de encima, salio y regreso con un hacha que utilizo para destruir la tapia.

-. Muchas gracias por sacar un agujero ahora ayuden...

-. ¡Mira ya llegaron!

-. ¿Quienes? .- Con una venita al ver que la ignoraban

Y para su indignación la volvieron a ignorar para abrir la puerta y escuchar esa voz tan conocida. Y con algo de resignación se acerco a la entrada a saludar, lo arrastro adentro y le tendió trapos junto a los demás que estaban por huir y los metió en el territorio del polvo

-. Lo quiero sin ninguna mota de polvo para las seis

-. ¿A las seis? Pero apenas son las cinco

-. No me importa a menos que no quieras lo que haré de cenar

-. ¿Cenar? .- Dijo Sarah mientras se le salia un hilo de baba

-. Sip

Sarah fue la primera en entrar ahí seguida por Joey y Tristán, Duke y Atem solo se miraron con una gotita y subieron las escaleras para poder ayudar. Sarah solo sacudía el polvo de los rincones y y las ventanas, además que quería inundar el piso al tirar el agua y hacer que casi todos se dieran un madrazo (n/a: Ya no comer dulces con coca-cola) ya con quince minutos antes de que dieran las seis, Jonouchi y Honda no pudieron mas y fueron a la cocina a robar comida, pero fueron sorprendidos por la puerta cerrada, Sarah vino por ellos y los lanzo adentro.

-.-.-.-

El olor que desprendía la cocina hacia que instantáneamente rugiera el estomago, por suerte ya habían terminado de limpiar, bajaron rápidamente al escuchar los choques de vasos y platos al ponerse en la mesa, que para alegría de todos era lo bastante grande para que comieran todos. Mirai y Sarah ya babeaban con solo olerlo, se sentaron y Mizuki abrió la olla.

-. ¡Gracias por la comida! .- Agradecieron las hermanas

-. ¿Alguien falta no?

-. Creo que no

-. Nadie falta .- Dijo Sarah tomando vegetales y ocultando una sonrisa

Sarah solo esperaba terminar su comida antes que los muy sonsos comenzaran a hacer escandalo pero al parecer, el destino no lo quería así.

-. ¡...aquí!

-. ¡...por favor!

Sarah se dio por vencida al sentir las miradas de todos y dejo la segunda porción que iba a tomar dentro de la olla y subió las escaleras, se escucharon sus pasos y abrir una puerta y la ventana, unos empujones y jadeos para llegar a las escaleras.

-. ¡Dejen comida para nosotros!

-. ¡No sean egoístas!

-.-.-.-

La mayoría de los chicos se habían ido solo quedaba Yami que al parecer no tenia prisa en irse, además que para opinión de Mizuki actuaba algo raro desde que había llegado, además que a Mirai se hubiera acordado que tenia que ir a algún lugar para poder hacer su tarea se llevo a Sarah, dejando a la pelinegra con el tricolor, podía aprovechar que Sarah no estaba para poder cumplir su misión e irse de ahí, pero algo en su interior se lo impedía. Así que con cautela disimulada se sentó en el mismo sillón que el, este solo la miro de reojo y se quedo ahí por unos instantes hasta que abrió la puerta y salio al jardín y esta por curiosidad lo acompaño y vio con asombro como empezaba la puesta de sol y se tumbo en el pasto casi cerca de el, disfrutando de la brisa.

-. ¿Puedes ayudarme a regar el jardín? Tengo que bajar las cosas que usaron para limpiar, como las cubetas

-. Claro .- Respondió dudoso

Ella solo lo miro un momento y fue al pequeño almacén donde saco una manguera y se la dio a Yami mientras le daba instrucciones sobre como abrir y cerrar la llave que tenia ciertos problemas y volvió a la casa para bajar las cubetas llenas de agua sucia que para su sorpresa fueron seis, ella solo hubiera utilizado dos para lavar todo el piso y muebles, pero no dijo nada, las llevo todas al inicio de las escaleras y bajo de dos en dos las cubetas el piso inferior hasta llevarlas hasta la entrada de la casa y pudo apreciar el olor de hierba húmeda y sin pensar se quito los zapatos para sentir la mojada hierba, sonriendo un poco vacío el agua sucia en una alcantarilla pequeña cercana a la casa y volvió con Yami para enjuagar lo que quedara, después vacío el contenido en los maceteros colgantes.

-. Ya termine. Si quieres puedes...

Sus palabras fueron cortadas al sentir el agua chocar contra su cuerpo, agacho su cabeza, ocultando sus ojos y vio como el tricolor paraba de reír y se quedo paralizado, tal vez de miedo o por otra cosa, aprovechando esto se abalanzo contra el y lo tiro al charco que el mismo había creado y río.

-. ¡Upss!

Escuchar su grácil risa hizo que su indignación desapareciera y su risa se uniera a la de ella, volvió a tomar la manguera y apunto hacia ella que solo pudo hacerse aun lado para que no chocara directamente con su rostro.

-. ¡Ya veras!

Corrió adentro de la casa y volvió con una bolsa de globos que empezó a llenar con agua y los puso en las cubetas que quedaban afuera, cerraron el agua y se pusieron a jugar, Las prendas de ambos estaban completamente mojadas después de los cinco globos y las mojadas que se habían dado antes, aunque paso desapercibido para estos dos, hasta que ellos corrieron hacia el otro para explotar su ultimo globo...

Sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo y deteniéndose a escasa distancia entre ellos dos, dejando caer su globo de agua, con nerviosismo se acercaron poco, sin tener algún control sobre su cuerpo

-.-.-.

-. ¡Ryou-chan! Que alegría verte por aquí ¿Como estas?

-. Ah, hola Sarah, muy bien ¿Como están ustedes dos?

-. Muy bien, gracias a Mizuki

-. ¿Mizuki?

-. Oh cierto tu no has ido a la escuela por asuntos familiares, pero te contare

Paso el tiempo para Sarah y Ryou que escuchaba atento a la historia de su amiga y se compadeció de ella al ver la tristeza en sus ojos al hablar sobre su separación hace ocho años esperaron a que Mirai volviera de la sala de arte donde salia radiante al haber terminado su tarea.

-. Hola Ryou-kun

-. Hola Mirai-chan

Estuvieron un rato mas con el y se despidieron al ver que ya era tarde, la puesta de sol avanzo lentamente, pudiéndose apreciar las estrellas del anochecer salir.

-.-.-.-

Nunca supieron quien fue el que inicio ese roce inocente y cálido, lo único que sabían es que les gusto y mucho. Sintió los brazos de el rodearle la cintura, atrayéndola aun mas y darle esa calidez que había sentido semanas antes, separándose por falta de aire se volvieron a mirar, sonrieron con timidez y voltearon a ver el ultimo rayo de sol desaparecer en la oscuridad.

Y aun en ese abrazo entraron a la casa, ella se alejo de el y susurro que traería algo, el solo asintió y se quedo parado en el mismo lugar.

-. Lo olvidaste la otra vez que te quedaste, cambiate en el baño de aquí, yo lo haré en el de arriba...

Antes de que pudiera replicar, Mizuki subió las escaleras, tomo la mochila que había dejado en el suelo y se marcho al baño, recargándose en la puerta de la habitación para poder calmar sus emociones.

-. "_¿Porque me es tan familiar?"_

A su mente solo venían imágenes borrosas donde se escuchaba la misma risa de Mizuki, las emociones que se habían desencadenado después de ese roce estaban mezcladas con culpa y tristeza junto con alegría y regocijo.

Subió las escaleras y se encerró en el baño, realmente ni pensó que sucedería si correspondía el roce pero se arrepentía y reventaba de felicidad por ello, se sorprendió al sentir lágrimas correr por sus mejillas, lágrimas de odio y resentimiento mezcladas con felicidad.

-.-.-.-

-. ¡Mizu-chan! Ya llegamos

La aludida asomo su cabeza por la cocina, mientras que Atem se asomo por la sala, Mirai se acerco a Atem a platicar sobre lo que había visto y un sinfín de cosas mas, mientras que Sarah fue a ayudar a Mizu con la cena, Atem se despidió y se encamino a la puerta no sin antes notar que Mizuki lo veía.

-. Que descansen

Salio con calma y suspiro quedamente al cerrar la puerta, se colgó la mochila al hombro y se encamino a su hogar. La verdad aun estaba algo descolocado después de eso, no pensó que acabaría de esa forma, con su corazón en puño siguió caminando, ocultando sus emociones.

-.-.-.-

Después de platicar con Sarah, Ryou se fue a pasear al parque, meditando lo que había ocurrido entre su amiga y la nueva para el. Tal vez si fuera mañana a la escuela podría encontrar una nueva amistad ahí.

-. Podría funcionar, desde que el desapareció, puedo actuar con tranquilidad

Compro una soda en una maquina expendedora y siguió su camino hacia su departamento, subió los escalones y entro a su departamento a alistar sus cosas, comió unos cuantos sándwich y se hecho a dormir.

-. Sera un gran día mañana

-.-.-.-

Todas dormían, dos mejor que otra, que se debatía con las mantas, al parecer sus sueños eran molestos o angustiosos y quería huir de ellos.

_Se veía a si misma pero con tez bronceada y con los ojos mas delineados, ella estaba paralizada al verse. La morena solo la vio extrañada al encontrarla ahí y movió sus labios pero las palabras nunca llegaron a ella, trato de moverse causando que un dolor profundo se alojara a sus extremidades, su reflejo solo la vio unos instantes y desapareció con alguien a su lado que para la blanquecina pareció familiar, cuando desaparecieron las dos figuras el lugar empezó a llenarse de agua, caían gotas enormes al suelo, con esfuerzo miro hacia arriba y la dejo sin aliento. Era su gigante versión morena llorando, abrió su boca y murmuro palabras, pero el sonido nunca se manifestó._

_-. Ellos nunca volverán...¿Porque tuvo que ser de esa forma...? .- Al leer los labios de la morena_

_Apareció la otra silueta y esta también hablo pero no pudo escuchar sus palabras y pudo sentir las emociones que sentían los dos: pena, sufrimiento, tristeza y dolor._

_Dolor por un ser querido..._

_Tristeza por ya no volver a verlos..._

_Sufrimiento al ya no tenerlos a su lado..._

_La escena desapareció y se vio ahora a su yo original, cuando había llegado a la preparatoria Domino y vio al mayor de los tricolores esperando a que lo hicieran pasar, como este alzo la mirada para verla y como ella volteaba a otro lado para que no viera su rubor._

_-. "¿Porque vienen a mi mente?"_

_Y también todas las veces que había golpeado o lanzado a Atem lejos y los pensamientos que ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que tenia con el._

_-. ¡Hazme caso!_

_-. ¡Tratame con gentileza!_

_-. ¿No podías preguntarme sobre eso?_

_-. ¡Quiero tu atención!_

_Ver esos momentos y oír sus pensamientos hacia que las dos cosas que sentía en su interior crecieran o disminuyeran un poco. Su felicidad se convertía en lo que ella no esperaba, nacía un sentimiento que no quería llamarlo por su nombre, mientras que el odio y resentimiento se mezclaban y morían para dar la resignación e indignación._

-.-.-.-

Agradecía que en la casa de Yugi hubiera una habitación sin usar, además que su hikari le regalara la ropa que mas grande le quedaba, así que en cuanto llego saludo a los dos y los acompaño a cenar y explicarles el porque de su tardanza, omitiendo partes por supuesto, termino de cenar y subió para "dormir".

-. No me puedo sacar de la cabeza esta sensación .- Susurro tocando sus labios y sentir la mezcla de emociones.

Tumbándose en la cama, con una pijama color verde oliva que le hacia recordar las orbes de la pelinegra, cerrando los ojos dejándose llevar por su mente y buscar porque lo hacia sentir así.

-. Mizuki...

Por mas que trato no encontró nada del porque le parecía tan familiar, mas que los recuerdos mutilados que aparecieron con el beso. Cansado, se dejo ir al mundo de los sueños.

-.-.-.-

No supo cuando se había despertado, miro el reloj y bufo. Las cinco menos cuarto. No había dormido nada después de ese sueño revelador para ella, reposo su cuerpo unos minutos mas en la cama y se levanto. Mejor hacer algo que no hacer nada.

-. No diré que es ai...

Con la penumbra de la noche-madrugada salio de su habitación y fue a la cocina por una bebida y entretenerse antes de hacer el desayuno. Silenciosa, subió los escalones y miro el pasillo desierto, adentrándose en la primera habitación que vio que era la de Mirai y sonrío al verla dormir, cerro la puerta y volvió a bajar las escaleras suponiendo que Sarah estaría igual de muerta que Mirai, en sentido figurado.

Paso la hora y ella había terminado de hacer el desayuno para las tres y fue al baño para lavarse y alistar sus cosas del colegio

-.-.-.-

Atem despertó mejor que Mizuki, aunque eso no diga que salio bien parado del sueño que para su resignación no pudo ser algo muy revelador, ya que el presentía que algo nacía en su interior al recordar sus momentos con Mizuki, aunque en la mayoría lo golpeara (mi vida ^^) y no pudo reír un poco por eso.

-. Sera mejor que me prepare

Levantándose de la cama y recogiendo sus cosas, salio de la habitación Encontrándose con un adormilado Yugi que al parecer dijo un saludo matutina y siguió su camino al baño.

-.-.-.-

-. Muy bien muchachos, les tengo buenas noticias, nuestro compañero Bakura Ryou ha regresado ^^

-. ¿Como has estado Baku?

Y un sonriente Ryou respondió todas las preguntas y bienvenidas que le fueron dadas y se sentó en el nuevo asiento que era atrás de Yugi y adelante de Mizuki. Pasando las clases con tranquilidad y sin ningún escandalo, aunque se sentía algo tenso, en pocos minutos el salón empezó a vaciarse dejando solo a la ojiverde que se había escondido debajo de su asiento en cuantos sonó la campana, haciendo creer que había salido del salón.

-. No se que hacer con el .-Dijo mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a la ventana, su mente era un torbellino ahora por ese nuevo sentimiento.

Alejándose de ahí, fue a su lugar y se dispuso a comer sola, meditando todo lo que había visto en ese sueño.

-.-.-.-

Sarah y Bakura rondaban la escuela buscando a la pelinegra que ni sus luces daba, la primera iba a rendirse cuando el albino señalo al fondo del pasillo y vieron como desaparecía la cabellera negra en un salón, intentaron seguirla pero al parecer ella se sabia mejor la escuela que ellos. Derrotados, fueron a vagar por la escuela.

Caminaba, sabia que tenia que ir con el para aclarar ese asunto, pero por mas que quería convencerse que no sentía ninguna emoción por el ojirubi, la emoción crecía.

El subió a la azotea, el mismo lugar donde el la había salvado de romperse un hueso o algo peor, no podía sacarse de la cabeza la finura de los labios de Mizuki, meneo la cabeza tratando de quitar ese pensamiento pero por mas que quería, no podía por la emoción al recordarlo.

-. Atem...

El aludido volteo hacia donde lo llamaban y vio a la razón de sus pensamientos. Había llegado y centro sus orbes carmesí en las verdes claro de ella, se acercaron y no supieron como empezar, ella bajo la cabeza, ocultando su mirada de el y tratando de disimular su sonrojo al notar la cercanía de sus cuerpos. Pasaron los minutos y seguían sin dirigirse la palabra, ella se estremeció al sentir las manos del tricolor tocar su rostro y alzarlo para mirarla.

-. No deberías de ocultar tu rostro de esa forma, ese sonrojo te hace ver mas hermosa

Y como si eso fuera un interruptor en el cuerpo de ella, se acerco a el acortando la distancia que había entre ellos, un roce inocente, lleno de emociones que se volvió mas profundo al verse correspondido por ambos, sintió un cosquilleo en los labios y ella accedió la entrada a la intromisión del carmesí que la recorría con lentitud, como si quisiera saborear su sabor. Segundos que parecieron una eternidad pasaron y se les termino el aire, jadeando por la intensidad del beso, se vieron a los ojos.

-. Al parecer eso fue un si de parte de ambos .- Susurro Atem que tomaba la mano de la ojiverde que asintió un poco y acepto el agarre

_-. "Realmente no se que hacer con el, llegue aquí para exterminarlo y ahora...estoy enamorada de el"_

* * *

><p>¿Que tal? Ahora si lo admitiron los dos, uno por sus acciones y la otra en sus pensamientos ^^ ahora si se pondra mejor el fic despues de estas escenitas que arme, asi que ¡Paciencia! porque va a arder Troya xD.<p>

Quiero hacer un agradecimiento hacia Chiyo Asakura, que aunque no esta leyendo el fic ni nada (por el momento) me desperto otra vez el sentimiento de fangirl fiel al anime/manga, sin importar si me gusto o no me gusto el final, siempre estara un fan atesorando al anime que cambio su forma de pensar/ver la vida y tambien hago suplica hacia los que dejaron de escribir sus fanfictions por algo ¡Vuelvan! que no puedo vivir sin ellos u.u

Nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo (^w^)/


	7. Chapter 7 Acciones

Chapter 7. Acciones

Iban a cumplir el mes, si, de novios. Todo el mundo ya lo sabia y la verdad no le incomodaba. Ya no tendría que resistirse a darle a Atem cariño en publico. Alex como no lo conocía se negaba rotundamente, como un buen hermano mayor lo hacia.

-. ¿Porque no lo aceptas?

-. No lo conozco

-. ¿Y? Yo no conozco a tu "compañera"

El solo la mira con enojo, ella solo le devolvió la mirada y siguió comiendo de su helado, siguieron sin dirigir su palabra al otro, iba a volver a reclamarle sobre eso pero tuvo que atender su teléfono.

-. ¡Ah! Atem, si ya voy para allá y hablando sobre eso ¿No deberías esperar a que yo llegara?

-. Pasamelo, quiero aclararle una cosa

Se escurrió de los brazos de su hermano y se alejo un poco, intercambio algunas palabras y colgó, luego se acerco y recogió su bolsa.

-. Entonces ¿Vas a ir a cenar con ella?

-. Si... .-Preparándose para lo que iba a venir

-. Te acompañare a cenar, así la conozco y tu conocerás a Atem

Su sonrisa no tenia ningún rastro de malicia o algo parecido, al parecer era sincera así que acepto y la llevo al lugar donde se vería con el.

-. Si me niego a que estés con el aun cuando lo conozca ¿Que harás?

-. Lo estoy pensando y si yo lo hago con ella ¿que harás?

-. Igual

-. Te veo en Namisaki

-. OK

Bajo del coche y vio como se alejaba, fue atraída por un brazo y volteo a ver al carmesí que solo la veía curioso al verla llegar en auto.

-. ¿Que era lo que me querías pedir?

Ella solo sonrío y lo llevo adentro.

-.-.-.-

-. Sarah ¿Aun recuerdas la vez en que Mizu y Atem nos dijeron que serian novios?

-. ¡Como olvidarlo! Si, Anzu se ahogo con la malteada y Joey se cae de la silla Jajajaja

"_Era la hora de salida de la preparatoria y como era viernes podrían ir al arcade, Mizuki ya había jugado todos los juegos de musica en el edificio así que se entretendría viendo como jugaban los chicos y Sarah iba por las bebidas, así que cuando llego se sorprendió al verlos a todos sentados viendo raro a Atem y a Mizuki por no golpearlo o algo parecido y estaban sentados en el mismo lado de la mesa, juntos._

_-. Chicos ¿Que sucede?_

_-. Sientate primero por favor_

_Dejo las bebidas en la mesa y todos tomaron una, Anzu veía algo raro a Mizuki pero esta al parecer no lo notaba, los demás tomaron un poco de sus bebidas y estaban esperando algo que tenia que ver con ellos dos, podía sentir que era algo que había visto desde hace tiempo, así que puso sus esperanzas en eso._

_-. Nosotros dos...vamos a ser novios_

_Anzu que aun tomaba de su malteada se atraganto, mientras que Joey se llevo el soponcio de su vida, cayendo de la silla y con tres persona mudas de asombro pero para Sarah duro poco porque se hecho a los brazos de los novios._

_-. ¡Que felicidad! _

_Los otros apenas terminado su asombro dijeron que ya era hora porque se estaban tardando en hacerlo oficialmente._

Rieron al recordarlo, terminaron de comer sus hamburguesas y fueron a pasear. Coincidiendo con Joey y Tristán que al parecer irían al estreno de una película.

-.-.-.-

Se sentía como Kaiba. Realmente se sentía como Kaiba, casi como si fuera hombre de negocios, tenia un traje formal negro y todo mundo, en especial mujeres, se le quedaban viendo como si fuera un trozo de carne(yo aparezco en esta escena xD *¬*) y eso le incomodaba, se estaba desesperando al esperar a Mizuki afuera, no entendía porque le había pedido que le acompañara a un lugar y con vestimenta formal. Por fin se había abierto la puerta del local donde habían entrado dos horas antes y se quedo sin aliento, Mizuki vestía un vestido blanco corto junto con un pequeño bolso de igual color, su delgado cuerpo apenas recuperado de eso, resaltaba su delicado cuerpo. Ella solo pudo expresar una sonrisa tímida al verse observada por los ojos carmesí.

-. Sera mejor que lleguemos a Namisaki, ahí nos recogerá mi hermano

-. ¿Hermano?

-. El me cuido en Mephisto's, es como mi hermano mayor

Escucho un murmullo de entendimiento y se encaminaron hacia la calle, que no estaba lejana de ahí. No esperaron ni cinco minutos cuando el mismo auto de la tarde llego y salio un coloso de el.

-. Entonces ¿Tu eres Atem?

-. No empieces Alex

-. Si, tu debes ser su hermano ¿no es así?

Ella solo pudo ver con una gotita las miradas que se lanzaban, con un pequeño quejido, hizo que voltearan a verla y que le abrieran la puerta

-.-.-.-

El camino fue incomodo para Mizuki, porque la nueva compañera de Alex, Ojos Violáceos, como prefirió llamarla, tenia una sonrisa despectiva en su rostro siempre, pero cuando volteo a otro lado, escucho su risa desagradable.

_-. "Ya ni se si Alex esta ciego o que, pero esa mujer no es de buena hierba"_

Ojos Violáceos emitió un carraspeo que la hizo devolver a la realidad y vio que el auto ya estaba detenido y que tenían que bajar por su lado, la puerta fue abierta dejando a ver a su pareja y con gusto acepto su mano para sacarla del auto con delicadeza.

-. Así que para esto me trajiste

-. Tenia que, Alex no me dejaba de molestar con que tu eras mala influencia (xD)

Contenieron unas risitas y siguieron al coloso y a Ojos Violáceos que solo le regalaba miradas despectivas hacia la ojiverde y ella como buena gente civilizada (xDD) las ignoro olímpicamente.

-.-.-.-

La velada avanzaba lentamente para los comensales que disfrutaban de los platos del lujoso restaurante que para dos personas era demasiado lujo (Alex y Mizuki)* pero se mantenían al margen. Ojos Violáceos miraba a Atem cada cinco minutos y por como mostraba esa sonrisa, hacia que Mizuki tuviera que apretar con tal fuerza los utensilios para no darle una paliza a esa tipeja.

-. Me disculpan .- Emitió en un susurro Alex que en cuanto se levanto de su asiento contesto el celular, Mizuki solo pudo suspirar pesadamente y oculto su descontento.

-. Y ¿Como fue tu familia Atem?

Mizuki quedo shockeada por la pregunta pero mas por como reacciono Atem.

-. Somos Yugi, el abuelo y Yo, somos muy pocos pero nos llevamos bien, no es que seamos enemigos a muerte por algo

Noto un cambio repentino en el ambiente y quiso saber a donde iba Ojos Violáceos a otro lado así que todos dejaron la mesa(Atem fue a tomar aire), con su don de tener paso de sombra** la siguió, escondiéndose de las miradas indiscretas y de ella, escucho la risa de esta, así que solo pudo agudizar su oído

-. Es un tonto ¡Jajaja! Cuando lo tenga completamente a mi merced ¡Lo dejare en bancarrota! Jajaja

-. ¡Maldita! Atrevete a echar a perder los sueños de mi hermano y mios y te las veras conmigo

-. Si así lo quieres, así sera

Ambas se lanzaron y empezó el revuelo, muchos fueron a ver de chismosos y creaban mas escandalo que esas dos. Mizuki jalaba el cabello de Ojos Violáceos, mientras que esta trataba de arañarla con su manicura.

-. ¡Ya veras!

-. ¡Ni siquiera puedes defenderte!

Mizuki ganaba la pelea, apenas si tenia unos rasguños en su cara y vestido, mientras que Ojos Violáceos estaba toda desarreglada y trataba de hacerle daño a la que la estaba poniendo en ridículo.

-. ¿Que sucede aquí?

La estruendosa voz de Alex se oyó por todo el lugar, la muchedumbre que rodeaba se dispersara como palomas al vuelo, dejando a Mizuki y a Ojos Violáceos en el piso, la primera sobre la otra preparándose para darle un golpe en la cara. Atem que escucho la voz del hermano llego después de el y casi deja mostrar su sonrisa atónita al ver a Mizuki golpeando a alguien y la víctima con ojos dilatados por el terror de la fuerza de la ojiverde

-. ¿Que haces?

-. ¡Ella ha dicho que te dejaría en bancarrota! ¡Iba a destruir nuestras esperanzas!

-. ¿Que?

-. ¡No la escuches! Ella solo quiere cegarte con sus mentiras

-. ¡Serpiente venenosa!

Y alejándose de Ojos Violáceos se levanto y saco su celular que tenia grabando, paro la grabación y lo puso en reproducción...

Su sorpresa fue grande al escuchar como su compañera quería dejarlo sin sus esperanzas. No emitió ningún sonido y no dejo mostrar su sorpresa, se acerco a Mizuki y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

-. Cuidate, ya pagare la cuenta y todo, vayanse ustedes dos.

Y con eso se dio media vuelta y se fue del recinto dejando a Ojos Violáceos en el piso mirando a todos con odio.

-. Vámonos, no merece la pena

-.-.-.-

Se aflojo la corbata y le dio su saco a Mizuki que solo pudo verlo algo cohibida por verla pelear, aunque luego rió por su reacción, caminaron hasta la calle donde habían salido horas atrás y se adentraron al edificio.

Con sus ropas ya devueltas a su normalidad y con un vestido en mano(obviamente pagado para dolor del bolsillo de Mizuki por la pelea), fueron al parque y admiraron el paisaje nocturno.

-. Es hermoso¿No crees?

-. Si...Sera mejor que volvamos ahora, Sarah de seguro estará despierta hasta que regrese

-. Lo mismo digo, Yugi se preocupa mucho también por mi

Aprovechando el momento en que Mizuki volteo hacia su lado para irse, este tomo sus labios y jugueteo un poco en su cavidad, que fue abierta en respuesta por el repentino gesto, sus lenguas danzaban lentamente, saboreando el sabor del otro. Jadeantes por la falta de aire, se separaron viéndose a los ojos.

-. Tonto... .-Dándole un golpecito en el hombro

El solo esbozo una sonrisa traviesa y la acompaño a casa y luego corrió a la suya.

-.-.-.-

Estaba algo preocupada por Alex, ya que este no había vuelto a secuestrarla a otro lado desde hacia dos días y en verdad preocupaba eso. Sarah solo le pudo dar unas palmadas de apoyo pero solo eso, escondiéndose en su pupitre otra vez en el descanso, suspiro por enésima vez en ese día.

-. Ay Alex...

Un movimiento se filtro en su vista, se acerco mejor a la ventana y vio un cabello idéntico al de su hermano ¿Seria?

-. ¡Alex!

Abrió mas la ventana y salto como la primera vez en que lo vio en frente, y sin pensarlo lo abrazo, se extraño al no ser correspondida además que el nunca usaba colonias tan caras como la que estaba oliendo en ese instante, alzo su mirada y vio que era otro.

-. Ah, Kaiba...lo siento te confundí con alguien mas

Deshaciendo su abrazo se alejo del castaño que solo se le quedo viendo al ver la rapidez con la que llego, era imposible que pudiera bajar los escalones a menos que la hayan lanzado.

-. La verdad ya ni se si le gusta caer al vacío o que .- Al darse cuenta de la ventana abierta.

Vio por ultima vez a la pelinegra y entro a su auto, sintiendo una sensación extraña en su interior por el gesto de Mizuki

-.-.-.-

Un sentimiento se alojo en su corazón al ver el gesto que le hacia a nada mas y nada menos que...Seto Kaiba.

-._"Pensé que estaba en un viaje de negocios ¿Que hace aquí?"_

Se alejo del lugar al ver que Mizuki se alejaba de el y volvía a entrar en el edificio. Suspiro frustrado al encontrar porque se puso así: celos. Si, ahora conocía las emociones por las que Yugi una vez sufrió y que ahora ya no sabia si aun las seguía sufriendo, empezó a vagar por las áreas verdes y se tendió bajo la sombra e un árbol.

_-. No se porque me molesto en pensar eso, ella no me engañaría"_

Noto una extraña sensación en su interior, realmente no se podía explicar la razón por esa incomodidad adicional, apretó su puño al no tener una respuesta. Lo único que sentía era algo que oprimía su corazón.

-.-.-.-

Se estaba hartando de que siguieran ahí y no pudiera hacer nada solo por no preocupar a Sarah. Pero ya no podía soportarlos ¿Acaso no la dejarían de molestar?

-. Adelantate, ya te alcanzo luego

-. ¿Pasa algo?

-. Se me olvido algo en la tienda, voy por el

Sarah solo asintió y se adelanto, mientras hacia eso, Mizuki se hecho a correr por otro lado, siendo perseguida por los pandilleros que eran los mismos de la otra vez. Llego a un callejón y se hizo ver la acorralada.

-. ¿Que tal bonita? Espero que tengas el dinero de tu padre

-. ¡Ya les dije que no! ¿Para que pagaría algo que no debo?

-. ¡Por ella!

Dos subordinados se lanzaron contra ella, pero como supo que harían, salto encima de ellos y dio una patada voladora al que estaba mas cercano a ella, Dejo inconsciente a uno con su electroshock y siguió dando golpes. No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando derribo a todos y solo quedaba el líder.

-. Y...¿Que decías sobre ese tal Fuko?

-. Nos debe dinero, mas de novecientos mil yenes y la queremos ya mismo

-. ¿Que mas? .- Acercando peligrosamente el electroshock al cuello del líder

-. Ya no se mas, solo sigo ordenes de Jidashi

Sonrió al ver que el muy tonto había hablado de mas, agito un poco el aparato acercándolo mas y lo arrincono en un bote de desechos.

-. ¿Jidashi?

-. ¡No hablare más!

Concentro su mirada en la negra de este y presiono el botón del aparato, mas de doscientos voltios recorrieron el cuerpo del miserable, dejándolo muerto. Ella no estaba realmente consciente de su acto, se dispuso a buscar algo que la ayudase a saber mas de su "padre" y del tal Jidashi, pero ya se lo dejaría a alguien mas.

-. Es hora de saber quien soy...

(Alex y Mizuki)*: Ellos vivían en la miseria y el otro como huyo y quiso rescatar a su isla se ha vuelto adinerado y apenas se acostumbra a las riquezas, mientras que Mizuki no entiende por que tanto lujo puede traer el dinero. Atem como tuvo la maravilla de recordar tantos banquetes no tiene inconvenientes.

Paso de sombra**: Una cosa que invente: sombra=no hace ruido ni nada, solo imita

Vestido de Mizuki: ./_


	8. Chapter 8 Descubrimientos

Chapter 8. Descubrimientos

Concentro su mirada en la negra de este y presiono el botón del aparato, mas de doscientos voltios recorrieron el cuerpo del miserable, dejándolo muerto. Ella no estaba realmente consciente de su acto, se dispuso a buscar algo que la ayudase a saber mas de su "padre" y del tal Jidashi, pero ya se lo dejaría a alguien mas.

-. Es hora de saber quien soy...

Un aura la rodeo y sin llamar la atención, se fue de ahí, guardando los papeles que había encontrado en esa gente.

-.-.-.-

No podía controlar su cuerpo, por mas que trataba de detener sus pasos, no podía, no tenia control sobre su cuerpo.

-. "¡Detente!"

-. Ohh~ ¿Acaso no quieres saber tu pasado?

-. "¡Lo haré por mi cuenta! Así que deja de controlar mi cuerpo"

-. Tch

Estiro sus extremidades al notar como estaban adormecidos y como una oleada de frío la recorría, como si su alma fuera absorbida, tembló un poco antes de volver a tener su temperatura bien y no sentir el vacío.

-. ¿Que...quien...era ella? .- Susurro, corriendo a casa

Ahora se llenaba de preguntas y muy pocas respuestas ¿Que sucedía con ella? ¿Porque ahora tenia esas visiones tan raras y nostálgicas a la vez? Necesitaba hablar con alguien. No podía hacerlo con Sarah, tampoco con Mirai, pensaría que estaría contándole una historia, necesitaba a alguien...

-. ¡Te odio! .- Lanzando una piedra a lo lejos

-. ¡Auch!

-. ¡Lo siento! No pretendía lastimarte...

-. ¡Ah! Mizuki-san eras tu,no importa no fue grave el golpe .- Dijo Ryou asomándose por donde había aterrizado la piedra

-. ¡Ryou-san!

-. "¡Akefia!*"

Otra vez esa voz ¿Es que acaso no la dejaría en paz?, platico un poco con el peliblanco y mientras dialogaban sentía rastros de algo dentro de el, no podía precisar que era pero le daba un sentimiento de enojo. Tal vez con el podría hablarle algo...

-. Ryou ¿Te ha pasado algo extraño?

-. Muchas y a ti

-. Una que otra cosa rara y perdona la indiscreción pero, ¿Como se sintieron o que era lo que experimentabas?

-. No creo que me creas pero te contare todo...

Un día mi padre viajo a Egipto y un comerciante le vendió una sortija-. Mientras le describía como era, crecía su expectación .-cuando regreso me la dio, se llamaba anillo del milenio y que había mas de estos objetos, después nos mudamos a Japón, conocí a Yugi y a los demás pero mi sortija señalo el articulo del milenio que era el rompecabezas del milenio, era algo raro ya que se suponía que solo eran antigüedades...Fue así como le narro la historia de todos pero aun quedaba algo.

-. ¿Y Sarah?

-. Sarah nunca pudo estar mucho tiempo con nosotros, como sabes ella tenia que volver enseguida de la escuela solo para proteger a Mirai de su padre, Jidashi

-. ¿Jidashi?

-. Si, así se llamaba y ahora es tu turno de contarme que es lo que te ha pasado

-. Bueno es algo confuso ya que parece empezar desde que tuve once...

No recuerdo muchas cosas aun pero algo lo tengo claro, mi madre me abandono y al parecer nunca me quiso, luego fui rescatada por el sacerdote Shiro, el me dijo que en cuanto me conoció supo que había algo realmente increíble en mi y mira...

Con un ademán en la mano hizo aparecer un pequeño colgante que tenia un escudo de una flor multicolor. Ryou solo pudo expresar un grito de sorpresa al verlo.

-. ¿En serio puedes hacer magia?

-. Si, pero solo la puedo usar pocas veces, solo de emergencia

-. Ya veo, realmente es sorprendente que puedas hacer eso

-. Lo de ustedes es sorprendente, no pensé que seria novia de alguien con mas de 3000 años jajaja

-. Y que tiene cuerpo de 19* jajaja

Estuvo un rato mas con el y decidió irse ya que Sarah había llamado diciendo que había huido a ver a no se quien o algo parecido, relajada al tener muchas verdades, se olvido de la voz.

-.-.-.-

Ya no recordaba porque había venido aquí, no le interesaba ya que pasaría con ella en un futuro, solo deseaba ser normal. Últimamente tenia parálisis en sus miembros y tardaba volviendo a tener su voluntad.

-. No se que pasa, necesito saber porque me abandono...

Frotándose los ojos siguió buscando algún indicio que la conduciera con su madre, aun tenia que saberlo. Reviso los papeles que tenían algunos datos de Fuko.

-. Namikaze Fuko, tenia 23 años cuando se caso...ningún dato sobre si tuvieron un hijo/a, se divorcio a los doce años de casado y... ¡¿Que demonios?

Empezó a buscar todo lo referente a su apellido ¿Podía ser?¿Por fin podría saber como era su madre?¿Podría...? Meneo su cabeza, no se llenaría de ilusiones por mas que lo deseara, mantuvo sus dedos cruzados para dar por terminada su búsqueda y...

-. Lo...lo logre...¡Lo logre! Por fin, después de ocho años...

Siguió buscando todo lo necesario, si en verdad...era su hija.

-.-.-.-

-. ¿Puedes ayudarme?

-. No creo que me haga caso

-. ¡Oh por favor! Tu eres al parecer el mas cercano con el que no se lo niega antes de pensárselo dos veces

-. ¿Podría saber que tengo que pedirle?

-. Solo un archivo que necesito para terminar mi búsqueda

-. ¿Búsqueda?

-. Quiero saber porque me abandono mi madre, si en verdad lo es o no

Terminando su oración lo vio con los mismos ojos penetrantes como la primera vez que se vieron, no dudaba de su determinación. Era su actitud la que lo había encantado y aun lo hacia de la forma mas inigualable, derrotado por esos ojos asintió, la ayudaría para que pudiera vivir en paz. Aunque tenían que formar un plan b.

-.-.-.-

Recibir un mensaje de parte de Atem le extraño, ya que el tricolor no era muy moderno que digamos, en serio que aprendía rápido, lo pensó dos veces antes de contestarle que lo vería en su despacho de Kaiba Corporación. Tenían

-. ¿Que sucede Ni-samma?

-. Atem, al parecer quiere hablar de algo

-. ¿No es genial? Atem se esta adaptando rápidamente a este tiempo ¿No crees?

-. Es verdad que aprende rápido

Pasaron diez minutos y fue avisado de que ya había llegado su visitante, así que solo ordeno algunos archivos en su computadora y despidió a Mokuba que solo río al salir, saludando al tricolor que venia a paso apresurado.

-. Seto

-. Yami

-. Necesito saber de un archivo que tienes guardado y...

-. ¿Como que necesitas?¿Para que lo quieres?

-. Es algo que no te incumbe

-. Claro que me incumbe, necesito saber que importancia tendría si te lo doy

Este solo frunció el ceño y metió las manos en sus bolsillos y empezó a mirarlo, como si en verdad fuera a hacerlo cambiar de opinión haciendo eso. Sonrío un poco al reconocer que no le decían neko por nada*. Hizo como si en verdad estuviera buscando el archivo en el servidor y siguió apretando el mouse.

No sabia si realmente estaba buscando lo que el había pedido o solo se puso a vagar por los archivos de su computadora y pensó en el plan B.

-. Seto

-. Necesito un tres...

-. ¡¿Haz estado jugando solitario todo este tiempo? .- Apareciendo a su lado

-.-.-.-

Lo bueno de tener un plan B era que se podían prever cosas que no estaban planeadas o esperadas en el plan A y a juzgar por la tardanza de Atem tuvo que ponerlo en marcha. Ajustando su chaqueta y cubriendo sus "oreja de gato" con un gorro se acerco discretamente a la parte de atrás de Kaiba Corp. Busco todo el sistema de seguridad utilizado en esa parte, cuando ya hubo encontrado todo el sistema solo pudo soltar una sonrisa burlona.

-. Y pensar que Kaiba iba a ser un reto difícil

La seguridad estaba conformada por cinco cámaras de seguridad y a juzgar por la forma de las cámaras eran unas de exterior con visión nocturna y zoom, completamente estándar, pegándose a la pared se acerco a la primera y pudo abrir su mecanismo, movió algunos cables e hizo el mismo procedimiento en las cuatro cámaras restantes. Concluido su trabajo se adentro en el edificio.

-. "Por favor que funcione este plan"

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Kaiba...

Ahora había dos personas jugando cartas y jugaban encarnizadamente, como si fuera un duelo de monstruos a muerte, el ojiazul solo esperaba un tres de bastos para hacer una corrida y empezaba a deducir que esa carta la tenia Atem, mientras que el tricolor esperaba un seis de espadas para hacer su corrida, cuando descubriera Mizuki porque se había tardado y que había olvidado su objetivo si que se las vería negras. Y sin siquiera acordarse de la pelinegra siguió jugando con Seto.

Ahora vayamos con Mizuki...

Ahora sabia porque Kaiba había puesto esas cámaras estándar afuera, solo eran faroles, a las que tenia que andar con cuidado eran las de adentro, los últimos modelos a lo que se refiere en vigilancia, todo estaba perfectamente puesto en algún punto estratégico, apenas si podía encontrar punto ciegos en los pasillos.

-. Atem, mas te vale que no te hayas distraído, porque si es así te golpeare mas fuerte de lo acostumbrado .- Susurro para si mientras se metía en un armario de limpieza para ocultarse de los empleados que pasaban.

-.-.-.-

Después de jugar cartas pasaron al domino y de ese al de ajedrez y solo ahí podía sonreír Kaiba, el ajedrez era su reino pero se veía atacado por Atem que mientras mas jugaba, mas jugaba como un experimentado.

-. Esta vez te venceré Kaiba

-. Sera en un millón de años Yami

Un zumbido los distrajo de su juego, Seto apretó un botón de su teléfono y se activo el altavoz.

-. Señor, hay un intruso en los archivos antiguos, hemos sellado la sala y esta rodeado, no podrá escapar ¿Que hacemos después de atraparlo?

-. Interrogenlo

A Atem se le fue el color de su cara, ahora si que estaba en problemas, tenia que hacer algo para poder sacar a Mizuki de ahí, discretamente metió su mano en su bolsillo y con el rabillo del ojo llamo a Mizuki.

-."¡Mierda! Me han descubierto".- Volviéndose hacia la puerta que estaba siendo sellada, al igual que las ventanas, escucho un sonido y se erizo toda, pero el susto desapareció al saber que era su celular al recibir una llamada, la rechazo y volvió a llamarlo. Plan E.

Seto solo vio como Yami se sobresalto al escuchar el tono de llamada de su celular y contesto.

-. ¿Si?

-. Ayudame a salir de aquí, por lo menos espero que Seto te haya dado una copia de lo que estamos buscando ¿Verdad?

-. Todavía lo hago

-. Bien, por lo menos lo intentaste, sal de ahí y ayudame a salir, inventa algo pero haz algo para salir de aquí

-. Ok

Colgó el teléfono y siguió jugando, a los pocos segundos empezó a toser incontrolablemente haciendo que Seto llamara a alguien y Atem se incorporo aun tosiendo, aunque en verdad trataba de disfrazar su risa, Seto trato de detenerlo pero no pudo agarrar su brazo mas cercano a el, se tropezó con el sillón y cayo al suelo, abrió la boca y para su mala suerte una pieza del ajedrez entro a su boca. Ahora si estaba en peligro.

A los pocos minutos en que termino la llamada una pequeña opresión se alojo en su pecho y esperaba que en vez de teatro se haya vuelto verdad el escandalo que estaba haciendo Atem. Busco una vez mas una forma de salir y como si los dioses la hubieran escuchado, encontró un conducto de ventilación.

A Kaiba le pareció que la ayuda tardaba siglos en llegar a su despacho y ahora tenia a un casi inconsciente y ahogado Yami en su escritorio y por primera vez estaba perdiendo los estribos. ¿Que le había pasado a el? Trato por enésima vez expulsar la pieza de ajedrez de su garganta. Atem todavía daba intentos de también querer sacarla, pero en vano. Había dejado el altavoz prendido para saber del intruso y aun no había noticias, Justamente cuando se había dado por vencido con el intruso, llamaron.

-. Ha escapado por los ductos de ventilación, no sabemos donde puede estar ahora señor

Esas palabras hicieron que por fin Seto hiciera que Atem expulsara la pieza de ajedrez, después de esto, Yami echo su cabeza hacia atrás y parecía que su alma salia de su boca.

Mientras tanto, Mizuki estaba tratando de salir por el laberinto de la ventilación, por lo menos ahora esa pequeña opresión en su pecho desapareció en cuanto había recorrido tres metros en el ducto.

-. Ahora tengo que buscar la salida. Solo espero que Atem este bien

Meneo su cabeza para apartar sus pensamientos y seguir buscando su salida, con su mano toco el folder donde estaba su respuesta. Tal vez si solo le echara un vistazo no le haría mal. Realmente solo leyó el nombre y enseguida lo tomo, aun sin siquiera asegurarse que era ese, pero en su interior ya sabia que era ese y solo ver la fotografía lo afirmo aun mas.

Y ahora que me acuerdo...

Sarah y Yugi ya no se les ocurría que hacer para entretenerse, habían completado todos los juegos del segundo, esperando hacer tiempo para esperar a sus amigos (nótese el énfasis en Atem y Mizuki) así que para no seguir aburrida Sarah empezó a una conversación que quería hacer mucho tiempo.

-. Ne Yugi~

-. ¿Si?

-. ¿Porque tu hermano nunca estuvo contigo de pequeño?

Ahora si que no sabia que contestarle. Sarah se incorporo y lo miro fijamente esperando una respuesta, expreso su victoria con una sonrisa.

-. Eres pésimo mintiendo ¿sabes?

-. Si.

-. Y ahora quiero saber la verdad. Toda.

Yugi solo pudo suspirar y contarle todo a su mejor amiga. Las reacciones de esta cambiaban conforme le contaba el relato, de ser sorprendida a resentida, expectante, intrigada, triste y al final comprensiva. Si solo hubiera estado con el ahí para apoyarlo, si no hubiera sido por su padre...todo seria diferente. Abrazo a Yugi dándole un gesto de comprensión y apoyo, una muestra de su duradera amistad.

-. Sarah

-. ¿Si? .- Ocultando su rostro en el cuello del chico

-. Lo lamento .- Dando a entender que sabia lo que ella pensaba, solo así pudo romper en un llanto silencioso.

No podía sacarse de la cabeza lo sucedido con Mizuki ¿A quien le debería creer? Sarah la conocía casi de toda la vida, en cambio a Mizuki...

-. ¿Que debería hacer?

Tumbado en el suelo empezó a hacer conjeturas, lo único que coincidían las historias era que todo había empezado hace ocho años. Tenia que desentrañar la verdad por si solo.

Lleno sus pulmones del fresco aire nocturno, en verdad necesitaba refrescar su mente, pero primero tenia que dejar de llorar, eso lo haría después de encontrarlo a el así que se seco sus lágrimas, se quito su gorro y lo guardo junto con el folder para poder entrar a Kaiba Corp. Con algo de prisa se acerco a lo que parecía ser la recepción.

-. Disculpe ¿No vio a un muchacho de cabello tricolor estar aquí?

-. Se encuentra en la enfermería del edificio ¿Usted lo conoce?

-. ¿Que le paso? ¿Esta bien? ¿Puede decirme donde queda?

-. Tercer piso al fondo .- Dijo el hombre algo nervioso por la actitud de la pelinegra

-. ¡Gracias! .- Corriendo hacia el elevador

Atem apenas volvía a tener sentido de la situación, la próxima vez no haría una tos falsa si había piezas pequeñas cerca. Kaiba lo miraba atentamente, como si así pudiera saber que le había pasado, ya iba a hablar cuando cierta pelinegra apareció.

-. Eres un estúpido ¿lo sabes? .-Le dijo en cuanto estuvo cerca de el

El solo esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, ganándose así un pequeño golpe por Mizuki, ella volteo a ver a Kaiba que solo la miro interrogante y se fue afuera.

-. Yami ¿puedes ponerme al día?

El tricolor solo pudo hacer una risita

-.-.-.-

Se sintió tranquila al llegar a casa y no ser recibida con un abrazo de Sarah, aunque le extraño que solamente estuviera Mirai, durmiendo en el sofá. Se suponía que debería estar con Sarah, suspiro y llevo a Mirai a su habitación, la dejo ahí y fue a la suya, prendió la luz y volvió a leer el archivo, cuando lo termino, salio al jardín con lágrimas en el rostro y con paso vacilante se acerco a un rincón del jardín, con sus manos temblorosas encontró que las enredaderas de esa parte estaban siendo usadas como cortina, inhalo aire y abrió la cortina. Su sorpresa no se hizo esperar, mas lágrimas salían de sus ojos y ahogo un gemido, se acerco a la pequeña casa y abrió la puerta

-. Te encontré...Hashimoto Shinda

To be continued

* * *

><p>O.o Por fin encontro a su madre ¿Que sucedera ahora? La calma ha terminado para Mizuki ¿Causara que tambien termine con la de los demas?¿Podre dejarme de reir mentalmente cada vez que hago de anunciadora? No lo se pero espero seguir escribiendo mas suspenso, ardidas de Troya y mas en el siguiente capitulo.<p>

Akefia*: He leído fics donde le dicen al ladrón cuando están en Egipto así, y la verdad me gusta ^w^

19*: En el anime y creo que también en el manga pasan tres años en los que Yugi tenia a Yami, así que tendrían 19 y que para mi cumplirían 20 este año ^3^

neko por nada*: Según leí que cada vez que Yami/Atem fruncía el ceño parecía un neko ^/^

Oigan, les tengo una petición. ¿Pueden hacer un fan art donde pongan a Seto tratando de sacar la pieza de ajedrez? Quiero ver que pensaban ustedes cuando querían saber que pensaba Seto ewe


	9. Chapter 9 Tormentas

Chapter 9. Tormentas

-. Te encontré...Hashimoto Shinda

La aludida solo volteo y soltó un ligero gemido como una reacción de sorpresa, se volteo y se paralizo, ninguna podía moverse de donde estaba, solo una sentía rencor.

-. Mi pequeña... .- Dando pequeños pasos hacia Mizuki

-. ¡Yo no soy tu pequeña!¡Me abandonaste! .- Retrocediendo tres pasos de ella

-. ¡Yo nunca te abandone! ¡El maldito sacerdote te alejo de mi!

-. ¡No es cierto todo lo que dices es mentira! ¡Mentira! .- Agarrando su cabeza

Muchas emociones, era demasiado, no podía soportar tantas cosas al mismo tiempo. Dejo de agarrar su cabeza, dio media vuelta y se fue de ahí. Shinda no solo corrió por su hija, podía decirse que volaba para poder alcanzarla y poder tenerla entre sus brazos una vez mas.

-. ¡Mizuki!

-. ¡Dejame! ¡Ya no quiero tener nada contigo!

Su corazón se desgarraba al escuchar esas palabras de su propia sangre ¡No! No la dejaría ir, no soportaba el dolor de no haberla tenido cerca, tenia que estar junto a ella.

No podía seguir así, realmente no lo aceptaba, si seguían llegando esas imágenes a su mente, de verdad que no permanecer consciente mas tiempo. No sabia a donde se dirigía, solo quería un lugar donde pudiera sentirse protegida del mundo y de si misma, ¿como encontrarlo? Su casa era ese refugio pero si volvía allá, Shinda iría también, siguió corriendo hacia donde su corazón la guiase, cuando decidió que era el mejor momento para parar, abrió los ojos.

-.-.-.-

El cielo empezó a oscurecerse con violencia, al parecer alguien había hecho que los dioses se enojaran o se compadecieran de la víctima, ya no era la hermosa tonalidad morada de antes, solo eran relampagueos y torrentes de agua. Atem decidió darse prisa en volver, no quería mojarse mas de lo que quería, quería descansar para poder visitar a Mizuki mañana, cuando llego Yugi estaba preocupado y con una Sarah al borde del colapso nervioso y con el celular en mano. Con ansias agarro el teléfono de Sarah y escucho.

-. ¡¿Sarah? ¡Sarah hablame por favor! No se que hacer .- Decía entre sollozos

-. Mirai soy yo, Atem, ella no puede hablar por ahora, así que dime que paso

-. ¡Es Mizu! Me quede esperándola en el sofá y desperté en mi habitación, volví a bajar para cenar con ella pero solo escuche gritos desde afuera y como Mizu salia corriendo del jardín seguida por alguien mas y con esta lluvia no se que puede hacer...Ya llame a todos y...y realmente ¡no quiero que Mizu se lastime! .- Ahora diciendo en lamentos y lloriqueos

-. Mirai, trata de respirar hondo y calmate, ya llamaste a todos y nos pondremos a buscarla, si quieres ayudar quedate en casa, volveremos con Mizuki ¿Puedes hacerlo?

Se escucharon resoplidos entrecortados, decidió interpretarlos como un si, se despidió de ella y miro a su aibou que trataba de tranquilizar a Sarah.

-.-.-.-

No podía encontrarse a si misma, no sabia donde iba solo había temor en su mente y corazón, no quería volver a recordar ese doloroso momento, sus lágrimas se mezclaban con los torrentes de agua que caían del cielo. "¡Alejense!" pensaba mientras miraba hacia todos lados, mirando sombras aterradoras en ese momento, su corazón estaba al limite, su sufrimiento crecía hasta hacerse insoportable. Necesitaba a alguien, algo con que protegerse de todo, no quería sentir eso.

-. ¡Dejame!

Un tropiezo, un grito y cerro los ojos. Deteniendo su huida en un lugar, oía un sonido agitado, lo reconoció a los pocos segundos...

-.-.-.-

Las calles empezaban a inundarse y no había rastro de que la tormenta parara, si no encontraba a Mizuki pronto, no se lo perdonaría, no quería que volviera a sufrir ese día.

-. Mizu-chan perdoname por haberte hecho sufrir tanto...no tenia esas intenciones

Shinda corría al máximo de su capacidad y aun no la encontraba, solo esperaba que alguien hubiese estado en casa para llamar a Sarah. Lo que no sabia es que había un grupo de siete personas buscando a la pelinegra por todas partes. Solo quedaban veinte lugares donde se les ocurriría que estaba ella.

-. ¡Mizuki!

Cada uno gritaba el nombre de la ojiverde para que respondiera pero sin éxito alguno, el agua estancada no ayudaba mas que tropezaran con objetos dentro del agua o se resbalaran, la tormenta no parecía tener compasión con los que se encontraban afuera. Aun estando separados no había rastros de ella.

-.-.-.-

Casi saliendo del susto de volver a estar dentro de ese monstruo, resbalándose en el proceso, se alejo del lugar hasta llegar debajo del puente cercano, no era el mejor refugio para algo así pero ya no caía con tanta fuerza el agua, se arrincono hasta estar pegada a la base del puente, viendo con miedo la corriente pudo seguir reviviendo ese momento una y otra vez. Y con el corazón hecho trizas se quedo dormida.

Lo ultimo que escucho fue un murmullo de una voz...

Ese aroma la molestaba, sabia en donde estaba, el hospital. Con algo de dolor abrió sus ojos y se encontró con Sarah y Atem, la primera estaba dormida y el segundo estaba leyendo y con su mano libre tocaba sin parar la superficie de las sabanas, iba a comentar algo pero estaba demasiado cansada para moverse y hablar. No sabia que hora eran o que día podría ser para que ellos no dejaran la habitación, sin querer respiro y empezó a toser, delatando su conciencia, Sarah se despertó al instante y Atem cerro el libro de golpe.

-. Hola .- Dijo Mizuki en un carraspeo

Sarah se arrojo a los brazos de Mizuki mientras lloraba y pedía que no volviera a hacer eso, Mizuki solo se dejo hacer mientras veía con confusión eso ¿Cuanto tiempo estuvo inconsciente? Miro a Atem interrogándolo y el solo suspiro.

-. Sarah .- Desarmo su abrazo en segundos y se volvió a sentar como esperando su reacción

-. Has permanecido en el hospital por mas de dos días, estar tanto tiempo en la tormenta te afecto tanto que casi te nos mueres de pulmonía y tenias mucha fiebre, por suerte Shinda...

-. No me hables de ella .- Su tono de voz se alzo y ya no era un susurro

-. Deberías estar feliz, la encontraste y...

-. Me abandono y tuve que vivir por ocho años sin saber si realmente me había abandonado y ahora que lo se me niego a reconocerla

-. Pero...

Un gemido angustioso se alcanzo a escuchar al pie de la puerta y ver a Shinda correr hacia otro lado. Mizuki no expreso ni decepción o sorpresa, solo miro con indiferencia todo.

-. ¿Cuando me puedo ir?

-.-.-.-

Llegaron a casa y cerro sus ventanas y corrió las cortinas, no quería ser espiada por nadie, un zumbido la alerto de un mensaje entrante y con sorpresa vio que era de Shiro. Cuando termino de leerlo se le bajo la presión y con lentitud se acerco a la puerta, se asomo y no vio a nadie, volvió hacia la ventana y veía que Atem y Yugi se iban con Mirai, de seguro para entretenerla y Sarah se despedía de ellos, con prisa saco un abrigo corto negro y una bufanda del mismo color y los escondió debajo de su almohada, para cuando entrara Sarah ella se iría hacia su encuentro.

-. Gomenasai Sarah...

Cuando escucho la puerta del frente, cerro la suya y salio por la ventana con sus cosas, con su abrigo puesto se encamino lentamente a donde fue la ultima vez.

_-. "Tengo que hallar una manera de quitarlo de en medio a Atem"_

Llego y pidió ser atendida por el presidente de la empresa, cuando le dijeron que subiera fue rápidamente al elevador, antes de que las puertas del ascensor se abrieran completamente ella salio y se acerco a la puerta del CEO.

-. Hola otra vez Kaiba

-. ¿No deberías estar en casa?

-. Aleja tus manos de cualquier aparato de comunicación, se que llamaras a Yami para que venga por mi y no quiero que eso suceda, además vengo a darte una propuesta de mi hogar.

-. ¿Propuesta?

Mizuki expreso una sonrisa y se sentó enfrente del castaño.

-.-.-.-

Shinda solo suspiro apesadumbrada, al parecer su mundo se colapsaba demasiado rápido para detenerlo, su hija no la quería reconocer, todo parecía ir de mal en peor, toda la culpa la tenia ella por haber confiado en Shiro. Recorría las calles de Domino con pesar, después de la tormenta de hace dos días, un viento frío azotaba la ciudad. Gracias a ese viento se podía ver el mas hermoso anochecer que había visto y recordó ese momento.

_**Flash-Back**_

"_-. Mamá ¿Porque hay tanto viento hoy?_

_-. Acercate._

_La pequeña se acerco al gran ventanal de la habitación de su madre y se sento a su lado, espero a que le dijera algo pero no hablo, en cambio volteo a ver a su madre que veía por el ventanal e hizo lo mismo. Lo que vio la dejo en asombro._

_-. ¡Mira mamá! El cielo esta despejado...las estrellas empiezan a verse ¡Que bonito!_

_-. Antes de que tu nacieras y yo conociera a Fuko, mi madre me contó que cuando llega un cambio, no importa si sea para mal o bien, todo alrededor debe cambiar, es un ciclo infinito que no se podrá detener._

_-. Casi lo entiendo pero, me gustaría que me contaras una historia ¿puedes?_

_-. Por supuesto que si._

_Cuando en el mundo aun era antiguo y no había miles de cosas modernas como ahora, existió una joven que sin saberlo, poseía un don que solo unos pocos poseían y ese era el de controlar la magia. Esa joven cuando cumplió los diez supo de su don y a tan corta edad se adentro en el camino de la magia. Pasaron ocho años desde entonces y forjo grandes amistades, en especial con el príncipe que se convirtió en rey, ambos se amaron como nadie en el mundo pero, la mente de la muchacha fue corrompida por un sacerdote malvado que solo quería aprovechar el enorme poder de ella, el príncipe fue manipulado y mato a la única que le robaría el aliento. Cuando ella murió a manos de su amado, la magia se disperso por su reinado, su amor se convirtió en odio y dolor, por cinco días que parecieron siglos para todo el que habitara ahí la desgracia se desvaneció al comienzo del sexto día, con la muerte del rey. Devastado por lo que había hecho, murió de tristeza, esa tristeza inmensa causo que el odio de la magia de su amor se desvaneciera, dejando en paz el reino. Pero no podía dejar así como así su odio, cada año sucede lo mismo, repitiendo la historia en el corazón de la joven._

_Mizuki se quedo pensando un poco la historia y se sento al lado de su madre, su única conclusión era que los cambios ocurrían por las acciones de todos, no importaba si fuera una acción pequeña, haría un cambio, volvió a mirar las estrellas que brillaban con mas fuerza al ver que el Astro Rey desaparecía en el horizonte, todo estaba conectado al cambio. Con esos pensamientos se fue quedando dormida._

_**Fin del Flash-Back**_

-. Todo es un cambio, no importa que haga, todo cambiara a bien y para mal.

-.-.-.-

Cansada salio de Kaiba Corp. En el camino hacia su casa sintió el gran vacío de su corazón, no pensó que hacer ese trato la hiciera sentir así, pero tenia que hacerlo, ahora vendría la parte mas difícil de hacer lo que planeaba hacer en ese momento. Cuando estuvo cerca de su casa, se adentro en el jardín con cautela, no quería ser descubierta, con rapidez trepo la parte baja de la casa y llego a su ventana que estaba abierta, se adentro y la cerro, bajo con Sarah para tomar un te caliente. Sarah solo dijo monosílabos durante el tiempo que estuvo abajo, se la notaba cansada y triste, pero Mizuki mostró indiferencia.

-.-.-.-

Shinda no había dicho palabra desde que llego a casa de Yugi, verla ahí significaba que Mizuki seguía sin reconocerla y sin quererla cerca, Ashita la consoló y la entretuvo, mandando a Yugi y a Yami para ir por Mizuki.

-. ¿Que haremos?

-. Debe de haber una forma de hacer que la acepte

-. Si realmente fuera ella misma

-. ¿Que?

Fue ahí donde Yugi contó todo lo que recordaba de la ojiverde.

-.-.-.-

No pudieron hacer que Mizuki saliera de la habitación, su voz era distinta y parecía que estuviera rasgando algo, incluso se rehusó a abrir la puerta por Sarah. Paso hora y media y se dieron por vencidos. Sarah los despidió con tristeza y les recordó que podían traer a Mirai en la mañana, ellos solo asintieron y se fueron.

Su cuarto había cambiado radicalmente, no sabia como termino así, todo estaba desordenado y roto, solo unas cuantas cosas estaban intactas, además que sufría constantes dolores de cabeza, no recordaba nada desde su reunión con Kaiba, trato de ponerse de pie pero en cuanto se movió el dolor en su cabeza se intensifico, ahogando el gemido se quedo en su lugar.

_-. "¿Adolorida? Jajaja no me sorprende que estés así después de lo que hice"_

-. ¿Que me hiciste?

_-. "Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte...aun jajaja"_

-. ¿Que es lo que quieres de mi?

_-. "Muy pronto lo sabrás"_

-.-.-.-

Un niño de no mas de diez años jugaba cerca de un río muerto*, al parecer le divertía hacer pequeños hoyos a lo largo de la orilla, como si estuviera buscando algo, cuando dio con la base de la montaña su curiosidad despertó al encontrarse un montículo de rocas cerca del río, empezando a quitar las piedras pudo notar la humedad del suelo...

-. ¡No puede ser!

Con nuevas energías quito una piedra mas grande y el agua surgió, su grito de alegría alerto a los demás niños que rondaban por ahí y se acercaron, su sorpresa no se hizo esperar y empezaron a llamar a gritos a sus padres, todos vieron con alegría y admiración el liquido vitalicio que había escaseado en la isla, sin darse cuenta que un ligero brillo dorado desaparecía en la corriente del río, perdiéndose en el cauce que conectaba con el mar.

-.-.-.-

_-. "Ha sido liberado"_

Con brusquedad paro su caminata a la escuela, extrañando a Sarah que había recuperado un poco su carácter alegre, ignorando esa sensación extraña en su mente siguió caminando, convenciendo a Sarah que solo había sido un pensamiento.

Esa voz quedo muda durante todo el día y los siguientes a ese, Mizuki había cambiado su rutina, ya no salia de su habitación mas que para comer u otra necesidad, su apetito bajo considerablemente y aparecieron pequeñas ojeras, además que desaparecía entre clases y volvía después de la hora de salida, Atem ya no podía encontrarse seguido con ella, es como si lo estuviera evitando, además que siempre traía papeles consigo.

-. ¿En serio te encuentras bien? .- Pregunto Yami al ver como su cabello parecía cobrar vida propia y mover sus orejas de gato con frenesí

-. Si si solo estoy algo ocupada

-. ¿En que?

-. Es algo que no puedo contarte ahora

-. Ya se, en vez de estarte ocupando en lo que estés haciendo iras conmigo a la heladería, necesitas relajarte.

Mizuki lo pensó unos momentos antes de apartar la vista de lo que estaba leyendo y escribiendo otra vez, guardo todo y se fue con el. Cuando llegaron fue sorprendida por un abrazo gigante, cuando fue liberada del gesto expreso su sonrisa y se volvió a lanzar a los brazos de su hermano mayor.

-. ¿Tu hiciste eso?

-. Me lo encontré el otro día y pues el no sabia como te desparecías de la escuela y decidimos hacer este plan

-. Gracias .- Dándole un abrazo

-. Por cierto, quiero que tengas esto

Mizuki recibió diez boletos y antes de que pudiera saber de que eran, Alex le contó eso, sonrío por segunda vez y parecía que el cansancio desaparecía de su cuerpo, llenándolo de energía, Yami sonrió al ver que su plan había funcionado, lo que realmente había ayudado fue Alex, su curiosidad estaba despierta al escuchar sobre el concierto, realmente quería conocer...

-.-.-.-

-. ¡Whoa! Sugoi ne

-. El concierto mundial ¿en verdad te los dio?

-. Claro y quiero usarlos en ustedes

-. ¡Muchas gracias! En verdad

No podía calmarse, esto solo era una pequeña pausa para que apareciera la tormenta de su corazón, la voz solo murmuraba cosas que apenas podía escuchar, además que la extraña sensación que tuvo parecía que la advertía que algo llegaría y volvería a cambiar todo. Su celular sonó cortando el momento ya que volvería a hacer unos acuerdos con Seto, se disculpo y prometió que también iría al evento ya que no se lo perdería por nada y partió.

Después de entrar a la casa corrió a su habitación y se encerró, se sento en su cama y vio vagamente su habitación, no sabia que hacer ahora, volvía a tener esas visiones de cuando era niña y ya no sabia si eran verdad o no.

Con lentitud se bajo de la cama y busco debajo de ella, aun estaban ahí. Tal vez si volvía a tomarlas...ya no sentiría mas este sufrimiento interno.

To be continued

río muerto*: Mi forma de decir que ahí existió uno

Ya puse spoiler...xD¡Por fin puse algo que sucedió en Mephisto's! No sabia si realmente poner esto pero creo que añadí mas suspenso a lo que le sucede a Mizuki...En un momento tendran el honor de leer el omake del capitulo donde habra recuerdos de los personajes pero principalmente de Mizuki... ¿Que hablo con Kaiba? ¿Que sucederá en el concierto? ¿Porque esa voz molesta a Mizuki? ¿Que salio del río? Muchas preguntas y van saliendo mas, un enigma esta apareciendo y solo esta haciéndose mas grande conforme Mizuki se vuelve a comportar como antes...¿Que estará escondiendo? Nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo

Capitulo 10. Todo en marcha


	10. Omake I Corrientes y hospitales

Omake. Corrientes y hospitales

Todo su mundo se derrumbaba ante ella, sus ilusiones morian mientras los problemas crecian y ella no podia hacer nada. Apenas le quedaba optimismo para enfrentar todo lo que pasaba y con eso ya habian matado sus pequeñas fuerzas para continuar. Salio corriendo de ahi, queria que su padre dejara de maltratar a su madre y dejarlas sin dinero

-._ "¡No quiero! No lo acepto ¡Quiero quedarme aqui!"_

Siguio corriendo hasta no poder mas y apenas sintio las gotas que caian del cielo con fuerza, el miedo la embargo, estaba perdida, no conocia el lugar y la lluvia solo ayudaba a que cayera continuamente al suelo, el nivel del agua en las calles subia y bajaba por donde fuera ella. Su vision desmejoraba por la lluvia y por sus lagrimas en su rostro. No tuvo tiempo de detenerse y cayo.

Shinda salio segundos despues de que Mizuki saliera, el cielo empezaba a oscurecerse y a resonar los truenos, si en verdad caeria con semejante fuerza la tormenta, haria estragos en las calles y toda la culpa la tenia Fuko.

-. ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! Ni siquiera quieres a tu propia hija ¡No te preocupas por nada que no sea dinero!

Un relampago alumbro toda la ciudad, seguido del trueno mas ensordecedor que habia escuchado, las calles estaban inundandose y aun no encontraba a su hija. Grito su nombre varias veces sin resultado, no tenia que darse por vencida, queria ver a su hija sana y salva, con esos pensamientos siguio adelante, importandole poco que el ejercito de agua le impidiera ver con claridad.

-. ¡Mizuki!

-. ¡Ayuda! ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!

Su corazon dio un vuelco al reconocer la voz de su pequeña, guiandose con su voz llego a donde estaba ella y nada la preparo para ver lo que pasaba ante sus ojos.

-. ¡Mizuki!

-. ¡Mamá! ¡Ayudame! ¡Ayudame!

Mizuki estaba siendo arrastrada por la corriente del rio y apenas podia asomar su cabeza de la furiosa corriente, sin pensarlo dos veces se arrojo a la furia acuatica.

-.-.-.-

Una mujer llego al hospital cargando a una pequeña niña inconsciente, ambas parecian muertos vivientes y chorreaban agua por todos lados, dos enfermeras se acercaron rapidamente al ver que apenas se podia mantener de pie la mujer, una se llevo a la niña y la segunda llevo a la mujer que con solo saber que estaba en el hospital se desvanecio.

A las pocas horas Shinda desperto en una cama de hospital y sin ningun rastro de Mizuki, con un poco de lentitud se levanto en la cama y vio alrededor, no habia nadie, ni siquiera su esposo. Dejo escapar un gruñido de enojo y dolor, ese hombre nunca la merecio y nunca lo seria, esperaba que ya se hubieran puesto en marcha el divorcio, iba a llamar a la enfermera pero entro el señor de gabacha blanca( mejor conocido como doctor xD).

-. ¿Como esta mi hija? ¿Donde esta?

-. Esta bien, hemos establecido su temperatura ahora ella esta durmiendo, esta en la habitacion contigua

-. ¿Puedo verla?

El doctor solo asintio y se acerco a ella para ayudarla a ponerse en pie y la acompaño a la habitacion donde se encontraba Fuko cargando a Mizuki hacia la salida.

-. Señor aun no es tiempo de darle el alta a la niña

-. Deja a mi niña en la cama y vete

-. Señor deje a la niña en la cama o llamare a seguridad

-. Apenas si la cuidas bien

-. Tu ocasionaste esto, asi que largo de aqui, deja a Mizuki en paz

-. Me pertenece .- Apretando con fuerza el pequeño cuerpo.

Con todas sus fuerzas le dio una cachetada a su esposo, que sorprendido por el gesto dejo de apretar a su hija y Shinda aprovecho eso para ponerla en sus brazos. El doctor llamo a dos guardias e hizo que se lo llevaran de ahi, expreso sus disculpas y dejo a Shinda a solas con su hija.

-. Gomenasai hija mia

La deposito con cuidado en la cama y se sento a su lado, esperando que despertara. Horas despues desperto y miro a su madre, que traia tambien una bata de hospital como ella, se abrazo a ella suplicando que no queria volver a salir en tormentas y volver al hospital. Shinda hizo que sus temores se disiparan y que ya no volverian a esa ciudad. No mas problemas para ellas dos nunca el nunca a veces puede convertirse en un por el momento...

Fin del primer omake. Recuerdo de Shinda...Mizuki niega cada recuerdo en donde aparezca su madre, haciendo que los recuerdos se desgarren y sean sellados en su mente.


	11. Chapter 10 Todo en marcha

Chapter 10. Todo en marcha

Después de entrar a la casa corrió a su habitación y se encerró, se sento en su cama y vio vagamente su habitación, no sabia que hacer ahora, volvía a tener esas visiones de cuando era niña y ya no sabia si eran verdad o no.

Con lentitud se bajo de la cama y busco debajo de ella, aun estaban ahí. Tal vez si volvía a tomarlas...ya no sentiría mas este sufrimiento interno.

Si la voz tuviera cuerpo ahora estaria sonriendo, todo marchaba como queria, volveria a tener control de ella, sin saber los planes de aquel ser, se dejo a la calmante sensacion del medicamento, metiendola en un sueño profundo.

-.-.-.-

Un escalofrio recorrio su cuerpo pero lo ignoro ya que lo justifico al ver la brisa fria que entraba por la ventana, cerrandola y volviendo con Ashita, realmente no tenia mucho que hacer, ademas que le interesaba saber que paso en ese entonces.

-. Yo tuve la culpa

-. Claro que no la tiene, usted nunca lo pudo ver venir

-. Pero pude evitarlo y no lo hice

De verdad que esa era la segunda vez que volvian al mismo tema: la ida. Ya habia escuchado la version de Sarah, Yugi, Ashita pero faltaba la de Mizuki. Sin su version no podria armar el rompecabezas que necesitaba para la verdad. Cansado se sirvio un poco de te verde con miel y le sirvio a Ashita que se lo agradecio con la mirada.

-.-.-.-

Seto en verdad estaba impresionado, los preparativos que estaban haciendo se desarrollaban rapidamente, solo habia que hacer unos arreglos y estaria el anuncio listo. En verdad estaba sorprendido por la capacidad de hacer negocios de Mizuki, ademas que ya se llevaban mejor, ya no habia miraditas asesinas cada diez minutos, hasta parecia que el castaño mostraba calidez con la pelinegra.

-. ¿Te parece si metemos las imagenes? .- Interrogo la ojiverde

-. Se supone que es para todos

-. Pero tentaria a cualquiera

Se alejo de la mesa para recargarse en su asiento y su espalda se lo agradecio, de verdad que organizar eso costaba mucha energia y tiempo, no pudo evitar soltar un bostezo que causo la atencion de Seto que solo la miraba con sus ojos frios.

-. Puedes irte ya, puedo hacerme cargo yo aqui

-. Pero...

-. Nada de peros, Yami me ha contado que no te has permitido descanso alguno despues de que saliste del hospital, mas que el de la heladeria

-. Ains bueno ya, me voy a descansar y la semana que viene volvere.

El castaño solo asintio, Mizuki guardo sus cosas y salio de la oficina del castaño no sin antes despedirse de el.

-.-.-.-

Otra vez el brillo dorado en el agua, parecia que era mas grande de lo que penso, las corrientes lo movian hacia donde fuera pero avanzaba hacia delante, como si algo lo estuviera llamando.

Su mano fue directo a sostener su cabeza al recibir esa vista, sus pasos se detuvieron para no chocar con las personas que pasaban a su lado, tuvo que sentarse en un banco que habia por el lugar para poder quitarse el mareo.

-. En verdad necesito relajarme...

Con lentitud se fue a su hogar, acomodo su palestina para dar calor a su cuello y siguio caminando mientras divagaba por sus pensamientos.

-.-.-.-

Se arrepentia de haber comido, su rostro se puso ligeramente verde y salio disparada al baño, Sarah suspiro cansada al ver que Mizuki se habia vuelto a descuidar, ademas que debia de comer mas para quitarse la secuela de la pulmonia pero con las salidas que hacia ya le era imposible recordarselo, Mirai miraba el plato a medio comer de Mizuki y no pudo evitar preguntar.

-. ¿Acaso tu comida sabe tan mal?

-. Solo calla y come .- Contesto con una mano en su cara

-. ¿Y terminar como Mizu? No gracias prefiero vivir

-. Come ¬¬

Mirai iba a replicar pero fue interrumpida por las intengibles quejas que hacia Mizuki despues de haber salido del baña, se acerco a las escaleras y subio a su cuarto, cerro con llave su puerta y se echo a su cama, necesitaba descansar y no le importaba si ocurria un huracan, dormiria hasta que fueran las diez de la noche del dial siguiente. Sarah quiso seguirla pero prefirio terminar de comer y subirle un te

pero la puerta estaba cerrada y no escuchaba ruido alguno mas que el de una respiracion acompasada, decidio tomar el te y venir mas tarde.

-.-.-.-

Corria por diferentes pasillos, como si fuese un laberinto, trataba de buscar la salida pero solo habia cuartos vacios, otros pasos resonaban en ese lugar y la estaban persiguiendo

-. No escaparas de mi, al comenzar a debilitarte me liberas poco a poco y ahora como estas lo suficientemente debil puedo ser tu una vez mas.

-. ¡Nunca!

Da la vuelta en una esquina y solo pudo abrir sus ojos verdes de terror al ver esos ojos iguales a los suyos, dio mevia vuelta y corrio hacia el lado contrario, su respiracion era irregular al escuchar la risa tenebrosa de ella.

-. ¿Sigues huyendo? Mira a tu alrededor, yo soy tu y tu eres yo

Los pasillos se convertian en espejos y el suelo ahora era de cristal, en todos lados estaba su copia y sin esperarlo cayó al vacio.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y miro desesperada su habitacion, esperando encontrar algo, pero solo encontro el desastre de hace un dia, trato de calmarse y busco a tientas la cortina de la ventana para dejar pasar los rayos de la luna.

-. Solo fue un sueño...solo fue un sueño

Se quedo un rato mas viendo a la reina del cielo nocturno antes de bajarse de su cama y pasear por su cuarto, buscando en sus recuerdos las lecciones de los sueños que le dieron años atras.

-. ¿A que estoy huyendo realmente? .- Susurro al fin despues de saber el significado de su sueño.

-.-.-.-

Era una muerta viviente al llegar al salon, por suerte sus maestros no la molestaron y la dejaron dormir, cuando volvio a despertar se encontraba acostada en el cesped con su (¡¿SU? !Es de todas enga!) Atem.

-. ¿Te sientes mejor?

-. No lo se .- Mientras se restregaba los ojos

-. Despertaste a tiempo, hace unos segundos tocaron la campana

-. ¿Te parece si me dejas en el arbol y te veo en la salida?

-. Te hubieras quedado

-. No me sentia comoda ahi dentro

Atem suspiro y dejo que volviera a dormir, se quedo mirando a su ojiverde acomodarse en las ramas y volver a dormir ya cuando noto que ya se habia ido del mundo se fue al salon. Nunca tuvo que haberla dejado.

-.-.-.-

Su sueño apacible repentinamente se volvio pesadilla, de un lago tranquilo a un agua turbulenta y vegetacion muerta se convirtio, inmediatamente empezo a correr alejandose del paisaje muerto.

-. ¿Otra vez huyendo o no quieres usar tu magia?

-. ¡Alejate!

Sin darse cuenta, su perseguidora se acerco peligrosamente a la sombra de la ojiverde y sin siquiera pensarlo otra vez se mezclo con ella.

Un vacio se posesiono de su corazon, dandole tanto dolor fisico como mental haciendola despertar, su color de ojos cambio, no era el oliva brillante de antes sino que su color se habia vuelto negro como el abismo de la muerte. Una sonrisa burlona aparecio en sus labios, por fin lo habia hecho.

-. Preparate Atem, porque esta vez yo te matare a ti.

-.-.-.-

Un estremecimiento recorrio la espina dorsal del tricolor, un mal presentimiento se alojo en su mente haciendo que se distrajera repetidas veces de la clase, Yugi que era el mas "unido" a la mente del mayor solo lo miro preocupado antes de hablarle por su lazo.

-. "¿Estas bien?"

-. "No lo se, hace un momento senti una presencia"

-. "¿Que? ¿Donde?"

-. "Cerca de aqui, no se si sea una fuerza enemiga"

-. "Ya veremos en la salida"

Atem ya no volvio a constestarle, miro hacia su izquierda y vio el asiento vacio de la ojiverde, la preocupacion se unio al mal presentimiento, esperaba que Mizuki tambien lo hubiera notado. Por desgracia esa presencia era lo que poseia la ojiverde. Las campanas que anunciaban el fin de las clases sonaron minutos despues, la mayoria de los alumnos salia con calma y pausadamente, solo dos chicos volvieron a los territorios de la escuela para recoger a alguien de un arbol.

-. ¡Mizu-chan!

La aludida asomo una mano en forma de saludo y al segundo despues estaba en el suelo, de pie. Ninguno se percato de que su mano derecha estrujaba con fuerza parte del saco escolar. Agradecio que hubieran recogido sus cosas por ella y se fue con ellos a casa.

-. El concierto es esta noche ¿A que hora vamos alla?

-. Los boletos son VIP(Alex esta consintiendo a Mizuki...) ¿Cierto? Vayamos a las ocho, comienza a las media hora despues ¿no?

-. Si, esa hora estaria bien, ustedes pueden contarselo a los demas ¿si? Tengo que hacer unas cosas en casa.

-. Esta bien Mizu-chan

Se despidio con Yugi de un abrazo mientras que con Yami un beso en la mejilla (°o° ¡Estas tocando propiedad publica! ¿Que no ves que se arruga?) y fue con algo de prisa a su casa, volvio a encerrarse en su habitacion y aviso a Sarah que comeria luego, asegurada que la puerta estaba cerrada se dejo caer de rodillas y presionar su mano contra su corazon.

-. Tu lo pediste, voy a usar mi magia para deshacerme de ti .- Dijo en un susurro

Cerro sus ojos y se traslado a su corazon, sin dar tiempo al enemigo se abalanzo contra ella, concentro parte de su energia y la transformo en una lanza, la sombra sonrio.

-. ¿Piensas matarme?

-. Te enseñare que conmigo no se juega

Una batalla se desarrolaba entre las dos, una lanzaba su energia contra la sombra y esta ultima los recibia y contraatacaba con la misma fuerza, al cabo de unos minutos la sombra no podia lanzar ataques, su risa maniatica se habia esfumado y ahora miraba dignamente a Mizuki.

-. Te dije que no jugaras conmigo

-. Tch

Y sin mas atraveso el corazon de la sombra, esta termino disolviendose en el ambiente hasta que no quedo nada de ese ente. Agotada por el desgaste que hizo volvio en si, miro alrededor de su habitacion y noto como si habia materializado la lanza. Con cuidado se levanto e hizo desaparecer el arma, satisfecha por lo que habia hecho bajo a comer.

-.-.-.-

Mirai solo hacia un puchero por no dejarla ir al concierto, pero eso solo se le quito cuando la dejaron con su vecino y se pusieron a jugar videojuegos, las vestimentas de las dos consistian en jeans y una playera de manga corta, se reunieron con los tricolores y fueron al punto de encuentro de los demas.

-. ¿Estan todos?

-. Si creo que si

-. Bien sera mejor que ya nos fueramos

Todos asintieron y se encaminaron al lugar que ya empezaba a hacerse la cola para entrar, muchos soltaron exclamaciones de sorpresa al ver a los tricolores y señalarlos, unos hasta querian autografos de Yugi pero Joey y Tristan se pusieron casi de guardaespaldas para que unas chicas con las hormonas locas se lo quisieran llevar, Anzy y Sarah gruñian un poco, causando que a Yugi se le hiciera una gotita, sin problemas entraron y fueron a la zona VIP(Repito: Alex consiente mucho a Mizuki).

Gracias al pase que tenian pudieron conocer algunos artitas, otros solo dieron su autografo y se encerraron en su camerino.

-. ¡Wow! Tengo el autografo de los chicos de 2Cellos ¡Oh son tan guapos!

-. Y yo el de los chicos de Coldplay ***w***

-. De seguro Alex se gasto una fortuna en estos pases

-. De hecho un de los organizadores se los dio como agradecimiento.

El lugar parecia un antro gigante, al fondo estaban las bebidas y algo de comida, en otro lado habia asientos cerca de la orilla para ver el espectaculo y el centro era una pista de baile, ya habia gente en la planta que esperaba ansiosa el inicio del concierto.

A los diez minutos apagaron las luces y solo unas cuantas prendian al ritmo de una cancion, todos fueron a la orilla para asomarse y empezaran a tararear la cancion, unos animados por el ritmo empezaron a bailar. Todo el ambiente era diversion y despreocupacion, nadie ponia atencion a nada mas que a la musica, ni siquiera se dieron cuentas sus amigos cuando se llevo la mano al pecho sintiendo una punzada, aviso que iria por bebidas y todos asintieron, mejor atencion a la musica que a su amiga. Alejandose del grupo, camino un poco hasta toparse con cierto albino de ojos cafes.

-. ¿Te diviertes Ryou?

-. Si, muchas gracias por invitarme Mizuki-chan

-. Oh por nada

Sin que el albino se lo esperara, quedo inconsciente por la ojiverde que tenia una pequeña sonrisita, con destreza saco lo que queria de Ryou, los ultimos rastros que dejo su Yami en el, no pudo evitar reir al pensar que ahora si seria "puro de corazon", por suerte nadie presto atencion, todo el mundo se encontraba atento a la musica y el ambiente.

Pudo sentir un poco de lastima por el albino pero luego fue remplazada con malicia, ahora tenia un socio en lo que haria en adelante, guardando la pequeña bola oscura y tratando de hacer que Ryou se despertara actuo como Mizuki, nadie sospecho nada, todo marcho perfecto para ella.

-. Te lo dije, tu eres yo y yo soy tu .- Susurro al aire.

Ahora si que puse mucha emocion en el capitulo, ya ni se si yo soy la que escribe la historia o son los personajes...en fin a los anuncios xD ¿Que sucedera con Mizuki? ¿Me daran tomatazos o amenazas de muerte por dejarlas en suspenso? Ahora ya ni se pero va a explotar en miles de pedacitos Troya xD

Capitulo 11. Te rechazo


	12. Chapter 11 Todo en marcha II

Chapter 11. Todo en marcha II

Pudo sentir un poco de lastima por el albino pero luego fue remplazada con malicia, ahora tenia un socio en lo que haria en adelante, guardando la pequeña bola oscura y tratando de hacer que Ryou se despertara actuo como Mizuki, nadie sospecho nada, todo marcho perfecto para ella.

-. Te lo dije, tu eres yo y yo soy tu .- Susurro al aire.

-.-.-.-

Realmente estaba cansada de tanto bailar y corear, el concierto habia durado mas de cinco horas, terminaron de salir a eso de las dos de la madrugada solo porque unos se habian atiborrado de comida.

-. Un gran espectaculo ¿no lo creen?

-. Si, lastima que ya no pude obtener un trozo de la guitarra destrozada u.u

A todos les cayo una gotita en la frente por la respuesta de Sarah, aunque debian admitirlo, cuando la tenian cerca de algun espectaculo, era inolvidable. Mizuki no sabia que sucedio en el instante que fue por la bebidas pero lo tomo como algo sin importancia y siguio platicando hasta que un destello blanco cruzo el cielo, alguien la tomo de la mano y solo pudo sentir alivio al ver que no querian lo de la otra vez, todos se despidieron rapidamente para dirigirse hacia sus casas. Sarah y Mizuki entraron y se sirvieron un poco de jugo que habian comprado dias atras, satisfechas con eso subieron a sus cuartos y se dedicaron a dormir.

-.-.-.-

Un zumbido la saco de sus pensamientos y vio que era su celular, leyo el mensaje que el castaño de ojos azules le mando y solo pudo ponerse ansiosa y algo frustrada, la habia hecho descansar para que no pudiera ver los detalles finales del anuncio que iban a hacer para tomarla por sorpresa.

-. Vas a ver Kaiba, solo te vere y veras ¬¬

-. ¿Que sucede con Kaiba-kun?

-. Na-nada...por cierto ¿Juegas Duel Monsters?

-. Un poco ¿tu?

-. El entretenimiento de Mephisto's jaja .- Mostrando su deck

Sarah fue a su habitacion y volvio tambien con su mazo y lo demas para jugarlo, Sarah usaba monstruos de luz y Mizuki monstruos de luz y agua, solo tenia cuatro de oscuridad. Paso la hora y los resultados quedaron asi: Mizuki jugaba cartas de equipo y efectos de monstruos para bajar los puntos de vida, Sarah apenas podia resistirse a los ataques, riendo un poco por la diversion estuvieron hablando de cosas sin importancia hasta que Mizuki dijo que iba a salir, caminaba ansiosa hacia la plaza y se encontro con los tricolores que estaban paseando por ahi.

-. ¡Chicos!

-. Ah, hola Mizu

-. ¿Que estan haciendo por aqui?

-. Venimos a visitar la nueva tienda de juegos y ¿Tu?

-. Recibi un mensaje donde pasaria algo en la plaza

-. ¿En serio?

-. Si...hay demasiada gente, odio a la gente, yo casi no soy gente (eso no dijo en el concierto xD)

Mizuki tenia razon, la plaza se habia llenado minutos atras y en verdad ver que muchos parecian buscar algo, sucedio. Todas las pantallas cambiaron y mostraron el mismo anuncio.

En el anuncio pasaban duelos pasados, a los de Kaiba Land, Battle City y Duelist Kingdom, en la musica de fondo se escuchaba a musica de requiem del señor de los anillos que por cierto me ayuda a terminar todos y cada uno de los capitulos que han leido ^^, al final mostraban las caras de los mejores duelistas del mundo y casi en el final pronunciaron las palabras que causo gran emocion en todo el mundo.

-. Grand Tournament World Of Games...is coming

Toda Domino se lleno de los clamores de los duelistas, el mayor evento mundial en el que muchos duelistas entrarian y solo uno venceria, los que estuvieron cerca de los tricolores y la pelinegra, gritaron el nombre del rey y se pusieron a perseguirlo, todos querian un duelo antes del torneo.

-. ¡Corre por tu vida! .- Dijeron Mizuki y Atem

-. ¡Esta vez ya no se compara con la vez de Anubis! .- Grito Yugi

-. ¡Calla y corre! .- Contestaron los dos

Mizuki no puso atencion a lo que habia dicho Yugi, solo pudo interpretarlo como si lo volvieran a repetir, aun seguian corriendo y la multitud les pisaban los talones, tal vez si la usara rapido no se darian cuenta. Movio sus manos hacia el frente e hizo una especie de signos que brillaron y se desprendieron de ella conforme las manos cambiaban de posicion, los simbolos se unieron al suelo y formaron una ilusion a los que los perseguian, duro lo suficiente para que ellos fueran a otro lado, con un ligero movimiento de su mano hizo desaparecer la ilusion.

-. Uff, parecia que no se cansarian

-. Si .- Respondio Yami

-. Otro torneo, se nota que Kaiba si se volo la barda .- Comento Yugi

-. ¿Piensan participar?

Recibio una respuesta afirmativa de los dos, maldijo en su mente, necesitaba que por lo menos uno no fuera y en especial Yami. Con cautela volvieron a la plaza solo que ahora tenian una capucha cubirendoles el extravagante peinado, fueron a comprar unas bebidas para refrescarse y vieron como se iba vaciando la plaza, mas tranquilos se quitaron las capuchas. Un rato despues Yugi se fue porque no queria hacer mal compañia.

-. Asi que ¿Quien de los dos es el rey?

-. Yugi (pues si no? Si le gano en la batalla ceremonial tiene el titulo no?)

-. Pense que tu lo serias, aunque tenia una de dos, retarlos a ustedes dos en un duelo y verlo con mis ojos, pero con esto me dejo tranquila

Mizuki fue a comprar mas jugo para quitarse su sed, dejando a Yami que empezo a meditar sobre lo que habia visto y sentido. Su ojiverde habia hecho algo en la huida, pues habia visto salir un pequeño resplandor de su cuerpo cuando puso sus manos adelante ¿Que seria eso? Pero fue interrumpido por un abrazo.

-. ¡Yugi!

-. Ah, eres tu Sarah

-. ¡Ay! Yami eres tu, lo siento te llegue a confundir con Yugi, perdon

-. No tiene importancia ¿Que haces aqui?

-. Busco a Yugi pero no lo veo, se suponia que nos veriamos hace dos horas y...

-. Lo que sucede es que...

Y asi le conto sobre el uevo torneo que estaria proximo a empezar, ademas de la persecucion de fans y duelistas. Sarah solo pudo reir un poco y decir que iria a casa, se despidio y se fue, paso un buen rato en el que Atem se pregunto por la ojiverde varias veces y el porque tardaba tanto.

-. ¿Mizu? .- Al voltear hacia el camino por donde se habia ido, ya que habia escuchado pasos

-. Lo siento alguien me entretuvo, toma .- Tendiendo el jugo

La noche los sorprendio y decidieron que mejor era irse, mañana se verian otra vez para pasear.

-.-.-.-

Cuando llego Yami a casa se encontro con la noticia de que Sarah le habia dicho lo que sentia por Yugi y ahora se tendio en el sofa, cansado y pensativo. Aun no podia sacarte de la cabeza el extraño resplandor que habia salido de la pelinegra, dejo llevarse por sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que el estaba empezando a sacar una pequeña chispa roja en una taza en frente de el que parecia calmar su inquietud, cuando abrio los ojos se sorprendio por lo que estaba haciendo pero un pequeño rastro de panico se vislumbro en sus ojos al pensar como lo desapareceria.

-. Ay que voy a hacer, que voy a hacer...ay dioses, apagate...(LOL! Esto tambien merece fanart xD) .- Empezo a susurrar freneticamente al ver que la llama crecia conforme sus emociones se incrementaban -. Calmate calmate calmate...

Pudo suspirar satisfecho cuando la chispa se apago y no dejo marca alguna en la taza, miro a su alrededor por si alguien lo habia visto pero no se encontro con nada y decidio que lo mejor seria seguir haciendo eso en su cuarto. De verdad que se divirtio con las pequeñas chipas, aunque casi se chamusca el pelo xD. Pero un pequeño sonido hizo que volviera a prenderse la llama.

-. Yugi...

-. ah...yo...solo..solo vine a... ¡¿Que rayos estas haciendo?

-. esto...

-.-.-.-

Mirai paseaba por el jardin minuciosamente, miraba hacia una ventana en especial cada cinco minutos y volvia a caminar para poder ver mejor la ventana pero no lograba visualizar nada. Suspiro y volvio al interior de la casa, Sarah estaba en la sala con un dos paquetes en frente de ella.

-. ¿Que es eso?

-. Han llegado hace unos minutos, al parecer yo y Mizu calificamos para el torneo

Mirai se acerco a ella y abrieron el que tenia el nombre de la mayor, contenia un world pass y una carta en blanco. Al parecer seria un premio a elegir. Mizuki bajo hasta que las luces de Ciudad Domino fueron prendidas en su totalidad., salio silenciosamente de la casa y fue hacia los puertos de Ciudad Domino donde vio el mar con la luna blanca reflejada en su superficie, extendio su mano hacia el frente y como si tuviera vida, un objeto salto fuera del agua y cayo en la mano de la ojiverde.

-. Por fin estas aqui, pense que no podria hacer que se materializara...

-.-.-.-

Los sueños de Sarah se volvieron inquietos y perturbadores, queria despertar y algo se lo impedia, por mas que trataba de detener a esa persona, solo recibia una risa desagradable junto con dolor. Lastima que lo que soñaba era realidad.

-. ¡Et niura contep animai leto corps!(completamente inventado...de verdad xd)

Un circulo de energia se abrio en la esfera negra, abriendo paso a una persona burlona, cuando se materializo completamente, cayo al suelo con una risa baja y suave.

-. Otra vez aqui...con cuerpo propio

-. Aunque ahora tendras que ser mi socio

Su risa se detuvo y subio la mirada para encontrarse con alguien que no habia visto milenios

-. La noviecita del faraon, que gusto volver a verte y que quieras hacerme este tipo de bromas .- Dijo arrastrando las palabras

-. Vuelve a hablarme asi y no volveras a ver la luz del sol jamas

-. Pruebalo .- Volviendo a arrastrar las palabras

Trono los dedos y enseguida se revolco de dolor mientras sus extremidades volvian a desaparecer, cuando su torso estaba desapareciendo volvio a tronar los dedos y volvio a tener su cuerpo completo. El albino maldijo en voz baja y se irguio lentamente.

-. Veo que no me trajiste aqui solamente para ver como se pavonea el ¿verdad?

-. Solo haz lo que te digo y no tendras que sufrir

-. Con una condicion.

La ojiverde solo lo miro suspicaz.

-.-.-.-

Sarah desperto sobresaltada y llevo su mano a la cabeza, no recordaba que habia soñado y el porque de tanta prisa por despertar. Revolviendose en las sabanas trato de conciliar el sueño pero fue en vano. Abrio la ventana y salio al pequeño techo plano para sentarse y admirar la luna y las estrellas.

-. Me siento nerviosa por el torneo...tal vez no deba de ir...

Meneo su cabeza en señal de negacion y volvio a meterse a su cuarto, se acerco a un cajon y saco su mazo junto con una fotografia, era del "trio hechizo" ya que los tres, Yugi, Mizuki y ella usaban hechiceros en sus mazos, aunque en esa epoca eran pequeños no habian cambiado.

-. Ay que tiempo aquel...me siento vieja diciendo eso...

Con cuidado volvio a guardarlos en el cajon y volvio a dormir.

-.-.-.-

-. ¿Ya estas curandote de la pulmonia verdad?

-. Solo disfruta tu helado y ya

-. Solo decia .- Con un dejo de broma

No recibio sonrisa alguna de la ojiverde, parecia distanciada, como si quisiera controlar algo que fuera a salir en cualquier momento, no trato a volver a hacer alguna broma sobre estar comiendo helados y estar mal del sistema respiratorio, que ahora se veia reducido a un dolor de garganta.

Salieron del local con la sensacion de frescor del helado y caminaron por el parque viendo con despreocupacion la vegetacion, como si los dos estuvieran indiferentes a la presencia del otro. El carmesi dudaba en decirle la verdad o no, no podia descifrar su reaccion al decirle a Mizuki que no era un joven de 19 años, ademas que tenia magia. La ojiverde solo resistia a duras penas los ataques mentales de la sombra que parecia estar gobernando todo su interior con rapidez.

-. Tengo...tengo que ir a un lado, nos vemos

-. Ah...esto...esta bien .- Dandole un beso en la frente

Deseo que eso no hubiera pasado, el ser de su interior se enfurecio como nunca y golpeo con mas fuerza sus defensas, se aparto de el enseguida del roce y se fue con prisa dejando al carmesi extrañado y con un pesar en su corazon. Cuando Mizuki habia desaparecido en una esquina el fue al rio donde ella habia caido y se puso a reflexionar.

-. Cada vez...

Hizo un ademan y aparecio la pequeña llama revolotear a su lado, su pequeña compañia le hacia estar en paz, pero no siempre lo ayudaria a sentirse ligero de problemas. La llama se deposito en su mano y desaparecio inesperadamente, alertandole del peligro que se acercaba.

-.-.-.-

Ahogo un gemido de dolor y se abrazo a si misma, la sombra estaba ganando terreno y no tenia misericordia por lo que pudiese dañar en su interior.

-. "¡RINDETE! El no merece vivir en este mundo"

-. ...No me rendiré, dare todo lo que tengo para que no tengas el control de mi mente

-. "¡Estupida! Te vencere y no podras evitar lo que hare"

Sus ataques mentales crearon tanto dolor que se convirtio en fisico y escupio sangre, estaba en su limite, no podria aguantar mas, con lagrimas a punto de salir pronuncio una pequeña oracion y recibio el golpe final. Las defensas cedieron y cayo en la inconsciencia. Una chispa verde salio de su pecho antes de desaparecer en el verde pasto.

-. Jaja...jajaja ¡JAJAJAJA! Te lo dije, te dije que tomaria el control de tu voluntad y mira, tu seras la espectadora en la primera fila de lo que sucedera.

Se limpio el pequeño hilo de sangre de su boca y sonrio siniestramente. Dos mentes ahora destrozadas convivian juntas. Con delicadeza se levanto del suave cesped verde que habia acompañado su caida. Sin llamar la atencion se fue del parque domino sin prisas.

-.-.-.-

Akefia miro el cielo nocturno con avidez, volvia a estar en el mundo y podria vengarse del maldito faraon ahora definitivamente y lo mejor de todo es que tenia el apoyo de la noviecita.

-. Es hora de volver a mis viejos habitos

Bajo de la terraza de donde habia estado dias atras con la pelinegra y se escabullo en las sombras, termino llegando al parque donde aun habia personas que distraidamente hablaban y miraban el cielo, sin vacilar se fue al grupo y empezo a convivir con ellos, ninguno se dio cuenta que habian sido despojados de algunos objetos valiosos o no valiosos, personales o no personales. Al final de dos horas y media, volvia a la terraza a descansar, satisfecho de lo que habia encontrado.

-.-.-.-

Cuando desperto noto que era de noche, de seguro Aunset estaba descansando o algo por el estilo como para olvidarse de ella. Ahogando sus gemidos de dolor, se arrastro por el suelo de su habitacion para coger un papel y pluma, con prisas escribio todo lo que tenia que escribir, lo hizo una bola y la avento por la ventana abierta, solo sintio una punzada de dolor que le alerto que estaba despertando. Con resignacion cerro sus ojos, abandonando el control.

_No longer waiting _

_Remove illusions _

_No more complaining _

_Forget confusion_

Sus ojos verdes ahora opacados por el rencor dse abrieron, una mirada vacia de un cuerpo sin perdon de su alma se abrazo a si mismo, queriendo compañia de alguien que comprendiera su dolor. Esa fragil imagen desaparecio para dar paso a la furia y resentimiento, un brillo amenazador salio de las orbes verdes, volvio a erguirse y abandono la habitacion, las luces estaban apagadas, las otras dos ya debieron de haberse ido a descansar penso. Salio de la casa y fue en busca de su socio.

-. Despierta maldita alimaña

-. Recargando energias, vuelve mas tarde

-. ¡Maldito ladron despierta! .- Dandole una patada en la espalda

El albino solo se levanto a regañadientes mientras se sobaba la espalda y miraba con mal humor a la pelinegra. La siguio sin decir palabra y llegaron a un almacen.

-. ¿Para que me trajiste?

-. Te vi mirarla la otra tarde y pues decidi darte un presente de tregua...

Abrio la puerta del almacen y casi se pone a babear por la bestia motorizada que veia ante el, una motocicleta perfecta para su caracter y estilo. Ocultando su alegria se acerco a la moto y la acaricio suavemente, como si fuera un caballo a punto de ser domado.

-. ¿Me estas sobornando para que no te traicione? .- abrazando a la moto como si fuera su vida

-. Al principio si pero como te veo muy feliz con ella te la dejo como...como presente de alianza. Ahora hecha mi accion del dia me voy, disfrutala porque si le pasa algo no te dare otra.

Sin esperar respuesta se fue de ahi a descansar, estaba demasiado ensimismada en sus planes que ni siquiera noto la presencia de Mizuki en su mente.

-.-.-.-

La media tarde del domingo parecía ser primorosa con todo aquel que saliera ese día, pero para el tricolor solo ponia un presagio que cambiaría su día, su cita con la ojiverde parecía ser solo por obligación, trato de hacerla sonreír pero solo fueron nerviosas y erráticas. Frecuentemente se ponia una mano al pecho como si asi aliviara un malestar.

-. Vamos a ver una pelicula ¿Quieres? Yo invito

Desde ahi se fue haciendo distante y fria, muchas veces cortante en ciertas situaciones que extrañaban al carmesi. Sentia un calor extraño en su interior, como si le alertara de que algo pasaria.

Mizuki sonreia con sorna y parpadeaba demasiado al entrar en el local, habia algunas personas ahi que apenas producian platicas

-. Tal vez solo me deje llevar por mis impulsos y estuve contigo por eso, por capricho. Ademas creo que ya encontre a quien realmente quiero, adios.

Y como si hubiese estado ensayado entro alguien que nunca se espero Atem. Akefia. Sonriente se acerco a Mizuki y la acerco a el como si fuera de su territorio, ocasionando que un fuego interno se encendiera en el interior del tricolor pero lo que hizo que se devastara fuera la sonrisa tierna que la ojiverde la dirigia al albino.

-. Pense que estarias esperandome afuera

-. Podemos irnos ya, el fanfaraon ya se entero

Todo el lugar quedo en silencio, el pecho del ojirubi subia y bajaba agitadamente, como si se estuviera aguantando a sacar lo que tenia en mente, el albino y la pelinegra salieron de ahi y Atem solo vio por la ventana como se iban en motocicleta, Mizuki habia cerrado los ojos y su sonrisa socarrona desaparecio.

_It's time to forget about the past _

_To wash away what happened last Hide behind an empty face _

_Don't ask too much, just say _

_That this is just a game_

Salio del local y sus rodillas no pudieron mas, dejandose caer al suelo, su sombra era la unica compañera que tenia en ese lugar, deseo que algo pasara para que Mizuki no estuviera con el albino. Pero no recibio respuesta al deseo.

-. ¿Porque? .- Fue lo unico que pudo decir antes de que una solitaria lágrima cayera de su mirada carmesi.

* * *

><p>Ahora ya valio madres...la pequeña estrofa del final es de "A beautiful lie" de 30 to mars, el porque la agregue es un misterio para mi (o.o )al igual que la de "Perfect enemy" de tatu, ok no si se el porque las puse :P. Mizuki ha decidido echar todo por la borda y dejarse dominar por la sombra, ahora la sombra tiene un compañero y es el mismisimo rival de Yami, Troya ya no servira para mi frase porque ya solo hay cenizas asi que... ¿Que sucedera? ¿Acaso ella...?¿Porque Yami de repente tiene magia? ¿Porque mi teclado ya no quiere escribir bien? Bueno la ultima pregunta puedo constestarla, las teclas tienen pelusa y traban el maldito teclado ¬¬. Bueno sigamos con mi trabajito de anunciadora ^^ ¿Adonde se ira Mizuki? ¿Acaso Akefia me dejara montar su moto? Ay no quiero decir... ¿Recibire pedradas por hacer que Atem sufriera con aquella ida? Solo espero tener mi escudo a la mano xD<p> 


	13. Chapter 12 He llegado

**Psy:*se eleva dramáticamente en un pilar*¡Muajajaja! Esta vez seré yo quien presente el doceavo capitulo n.n**  
>Mizuki: ¿Realmente no te gastas el presupuesto usando eso?<br>Alice: De hecho ese pilar creo que fue usado en...no me acuerdo... ._. ¡Mas te vale no gastar el dinero!  
><strong>Psy: Si como digas, esperamos dejarlas pidiendo mas porque ahora si se puso bien bueno esto (ówó)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12. He llegado.<p>

Salio del local y sus rodillas no pudieron mas, dejándose caer al suelo, su sombra era la única compañera que tenia en ese lugar, deseo que algo pasara para que Mizuki no estuviera con el albino. Pero no recibió respuesta al deseo.

-. ¿Porque? .- Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que una solitaria lágrima cayera de su mirada carmesí.

-.-.-.-

El viento revolvía sus cabellos y lanzaba lejos las pequeñas lágrimas que salían de sus orbes verdes, Aunset solo sonrío al verla así.

-. "¿Que? ¿Acaso solo harás eso? ¿Llorar?"

Recibió una mirada vacía en cambio, una pequeña porción de culpa se apropio de ella y decidió quedar en silencio antes de tomar el control.

-. ¿Sabes pilotar un avión?  
>-. Te lo diré allá<p>

Aunset estuvo pensando seriamente en porque lo había vuelto a traer al mundo físico. Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto, se dirigieron al avión donde se irían a Mephisto's y guardaron sus cosas, Bakura escapo de decirle lo que quería saber Aunset y se fue otra vez a la terraza que servía de su hogar por el momento. Aunset se transporto cerca de su casa y cayo de rodillas al césped para escupir algo de sangre.

-. Debería de cuidar mas mis recursos o si no no llegare a donde quiero...

Limpiándose el pequeño hilillo de sangre se coló por la ventana de su habitación y se dejo caer en su cama a descansar.

-. Espero tengas dulces sueños...

-.-.-.-

Atem ni se molesto en volver a casa, estaba lo suficiente molesto por todo lo que pasaba en su interior, su ser se estaba separando al tener ciertas imágenes de su pasado que no querían dejarlo en paz y le proporcionaban dolor. ¿Esto era lo que Mizuki sentía al principio que por eso se dejaba a los medicamentos?

-. "¡Detenganse!"

Sus ojos carmesí se tiñeron mas profundo de ese color hasta casi convertirlo en negro exactamente cuando lanzaba una onda de energía que convirtió en pequeños pedazos unos arboles cercanos a el, resoplo pesadamente intentando calmar sus sensaciones. Cuando estuvo lo bastante seguro que ya no volvería a exaltarse siguió caminando hasta quedar en el muelle. Miro con asombro a la luna y le dio la espalda para ir a casa y esperar un sermón pero algo se estrello con su cabeza que lo hizo quedar de rodillas en el suelo, frente a el vio algo que no esperaba ver mas. El Rompecabezas del milenio.

-.-.-.-

-. Mizuki abre ¿A que hora llegaste? ¡Mizuki!

Sus mejillas un poco sonrosadas se tiñeron con mas color al no recibir respuesta alguna, volvió a tocar la puerta con insistencia y obtuvo la misma respuesta de hace media hora. Nada. Hizo un sonido de indignación y bajo para ir con Mirai a Kaibaland.

-. No te ha contestado ¿verdad?  
>-. No, además que al parecer llego en la madrugada.<br>-. Tal vez deberías dejarla descansar

Sarah solo pudo suspirar y sonreír un poco. No podía hacerle berrinches a su hermana en su cumpleaños, Llegaron a Kaibaland y estuvieron ahí toda la mañana y parte de el mediodía. Cuando Sarah había puesto limite de costos salieron del parque de atracciones para ir a otros lugares.

-. ¿Que te pareció la primera parte de tu regalo de cumpleaños?  
>-. ¡Es espectacular! Y mas por como gritaste en la montaña rusa jaja<br>-. No pensé que fuera tan alta e.e"

Terminaron su viaje hasta el muelle, Mirai que pensaba que su regalo estaba escondido en el almacén mas cercano se adentro a el y no vio nada, volvió a salir y vio a su hermana sonreír y apuntar hacia el horizonte. El cielo tiñéndose de naranja junto con los últimos rayos del sol.

-. A esta hora naciste...a madre le hubiera gustado ver con nosotras este atardecer  
>-. Madre esta con nosotras siempre, ella nos estuvo cuidando en nuestros corazones<p>

Sarah abrió sus ojos con impresión por la respuesta de su hermana pero luego sonrío y abrazo con fuerza y alegría a su pequeña que sonrío por haberle sacado una sonrisa a su hermana en su día.

Mas no se dieron cuenta que alguien veía la escena y sin hacer ruido se alejo de ahí, dudando en lo que habría de hacer en adelante. Casi corriendo salio de la zona y se reunió con su acompañante y se pusieron en camino, todo los lugares que recorrían le traían recuerdos donde se le estrujaba el corazón y abrazo con fuerza la cintura del albino("Pistacho": O.o! ¡Dijiste que no se le acercarían para contacto físico! Alice: Tu dijiste que no valían besos u otro afecto que fuera cerca de la cara n.n) que ni siquiera se inmuto y acelero un poco mas.

-.-.-.-

Atem ni siquiera respondía a las preguntas que le daban, ni cambio su expresión al ser sacado literalmente de su cuarto y ser llevado por Yugi a que le diera el aire y se olvidara de lo que le aquejaba.

-. Vamos Atem, di algo por lo menos  
>-. ¿Que sucedió Yugi? .- Insistió Joey<p>

Yugi solo pudo suspirar y decir que Yami había vuelto así desde en la noche, ni siquiera se excuso el porque se había tardado y guardaba algo entre su chaqueta pero nunca le había respondido. Yami solo le miro con un poco de agradecimiento por contestar por el y un poco de reproche pero siguió sin decir palabra y en sus cavilaciones.

-. ¡Ay no! Tenemos que ir con Sarah, hoy es el cumpleaños de Mirai .- Exclamo Anzu  
>-. ¡Es cierto! Vamos Atem ahí podrás estar junto a Mizu...¡Atem espera! ¿Que le sucede?<p>

No consiguió respuesta al ver como Atem se alejaba corriendo de el lugar. Tenia que llegar para comprobarlo, tenia que hacerlo, debía de haber un propósito detrás de esto. Cuando llego a la casa de la ojiverde la puerta estaba ya abierto, todo estaba en silencio y en penumbras, Intento encontrar el interruptor pero su llama se apareció frente a el guiándolo.

-. ¡Sarah! .- Al encontrarla tirada en el pasillo  
>-. ...que...¿Que sucedió?... .- Apenas abriendo los ojos<br>-. ¿Donde esta Mizuki? ¿Y Mirai?

Sarah abrió completamente sus ojos y se incorporo como pudo y trato de dar unos cuantos pasos antes de volver a caer.

-. Llegamos y...Mizu toco a Mirai en la cabeza y se durmió y...luego me dio con algo que me arrojo a la pared y es todo lo que recuerdo...perdona por no poder decirte mas.  
>-. Ven vamos a buscar a Mirai, luego iré por Mizuki<p>

Encontraron a Mirai sentada con una hoja en sus manos mientras dormía, Yami prendió las luces e hizo desaparecer a su llama, consiguieron despertar a Mirai y Atem guardo la hoja en su bolsillo, se le agotaba el tiempo.

-. Iré a buscarla, quedate a esperar a los demás.  
>-. Pero...<p>

No pudo completar su frase porque el ya había desaparecido del marco de la puerta. Sus ojos carmesí centelleaban de determinación y nerviosismo. Toda su mente era un lío, cuando estaba cerca del centro de Domino vio a un albino subir a la motocicleta y volver a ponerla en marcha junto con la pelinegra. Por suerte iban a una velocidad regular y podía seguirles un poco, cuando estuvieron mas al norte aceleraron y entraron al aeropuerto. Yami dio sus fuerzas a correr lo mas rápido y llego justo cuando el avión iba despegando.

-. ¡No! ¡NOOO! ¡Mizuki!

Estiro su mano en un vano intento por hacer que se detuviera el tiempo y que el avión no se elevara a los cielos. Su llama volvió aparecer y lo acompaño en el camino de regreso, al parecer nadie la notaba, llego a la casa, sintió la mano de Shinda en su hombro. El solo pudo bajar la mirada.

-.-.-.-

Sarah no quiso irse de la casa de Yugi hasta que Atem diera una explicación del porque estaba así y el porque no había traído a su amiga. Todos los demás habían llegado veinte minutos después de que el había llegado y solo miraban interrogantes, esperando su respuesta.

-. Se fue  
>-. ¿Que? .- Dijo Sarah descolocada<br>-. Se fue con Akefia  
>-. Yami ¿Estas seguro de eso? Akefia fue...destruido<br>-. Yo lo vi y ella...  
>-. Debes de estar bromeando, Mizuki nunca lo conoció .- Respondió Yugi<br>-. ¿Que fue lo que te dijo anoche? .- Pregunto Sarah con los ojos entrecerrados  
>-. Que un simple capricho fui<p>

Nadie se esperaba esa reacción de Sarah, cuando lo hizo derramo lágrimas y bajo su mirada cuando termino su gesto, Yami solo se llevo la mano a la mejilla, la marca era muy notoria.

-. ¡Mentiroso! Ella nunca haría semejante acto de hipocresía, nunca cambio su carácter, en estos siete años que no supe de ella no cambio en lo absoluto ¡Era cortante y distante porque se defendía! Ella..ella...

Cayo de rodillas y se puso a llorar por su querida amiga y porque no pudo evitar que no se fuera otra vez, Yugi se acerco a ella y la ayudo a levantarse la abrazo por delante y ahí descargo su llanto, llegaron a escuchar las palabras "ella miente", Yami abrió mas sus ojos y trono los dedos.

-. ¡Por Thot*! Ahora esta claro... Sarah...¿Sabes si Mizuki participaría en el torneo?  
>-. Iba a serlo como representante de una isla...<br>-. Yami ¿Que estas planeando? .- Intervino Shinda

No obtuvieron respuesta mas que una simple retirada a su habitación y volver con el paquete de el torneo, Joey se sorprendió y dijo que no había recibido uno. Yami esparció todo el contenido y muchos se sorprendieron menos Yugi, la mayoría de los papeles eran sobre como debían de clasificar los duelistas.

-. Ahora sabemos porque los nuestros son mas grandes que los demás, pero ¿porque lo traes ahora?  
>-. Solo se admitirán 10 participantes de cada continente*... Si ella lo recibió fue porque participa como representante de Mephisto's...si es así solo debemos saber quienes serán los nueve restantes, aunque sera una batalla llegar a las finales con los duelistas del mundo ahí.<br>-. ¡¿Planeas entrar solo para verla?  
>-. No solo por eso, hay algo que no les he contado en los últimos días<p>

Nadie se dio cuenta del bulto que había en su chamarra, con lentitud lo desenrollo y la mayoría no pudo creerlo, era el rompecabezas del milenio pero no venia solo. Un anillo con el ojo del milenio estaba atorado en la argolla de la pirámide, esto desconcertó a Yami que cuando lo encontró no lo tenia, sin embargo siguió contándoles su plan.

-.-.-.-

Su vuelo no había estado mal, de hecho hasta llegaron mas rápido de lo que había esperado, al parecer el albino que estaba a su lado si ayudaba de buena gana. Tomo sus pocas pertenencias y bajo con el, pero antes de poner un pie en la pequeña plaza del sur de la isla fue recibida por varios abrazos de pequeños niños que exclamaban de alegría su regreso tardío.

-. ¡Tsuki*! ¡Tsuki has vuelto! ¡Te hemos extrañado!  
>-. ¡Tsuki!<p>

Ese grito provino de su cuidadora y anterior administradora de la isla. Clara. Los infantes se apartaron para que la mujer la abrazara como si estuviera años sin saber de ella. Mizuki abrió un poco sus ojos al ubicarla en las memorias de su...

-. Clara...he vuelto...  
>-. Gracias a los dioses que volviste, la isla siempre tiene razón<br>-. ¿La isla?  
>-. Al parecer en tu ausencia...niños vayan con sus mentores, ya ah acabado el descanso<p>

Los niños dejaron de estar cerca de las dos y se fueron cabizbajos al lado este de la plaza, donde pusieron el aviso de que "Tsuki" había vuelto pero los adultos y jóvenes se resistieron a asistir a la plaza y recibirla con alegría.

-. ¿Que decías?  
>-. Ah si quería preguntarte algo ¿Hiciste un coraje o llegaste al limite allá?<br>-. Ahm bueno si...  
>-. Bien con esto ya esta comprobado que están conectadas, pues te contare. Ese limite que hiciste en Domino hizo que llegara la sequía mas temprano, estuvimos un mes racionando el agua y justamente cuando se nos acababan los alimentos tu pequeño travieso encontró un nuevo río.<br>-. ¡No inventes!  
>-. No estoy inventando, en verdad pasó.<br>-. ¡Tsuki!  
>-. ¡Toshiro*!<p>

Un pequeño niño de ojos grises y cabello azabache se acerco corriendo mientras cargaba una ligera losa de piedra que...casi se destroza por el pequeño tropiezo del niño pero pudo restablecer su equilibrio con un silbido. Su entusiasmo se notaba al notar el brillo de sus ojos. Clara puso los brazos en la cintura pero fue ignorada su mirada de reproche.

-. He podido traducir casi toda la estela del noreste Tsuki ¡Fue difícil de traducir! Mira, hice un ilustración de una parte...te veré luego...creo que tengo que ir hacer algo para Igor ¡Nos vemos!

Mizuki tomo rápidamente la losa de piedra antes de que el pequeño la soltara y se fuera del lugar, Clara rió y la dejo para dejarle desempacar sus cosas y hacerse cargo del albino que solamente la seguía para ver donde se quedaría.

-. Puedes ir a la casa del este, no es difícil de identificar solo busca la estrella doble  
>-. Como digas<br>-. Realmente eres un buen chico, aunque tienes fallas eres bueno.

Akefia solo siguió caminando ocultando su expresión con su cabello. Mizuki entro y se encontró con Toshiro que se escondía de Clara.

-. Toshiro  
>-. Lo siento pero no quería ir hoy a las lecciones, realmente quería terminar primero la traducción jeje<br>-. Bueno pero vete ya, esta a punto de atardecer y no quiero que Morgan me ande regañando ¿entendido?  
>-. Esta bien pero ¿me volverás a enseñar lenguas?<br>-. Por supuesto que si  
>-. ¡SI! Bueno tengo que irme, adiós Tsuki<p>

Toshiro le abrazo con prisa y se fue boicoteando hasta la puerta, Mizuki empezó a leer los jeroglíficos simplificados con facilidad pero mientras leía mas grande era su sorpresa pero no pudo terminar de leer porque alguien la noqueo por detrás, soltó la losa que se rompió en pedazos, alertando al niño que aun no se había alejado lo suficiente, volvió corriendo hacia la casa y no encontró a su mentora mas que una sensación extraña. Su primera reacción fue salir afuera y correr hacia la campana que estaba mas cercana.

-. ¡Clara! ¡Clara!  
>-. ¡Toshiro! ¡Para ya de tocar la campana! ¿Que sucede ahora?<br>-. ¡Tsuki desapareció! Además hay algo extraño en su casa.

La gente empezó a juntarse alrededor de ellos dos y Toshiro se cohibió dejando de expresar lo que sucedió hace unos segundos. Clara trato de dispersarlos pero Toshiro corrió hacia la casa de Tsuki y los atrajo ahí, el primero que entro con el se quedo helado y cerro la puerta antes que otros se acercaran a mirar.

-. Alguien ah conjurado a los kechas*  
>-. ¡Pero yo misma destruí esa información!<br>-. ¿Que haremos?  
>-. Debemos pensar en nuestros protegidos, en todos.<br>-. Todos regresen a sus casas, rápido. Los kechas pronto saldrán de ese lugar y rodearan la isla, ¡Rápido! Alerten al acompañante de Tsuki. Y tendremos un toque de queda hasta que podamos encontrar una solución a esto.

Unos jóvenes asintieron, uno se fue por el oeste y el otro al este, los demás se dispersaron a sus casas rápidamente, Clara se acerco a la puerta y cogió una pequeña tiza que traía siempre en su bolsillo, dibujo una estrella con símbolos alrededor en la casa de Tsuki y con la punta de su dedo se acerco a cada casa y abrió todas las jaulas que colgaban en el lado izquierdo, el ultimo rayo de sol termino de alumbrar cuando las jaulas se iluminaron con pequeñas llamas azul claro. No pudo respirar tranquila cuando tuvo a su llama consigo en la mano.

-. Solo espero que los chicos hayan dado la alarma para que invoquen a los Oyuas*

-.-.-.-

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba en el templo y de inmediato una pequeña llama azul broto de ella alumbrando el camino. El frío que sentía no era normal, vio la neblina y apretó el paso para llegar rápido al cuarto central.

-. ¡Sacerdote! ¿Acaso...?  
>-. Si yo los invoque<br>-. ¿Porque?  
>-. Tuve que hacer que pusieras la fase tres antes de tiempo porque tardabas, ahora que haz desaparecido de la isla a manos de alguien con el torneo cerca, nadie se confiara de nadie. Ahora ¿Lo tienes?<br>-. Si pero como usted no me trato con delicadeza espero que el contenido no haya sufrido daños

Sus ojos se rasgaron a los de un gato y con lentitud abrió su bolsa que llevaba colgando desde el principio para sacar una pequeña botella de cristal con una esfera roja que brillaba pacíficamente. El sacerdote se acerco y la miro cautelosamente.

-. Admito que has podido incrementar tu habilidad en esto pero me has decepcionado al tratar de salvarlo. ¡Minitate!

El dolor la paralizo y la estrello en la pared, trato de pronunciar el contra hechizo pero solo causo que se empezara a sofocarla un calor interno. Shiro bajo su mano cuando presintió que su alumna perdería la consciencia. Resoplo cansado.

-. Ni siquiera tu Oyua fue capaz de protegerte, has mejorado pero aun no eres resistente, me das pena. Casi me engañas poniendo casi toda tu alma dividida para salvarlo, pero ahora que lo has hecho tu otra mitad se liberara y podrás ser tu.  
>-. ¿De...de que esta hablando?<br>-. De la historia de Vega y Altair. Ahora Altair descenderá su esplendor, si es que no lo ha hecho antes...jajaja

Shiro paro su risa y abrió sus ojos en sorpresa, quito su vista del cuerpo en el suelo de Mizuki y se encamino hacia el oratorio con el tragaluz, Sus ojos se abrieron mas y maldijo en voz alta, Spica* estaba bajando su fulgor.

-. Y con Altair descendiendo, lo hará Spica también, tuve que haber ido yo y esto no hubiera pasado ¡Maldición!  
>-. Digame el porque tenia que hacerlo<p>

Shiro volteo furibundo hacia la ojiverde que jadeaba un poco por el dolor, se acerco lentamente hacia ella y sonrío.

-. Mi pequeña e ingenua alumna, me sorprende que tu solo te digas tu nombre en el pasado así que ¡Vuelve a vivir lo de hace 3000 años! ¡KIRIAT PORTS!

El ojo del milenio se ilumino en la frente de Mizuki pero este...estaba quebrado, Shiro aventó al estanque sagrado que había en el oratorio, Mizuki tomo su cuello como si sintiera la sensación de ahogarse y cayo de rodillas al suelo cuando empezó a toser.

-. ¿Acaso era necesario hacer eso? .- Levantándose lentamente.  
>-. Por lo menos así se mantendrá sellada mas tiempo su parte de la memoria. Además, con el desorden que sucede en tu interior, tu Ima* estará desequilibrada<br>-. Tch ¿Que paso con el ladrón?  
>-. Se ha quedado como los demás, encerrados en sus casas..<p>

Aunset miro con nostalgia el oratorio y miro en el centro del templo, el Ojo de Horus estaba roto y se arrodillo en el. Paso su delicada mano por los bordes y percibió el poder que estaba sellado en ese símbolo y en las dos estrellas vecinas.

-. Muy pronto sera liberado...

El anillo de cadenillas que traía en su mano izquierda solo dio un brillo leve antes de vibrar un poco.

-.-.-.-

Cuando Atem pudo sacar el anillo de la argolla del rompecabezas este lanzo un brillo pequeño, los demás estaban revisando los demás papeles del paquete. Miro curioso la forma de este, era parecido a los artículos del milenio, la única pregunta era ¿Tendría poderes también?

-. ¡Wahhh! ¡¿Que demonios es eso?

Yami se puso un poco mas nervioso y miro con preocupación a su llama que bailaba alrededor de el con nerviosismo. Al parecer tendría que contar eso también. 

* * *

><p>El rincón de Alice2Nekoi!<p>

Bueno desde aquí habrá muchos términos mágicos que yo misma invente...cuando tenia siete años n.n realmente recordar cosas como de esa edad es súper, así que pondré aquí lo que llego a recordar y el anuncio de esta adorable loca n.n:

Kechas*: captura almas. Son criaturas hechas de neblina, Salen en cuanto el sol se esta ocultando. Nivel medio.  
>Oyuas*: protectores. Son como la llama de Yami que sale cuando esta nervioso pero estas son como si fueran alarmas, estos forman un escudo que puede defenderse de cualquier amenaza nivel media.<br>Imas*: La llama acompañante de Yami, el color de esta representa el orden y caos del alma. Yami es un poco caótica, el misterio se revelara pronto. El de Mizuki siempre cambia.  
>Vega y Altair*: Vega es la estrella prominente(la de mas brillo) de la constelación Lira. Altair es la estrella prominente de Águila.<br>Spica*: Estrella prominente de Virgo.  
>Tsuki*: El nombre de Mizuki esta formado por Agua (Mizu) y Luna (Tsuki) pero su significado es hermosa luna<br>Toshiro*: es un personaje que hice en otro fanfic...aunque aquí tiene apariencia de doce y en la otra de veinticinco. Viene del fandom de Kuroshitsuji n.n  
>Thot*: dios de la sabiduría, la escritura, la música, los conjuros, hechizos mágicos y símbolo de la Luna en la mitología egipcia. También se puede ver escrito como Thot, Toth o Thoth.<br>10 participantes por continente: Mephisto's no pertenece a ninguno pero como es la sede del torneo le permite participar. Se localiza entre el sur de India, este de Austria y oeste de África...un poco mas al sur.

¡Ahora los omakes serán seguidos! Ahí sera narrada la historia de hace 3000 años y el porque de las tres estrellas ¡Todo se ha vuelto confuso y ha empezado el contrarreloj para llegar a Mephisto's y liberar completamente ese poder del que habla Aunset! ¿Quienes serán los diez elegidos para representar a Asia? ¿Quienes serán los de los demás continentes? ¿Shiro sera de confianza aun para la isla? ¿Clara podrá resolver este problema?


	14. Omake II Nacimiento

Una ráfaga de energía le atravesó el cuerpo adentrándose en su mente y corazón, involuntariamente trato de cubrirse del frío que la embargo cuando cerro sus ojos. Iba a dar un paso hacia atrás cuando el suelo desapareció y un túnel la absorbió.

-. ¡Ahhh!

Sus ojos verdes se reflejaron en una cascada infinita donde ella solo pudo sentir que su corazón se encogía de arrepentimiento y tristeza, esos eran sus recuerdos de su vida. Cuando termino de ver su vida algo que nunca espero fue que la cascada la reflejara mal. Ella no estaba dividida a la mitad.

"Volverás a vivir lo de 3000 años..."

"¡Bruja!"  
>"¡Ella nació de los terrenos de Set*! Esta maldita..."<br>"Dicen los ancianos..."  
>"Es la mensajera de la oscuridad..."<p>

Una parte lejana de su alma solo empezó a lanzar quejidos lastimeros a cada frase que salia del agua. Pero eso solo fue el principio...

Omake. Nacimiento

La noche era tranquila y algo fría, más una sensación invadía las cercanías de una cofradía, dentro del lugar había tres chozas con luces encendidas y en una de ellas había mucho ajetreo. Cinco comadronas estaban preparando todo lo necesario para la labor que harían en cualquier momento, una anciana daba indicaciones sobre como tenían que preparar los materiales y como tenían que ayudar. Una mujer tendida en una estera, respiraba agitadamente al sentir las contracciones mas seguidas.

-. Hera... .- Murmuro suplicante la joven  
>-. Akhesa* empieza a contar, enseguida nos pondremos en marcha, pronto acabara esto y tendrás a tu bebe.<br>-. Eso espero porque...me esta empezando a matar por dentro .- Conteniendo un alarido  
>-. A trabajar hermanas<p>

Horemheb esperaba afuera por pedido de las mujeres y miraba nervioso la puerta de su hogar, sus nervios y ansias se dispararon cuando se empezaron a escuchar los primeros gritos ahogados de su mujer. Pasaban las horas o minutos donde no sabia que pasaba adentro hasta que una de las comadronas que era las antigua de todas y que traía sus cabellos blancos por su longevidad salio y miro satisfecha y triste al hombre que estaba en frente de ella.

-. Es una niña, vamos entra, Akhesa desea verte...

Horemheb agradeció el servicio que le habían brindado a ellos y se interno en su choza, algunas mujeres estaban lavando o recogiendo los objetos utilizados, todas tenían un dejo triste en sus acciones, pero paso desapercibida para el. Entro en la habitación donde compartía su lecho con su amada y la encontró aun tendida en la estera jadeante, la nodriza estaba a la mitad de la salida con la bebe en brazos.

-. Akhesa, mi amor  
>-. Querido...<p>

El bajo tono que uso su amor lo dejo desconcertado, sabría que estaría cansada después del labor a la que se tuvo que someter pero no debía de haber sido tanto esfuerzo como para que se oyera así su voz...a menos que...

-. Quiero que...lo cuides por nosotros...juralo...por mi...  
>-. No, no hables, ahorra tus fuerzas, te recuperaras y podrás ver tu pequeña...<br>-. Una niña...como me alegra...llamala...Au...

Horemheb que tomaba delicadamente la mano de Akhesa percibió como el calor que despedía ella se iba demasiado rápido junto con las pocas fuerzas que poseía su mano lo soltó delicada y dejo escapar su ultimo aliento. El se quedo estático.

-. ¿Akhesa? ¿Akhesa? Akhesa respóndeme por favor...

Horemheb dejo escapar el primer sollozo, se arrodillo sobre su esposa y deposito un beso en la fría frente de Akhesa, la abrazo por ultima vez y cerros sus párpados para que durmiera eternamente, su llanto ceso tan pronto vino y sus manos se retorcieron nerviosamente. Algo se encendió en su interior. Con lentitud se fue de la habitación y se reunió con las comadronas.

-. ¿Porque no la salvaron?  
>-. Ella dio su vida, para que la niña naciera con bien, no pudimos disuadirla<br>-. Tenían que ¡Tenían que!  
>-. Nuestra prioridad era la nueva vida<p>

Horemheb se aparto del grupo asqueado, miro con resentimiento y repugnancia al pequeño bulto que una de las comadronas cargaba en sus brazos.

-. Estaría mejor muerta.  
>-. Le niego que hable así de su propia hija y que encima niegue que lo sea<br>-. ¡Ella es la causa de que mi Akhesa haya muerto!  
>-. Suficiente. No soportare escuchar semejantes improperios de usted. Creía que usted era digno de dirigir la cofradía pero ahora, no volverá a esta cofradía jamas.<p>

El rostro del hombre era indescifrable. La anciana ni siquiera cambio su rostro severo cuando Horemheb paso a su lado y empezó a recoger sus objetos personales. Cuando hubo terminado se iba a dirigir hacia donde el cadáver de Akhesa reposaba se lo impidieron.

-. Has tenido tu tiempo para despedirte de ella, no permitiremos que te la lleves  
>-. Bien. No me importa lo que suceda ahora con ustedes o con ella<p>

La anciana previo lo que iba ocurrir y formo un escudo pero no fue tan rápida y las comadronas que quedaron desprotegidas salieron heridas. Horemheb ataco una vez mas y pudo romper una parte del escudo y dejar desprotegida a la muchacha que cargaba al bebe y arrebatársela, finalmente causo una cortina de humo para escapar.

-. ¡Invoquen a los maltus!  
>-. ¡Ha violado las leyes de la cofradía y causado la ira de las diosas Bastet*, Isis*, Neftis*, Hathor* y Nejbet*! .- Exclamo una que tenia pedazos de las pequeñas estatuillas de las respectivas diosas.<br>-. ¡Tenemos que recuperar a la niña!  
>-. No se alteren, con los maltus y los dioses furibundos, no tendremos que notificarlo al faraón, mandaremos a la policía encargada de la cofradía a buscarlos junto con los maltus<p>

Para cuando Horemheb cruzo el ultimo puesto de vigilancia los dioses ya habían tomado cartas en el asunto. Los rayos del dios Khonshu* se vieron ocultados por las nubes furiosas de Set y los rayos blanquecinos empezaron a emerger del cielo, descendiendo y dejando muerte en el lugar, Horemheb que estaba aun huyendo empezó a dudar mas decidió declinar en esa opción y seguir adelante, pero un rayo descendió demasiado cerca sobresaltando al moreno y lanzo al aire al pequeño cuerpo que empezó a sollozar en busca de calor. Un nuevo rayo ilumino el lugar y le congelo la sangre al desdichado hombre que vio a los dioses alrededor de el, grito de horror al ver que su dios protector también estaba ahí pero no para protegerlo, Horus y Set se acercaron a el y lo castigaron por crímenes que había escondido en su pasado y en las acciones recientes. Algunos dioses vieron indiferentes el castigo y dirigieron su mirada hacia la pequeña criatura que era cargada por una pequeña chica flotante.

-. Tiene un gran poder .- Opino Bastet  
>-. Nació con este poder por el amor que tuvo su madre hacia ella .- murmuro Hathor<br>-. Mas no pudo completar su nombre... .- respondió Neftis  
>-. Su nombre sera Aunset* .- Dictamino Isis<p>

Los demás dioses que escuchaban respetuosamente la pequeña charla asintieron y uno creo el cartucho con su nombre y lo puso en su muñeca, la chica que cargaba a Aunset solo los miro esperando ordenes.

-.-.-.-

Shiro se humedeció los labios con cansancio, había buscado en muchos oasis y seguía buscando esa señal que tendría que encontrar para poder empezar su misión a entrar en los templos de Menfis y acercarse a su meta en la vida. El joven de dieciocho dio la orden de seguir buscando por los alrededores.  
>Algunos soldados que andaban a sur dieron la señal de que habían encontrado algo.<p>

-. ¡Sacerdote Shiro! Hemos encontrado a un niño  
>-. "<em>A veces me pregunto si solo se burlan de que aun no soy un sacerdote"<em> dejarme verla .- Ordeno el

La pequeña escolta que lo acompañaba se puso en marcha hacia donde los dos soldados habían visto el pequeño bulto pero había algo que dejo desconcertado al muchacho, estaba el Ka* de alguien cuidando un pequeño refugio, donde sollozaba un bebe levemente.

-. No podemos acercarnos por el Ka, sacerdote.  
>-. Además no hay nadie aquí mas que no nosotros y no tenemos ningún dia-diank<br>-. Dejenmelo a mi

Con cautela se acerco al Ka que lo miraba desconfiada por su intrusión al oasis luego ella retrocedió al refugio e hizo aparecer un báculo para defender al pequeño bebe que empezó a calmarse. Shiro seguía mirándola y se movía con lentitud hacia el Ka, cuando estuvo frente a frente solo se arrodillo. La chica desapareció con una sonrisa.

-. Dejenme verla .- Dicto antes de que los soldados se acercaran  
>-. ¿Es quien busca?<br>-. Es ella .- Tomando a la pequeña en sus brazos

Sonrío al ver que su misión habría acabado en cuanto pusiera un pie en Menfis, miro hacia los alrededores pero no vio indicios de que otra persona estuviera ahí, se pusieron en camino hacia Menfis.

Por fin la había encontrado.

¡El rincón especial de Alice2Nekoi!

Bueno tenemos otra vez el rincón especial dos veces seguidas (n.n) y esta vez habrá muchaaas relaciones con mis términos mágicos, significados de algunos nombres y recomendaciones del honorable Jacq-samma (o.o).  
>¡Ahora su nacimiento se ha revelado! ¿Que pasara en el siguiente recuerdo? ¿Porque había un Ka cuidando a Aunset? Todo esto y mas en:<p>

Chapter 13. Empieza el viaje.  
>Omake. Relaciones.<p>

Set: deidad de la fuerza bruta, de lo tumultuoso, lo incontenible. Señor de lo que no es bueno y las tinieblas, dios de la sequía y del desierto. La divinidad patrona de las tormentas, la guerra y la violencia.  
>Akhesa : Pertenece a Christian Jacq, tomada del libro "La Reina Sol"<br>Horemheb: Pertenece a Christian Jacq, tomado del libro "La Reina Sol". Su nombre significaba "Horus esta de fiesta" o algo semejante.  
>Maltus: Perseguidores. Tienen forma de chacales, cuando están activos llegan a inmovilizar y a transportar a la víctima a un lugar determinado, bastante eficaces para encontrar personas perdidas y fugitivas. La única desventaja es que solo pueden rastrear en el ocaso y en la noche.<br>Bastet: También denominada Bast, cuya misión era proteger el hogar y simboliza la alegría de vivir, pues se considera la deidad de la armonía y la felicidad.  
>Isis: Fue denominada "Gran diosa madre", "Reina de los dioses", "Fuerza fecundadora de la naturaleza", "Diosa de la maternidad y del nacimiento".<br>Neftis: Simboliza la oscuridad, la parte invisible, la noche, la muerte. Habitaba en las regiones hostiles, tales como el desierto, donde guiaba a los viajeros. Representaba al viento del Este.  
>Hathor: Diosa nutricia, diosa del amor, de la alegría, la danza y las artes musicales.<br>Nejbet: Diosa protectora, en los nacimientos y en las guerras.  
>Khonshu: Dios lunar, asociado con la medicina era protector de los enfermos y el que ahuyentaba a los malos espíritus. También representaba la fertilidad de la Tierra, el poder germinador, y los nacimientos. Fue relacionado con el curso del tiempo.<br>Aunset: Significa "Gran maga"  
>Ka: ¿Recuerdan el manga y la ultima temporada? Los Ka son los espíritus que representan el bien o el mal del alma.<p> 


	15. Chapter 13 El Viaje

Chapter 13. Empieza el viaje.

Cuando Atem pudo sacar el anillo de la argolla del rompecabezas este lanzo un brillo pequeño, los demás estaban revisando los demás papeles del paquete. Miro curioso la forma de este, era parecido a los artículos del milenio, la única pregunta era ¿Tendría poderes también?

-. ¡Wahhh! ¡¿Que demonios es eso?

Yami se puso un poco mas nervioso y miro con preocupación a su llama que bailaba alrededor de el con nerviosismo. Al parecer tendría que contar eso también.

Cuando el termino de contar su historia solo dos personas permanecieron sin reacciones. Una de ellas era Shinda. Esta solo coloco sus manos en sus rodillas y con voz trémula hablo:

-. ¿No viste algo raro en ella cuando sucedió algo?

-. No realmente...si, vi algo raro, cuando nos estaban persiguiendo en la plaza. Su cuerpo dio un pequeño resplandor.

Shinda en ese momento se levanto y tomo un papel que estaba doblado en el centro de la mesa, aparto los demás papeles y empezó a desdoblarlo, era un mapa de una región del mundo, todos se sorprendieron.

-. ¿Esa isla ya estaba ahí?

-. No recuerdo que en geografía nos la hubieran enseñado...

-. Es la sede del torneo, por eso son 6 equipos. En total seremos 60 mas lo habitantes de la isla.

Todos volvieron a quedar en silencio y a procesar todo lo que sucedía. ¿Que implicaría este torneo? ¿Acaso otra vez el mundo estaría en peligro? ¿Volverían a ver a Mizuki? Eran demasiadas preguntas y pocas respuestas, solo una persona presentía lo que vendría a continuación. Terminaron rindiéndose y regresaron a sus casas, aun tenían algunos momentos para empacar e ir al puerto de Domino.

-.-.-.-

La Luna resplandecía en lo alto pero había algo diferente en ella, una pequeña parte estaba teñida de rojo, ciertos niños estaban reunidos al sur de la plaza, todos llevaban un oyua al hombro y miraban ansiosos la llegada de su compañero, algunos veían con temor las espectrales figuras que llegaban a verse en el exterior.

-. ¡Ahí viene!

-. Preparense, para cuando abramos la puerta puede que un kecha venga así que a la de 3

-. Uno

-. deux (dos en francés)

-. ¡ba! (tres, en vietnamita)

Abrieron la puerta y el tan esperado compañero entro corriendo como una flecha, los demás lanzaron una bola de energía afuera y solo escucharon alaridos tenues, el recién llegado jadeo un poco.

-. Lo siento...Morgan ha estado reforzando sus protecciones y casi me descubre

-. ¿Para que nos citaste hasta acá, Toshiro?

-. Tenemos que ayudar a Clara a deshacernos de los kechas y controlar el torneo

-. Pero solo tu has calificado.

-. ¿En serio lo creen así?

Toshiro solo los miro con un destello de diversión. Desplegó el mapa de la isla y empezó a planear las estrategias que harían. Solo seria un juego de estrategia.

-.-.-.-

Aunset paseaba por los pasillos del templo subterráneo sin temor por los kechas, su oyua por fin se había establecido y ahora tenia una defensa impenetrable, suspiro nostálgica al ver unos grabados en una pared y no pudo evitar sentir congoja en su corazón.

-. A veces me pregunto porque hiciste eso...pero...la respuesta no vale nada en comparación con lo que sentí yo.

Cerro su delicada mano en torno a las pequeñas cadenas que adornaban uno de sus dedos y advirtió que algunos estaban afuera

-. ¿Quienes serán los tontos que arriesgan sus vidas de esta forma?

Enseguida llego a la salida del templo y se oculto, no se permitiría que la descubrieran tan pronto, los kechas solo deambulaban alrededor de ella, limitando su vista, mas no los alejo de ella. Cuando se acerco al lugar, los niños lo notaron y empezaron a titubear al sentir el enorme poder que emanaba del desconocido.

-. ¿Toshiro, que hacemos?

-. Yo y Marco lo distraeremos, ustedes regresen a sus casas ¿Ok?

-. Vale pero...tengan cuidado .- Murmuro una niña antes de acercarse hacia las salidas

Una luz ilumino un lado del pequeño edificio donde se hallaban los niños, fue tan fuerte la iluminación que los kechas y Aunset se enceguecieron y desaparecieron, atontada por la luz se escondió en una esquina, para cuando su vista se volvió adaptar a la oscuridad ya se habían ido los niños.

-. Si que saben usar su heka...mis ojos...aun ven luces...

-.-.-.- Días después

El puerto de Domino estaba concurrido, periodistas y curiosos querían abrirse paso para tomar opiniones y autógrafos de algunos duelistas, pero el mas esperado era el CEO y al rey. Muchos se amotinaron cerca de la limusina que llegaba en esos momentos, el castaño de ojos azules salio de ahí y conservó su semblante frío al verse rodeado de periodistas que hacían mil y un preguntas sobre el torneo que se llevaría a cabo.

-. ¿Donde se llevara a cabo este torneo? ¿Sera en el Reino de Duelistas de Pegasus?

-. Esa información será revelada en cuanto el barco llegue a su destino.

-. ¿Que lo motivo patrocinar este evento?

-. Eso es información privada, no más preguntas,

Obedecieron al ver que también llegaba el ansiado rey(Como que pusiste muchas veces rey no? ;P) pero cuando vieron a otro tricolor detrás de el se confundieron. ¿A quien debían entrevistar? No lo pensaron mucho así que decidieron ir por los dos.

-. ¿Es usted hermano de Yugi Moto?

-. Si...

-. ¿Como se llama?

-. ¿Tratara de arrebatar el titulo a su hermano?

-. ¿Tienen la misma edad?

Muchas preguntas venían y eran continuamente cegados por los flashes de las cámaras, Yugi iba a hablar cuando Yami se lo impidió. Ya se había cansado de tener a esas moscas encima.

-. Si soy su hermano, tenemos la misma edad y no me interesa el titulo de Rey de los Juegos. Mi nombre es Yami. No más preguntas

Nadie sabia que pasó pero los reporteros se fueron alejando tranquilos, tal vez Yami había expulsado parte de su energía para deshacerse de ellos, sus amigos fueron interceptados con ellos hacia el barco donde comenzaron a subir y Seto los recibió.

-. ¿Y mi anfitriona?

-. ¿Mizuki? Ella...

-. Se fue hace unos días. Eso es todo .- Respondió cortante Yami

Seto quedo viéndolo por unos momentos descifrando que sucedía, suspiro y murmuro un "siganme" antes de adentrarse a los camarotes de primera clase. Los demás veían con curiosidad y sorpresa al ver tanto lujo en ese lugar, Yugi quería hablar con Yami pero este estaba a lado de Kaiba.

-. ¿Qué sucedió como para que andes así? .- en voz baja y sin voltearlo a ver

-. No quiero hablar de eso .- en el mismo tono

-. Tarde o temprano me lo contaras, pero para cuando eso llegue ya habré deducido algo

Yami solo respingó de indignación y lo miro desafiante. Ya vería si en verdad lograba deducir la situación, sin embargo su mal humor fue opacado al ver caras conocidas.

-. ¿Yusei?¿Judai? .- Murmuraron los dos tricolores

-. ¿Yugi? .- Murmuraron los dos mencionados

Los demás solo vieron interrogantes la escena ¿Como conocían a ellos dos? Los cuatro muchachos se dejaron de saludar y preguntar entre ellos algunas cosas y se volvieron hacia los demás.

-. Chicos ¿Pueden explicarnos que sucede?

-. Ah si, chicos ellos son Yuki Judai .- Mencionó Yugi

-. Mucho gusto

-. Y él es Yusei Fudo .- Dijo Yami

-. Gusto en conocerlos

Y como me da flojera hacer las demás presentaciones dejemoslo así, se presentaron y Kaiba estaba con cara de "ya basta de presentaciones, dejenme hacer mi labor de lanzarlos por la borda" dejaron de hablar y lo siguieron hasta sus respectivos camarotes, iban a preguntarle sobre algo pero este ya se había ido de ahí. Yugi, Yami Judai y Yusei fueron al camarote del segundo para que los demás se pusieran cómodos, al fin y al cabo, los camarotes eran grandes, cabían entre cinco o seis personas sin chocar en la noche.

-. ¿Y que nos pueden decir sobre que tengas al Faraón sin nombre en cuerpo propio?

-. Bueno ni siquiera nosotros nos lo explicamos, solamente que yo me iba al mundo de los muertos y seis meses después me ven aquí con ustedes..

-. Realmente que somos raros. Yusei es tu turno de contarnos que pasó contigo

-. Esta bien...

Y fue así que al inicio del viaje en barco empezó, los cuatro ni siquiera se dieron cuenta que ya era tarde hasta que uno de ellos alzó la vista. Su mirada se retorció un poco por lo que veía.

-. ¿Es mi idea o la luna se esta poniendo roja?

-. ¿Ya es de noche?

-. Creo que es tu idea, yo no veo nada

-. De todas formas hay que dormir

Judai y Yami fueron los últimos en acostarse, su humor subió un poco al reencontrarse con ellos pero eso no hizo que olvidara su angustia y tristeza. Se sentía traicionado por Mizuki, no creía que ella fuera capaz de hacer eso, pero las pruebas estaban ahí en esa noche.

(Last To Know – Tree Days Grace)

She just walked away.  
>Why didn't she tell me<br>And where do I go tonight  
>This isn't happening to me<br>This can't be happening to me  
>She didn't say a word<br>Just walked away

Mizuki estaba en ese momento controlando a su voluntad su cuerpo, Aunset le había dado unos momentos de libertad pero solo andaba como un cuerpo sin alma, su preciada alma se encontraba encerrada al fondo de su mente, atrapada en esos recuerdos del pasado. Un gimoteo salio de su seca garganta.

-. Ayudame...Yami...

Yami se sobresalto en su sueño, como si supiera que lo llamaran, por mas que quiso buscarla en sus sueños no la encontró, todo fue en vano. El rompecabezas lanzó un tenue brillo junto con el anillo atado a el. Como si supiera que pasaba con su genuino propietario.

You were the first to say  
>That we were not okay<br>You were the first to lie  
>When we were not alright<br>This was my first love  
>She was the first to go<br>And when she left me for you  
>I was the last to know<p>

Aunset despertó en esos instantes.

-.-.-.-

El sol volvió a alumbrar el cielo y con ello quitar el apacible sueño de las personas en el barco, pero eso solo fue tortura para el tricolor mayor. Los demás aun estaban despertando para cuando cierta persona entro.

-. ¡Chicos! Ya casi llegamos a la isla, tienen que ver la vista ¡Es espectacular!

-. Joey...Aun es temprano, creo que apenas si esta saliendo el sol...

Yami fue el primero en levantarse y arreglarse para salir del camarote, no quería ser descortés con sus amigos pero en esos momentos no estaba para cortesías. Joey casi se lanzaba hacia afuera para permitirle el paso.

-. Oye Yug, Yami si que es igual que Mizuki, me voy adelantando

-. ¿Mizuki? .-

-. ¿Quien es?

-. Ah, olvidamos comentar eso...Yami tiene, digo tenia novia.

-. ¿Que sucedió?

-. Eso es algo que Yami tiene que contar...lo siento chicos

Ambos miraron a Yugi con entendimiento. Estirándose un poco salieron del camarote para ir a la cubierta. Yami veía el horizonte sin emoción alguna, los duelistas que ya habían despertado solo paseaban por ahí. Pero aun habrían sorpresas para todos.

-. ¡Yugi!

-. Mai, cuanto tiempo sin verte

-. Al parecer me he perdido de muchas cosas .- Refiriéndose al faraón -. ¿Como están los demás?

Nadie se atrevió a molestar a Yami, sus amigos trataban de que ningún desconocido lo molestara, no querían tener la furia titánica*. La rubia ojivioleta miro curiosa la situación, no pudo haber conocido a "Mizuki" pero trataría de ayudar en lo que pudiera. Si es que podría hacer algo.

Nadie se atrevió a intervenir a la persona que se acercaba a Yami, este sintió unos toquecitos en el hombro y volteo molesto pero en vez de mandarlo a volar prefirió hacerse a un lado y dejarle espacio al coloso.

-. Hola Alex

¡TO BE CONTINUED!

Furia titánica: Si... Hubo una vez en que me hicieron enojar tanto que llovió y luego granizo, nadie se atrevió a hacerme enojar otra vez. n.n

¿Que hace Alex ahí? ¿Sera también parte de los 10 de Asia? ¿O de los 10 de Mephisto's? ¿Que hacen Jaden y Yusei ahi? ¿Pensaron que ya habria sorpresas?


	16. Omake III Relaciones

Omake. Relaciones

El sol descendió y dio su ultimo rayo de luz antes de dejar a la luna hacer su trabajo, en cuanto el sol dejo de existir unos ojos verdes se abrieron y admiraron la oscuridad, se estiro y con calma se dirigió al templo menor paseo por los recintos buscando a su maestro pero este no estaba, resignada fue al techo y empezó a repasar sus lecciones. Cuando iba a darse un descanso escucho los pasos de su maestro y tutor.

-. ¡Sacerdote! Otra vez llega tarde usted

-. Perdoname pero tenia que ayudar a distribuir los inciensos de los templos. ¿Repasaste?

-. Si acabo de terminar... ¿Que me va a enseñar?

Shiro cambio su expresión tranquila a una seria, Aunset se puso en guardia, un asunto que la molestaría estaba a punto de revelarse. Volvió a su posición de escriba y bajo su mirada para seguir escribiendo algunas cosas. Shiro suspiro y pensó seriamente en decirle o no sobre el tema.

-. Aunset, quiero que me veas a los ojos y pienses con cuidado tu respuesta, lo que te diré te conviene o te perjudica así que...¿Quieres tomar tus lecciones de día y con niños de tu edad? .- Sentándose para que estuvieran casi a la misma altura.

Si Aunset no hubiera soltado su pincel antes lo hubiera echado a perder en ese instante. Levantó su verdosa mirada hacia Shiro que esperaba su veredicto y frunció sus cejas.

-. ¿Porque? Usted sabe que no soporto el sol y que posiblemente ellos están en un nivel o tres abajo que yo ¿Que gano YO con eso?

-. Bueno...podrías salir en el dia sin tener que yo este a tu lado por si te desmayas, tendrías amigos y...ya no tendría que desvelarme he he

Se llevo una mano a la frente. Aveces se preguntaba si era ella la madura o que. Suspiro mientras bajaba su mano y su mirada se volvía un poco seria, no le gustaba todo eso. Shiro ni siquiera parpadeaba.

-. Ah, esta bien, lo pensare, lo decidiré hoy y al atardecer se lo diré...¿esta bien?

-. Acepto tu respuesta, mientras te introduciré en el nuevo tema.

Siguió así por unas dos horas más y ella casi se divirtió, Shiro empezó a bostezar y murmuró un suficiente, se despidió y le volvió a recordar sobre las clases en el día borrando su sonrisa, que paso inadvertida para el somnoliento joven. Cuando su maestro desapareció ella expulsó su energía haciendo explotar unas rocas cercanas al templo donde se encontraba. Suspiro pesadamente y se dedico a mirar las estrellas.

-.-.-.-

El sol volvió a nacer y con ello el pueblo de Egipto y en palacio, dos niños corrían hacia la Casa de Vida para comenzar sus lecciones, sin saber que había un anuncio que tal vez, pudiera perjudicarlos un poco.

-. ¡Corre Mana! Oh Mahaad nos regañara junto con Shiro

-. ¡Ya voy! Pero aun es temprano, no deberían darnos clases a estas horas

-. Eso no justifica que luego estés escabulléndote en mi cuarto para que juguemos en la noche

Mana rió nerviosamente y siguieron corriendo hasta llegar a la entrada, como siempre ahí estaban Mahaad y Shiro a punto de entrar, perdonaron su pequeño retardo y fueron conducidos por Shiro hacia un patio lleno de vegetación. Antes de que les explicara que iban a hacer, decidió contarles la noticia.

-. Chicos ¿Que dirían si les digo que tendrán un nuevo compañero?

-. ¿Uno nuevo? Genial, yo seré su amiga y le podremos ayudar en los hechizos que tenga problema

-. ¿Tu le ayudaras? Yo le ayudare

Shiro le salio una gotita, tal vez tuvo que decir que era rango mayor pero les dejaría las ilusiones, Mahaad solamente lo vio interrogante.

-. ¿Como se llama?

-. Que bueno que lo preguntas Mahaad, ella es una niña y esta... .- no termino su frase al ver que los más pequeños querían saber -. Bien, empezaré a explicarles sobre...

Y así fue toda la mañana, Mahaad escuchaba la lección y empezaba a repasar, ya sería su turno de aprender, cuando empezó el descanso de Atem y Mana ellos se fueron corriendo hacia el pequeño estanque que se hallaba al fondo del patio, donde era rodeado por una refrescante sombra.

-. ¿Como crees que sea ella príncipe?

-. No tengo idea ¿Y tu?

-. Tampoco

Mientras con Mahaad y Shiro...

-. ¿Ahora puede responder a mi pregunta?

-. Bueno ella esta en tu mismo nivel, una vez o dos la llegaste a ver en pleno día

-. No puede ser...

-. Oh si, solo si acepta

-. ¡¿QUE USTED LE DIJO ESO A LA NOCTURNA?

Atem y Mana dejaron de jugar al escuchar ese grito proveniente de Mahaad, alzaron los hombros y se encaminaron hacia el salón pero Atem se quedo atrás al ver algo entre los arbustos, Mana ni se dio cuenta siguiendo su camino. Su mirada carmesí se poso en el color negro de unas orejas de gato que se movían tranquilamente, pensó que era un gato hasta que este pronunció un sonido.

-. Mamá...

El príncipe se quedo extrañado por las palabras y aparto unas cuantas ramas de los arbustos para ver quien se escondía y no pudo evitar mirar alrededor por si había alguien cerca o alguien que estuviera buscando a la pequeña niña soñadora que veía en esos momentos. Ya iba a despertarla cuando...se tropezó y cayo sobre ella.

-. ¡Ahh!

Ese gritito llegó hasta oídos de Shiro que borro su sonrisa para una mueca de terror y preocupación por el pobre que la había despertado, Mahaad solo se quedo estático. Ambos reaccionaron justo cuando Mana entró corriendo alarmada.

-. ¿Y el príncipe?

-. Ay no...mi cabeza rodará... ¡Ahhhhhh!

Shiro salio como alma que lleva el diablo y llegó hasta donde se veía la cabellera tricolor característica del príncipe y la cabellera negra de la niña que al parecer solamente esta molesta por haberla despertado.

-. ¡Aunset!

-. ¿Que? .- Volteó hacia Shiro ocasionando que unos arriates de flores estaban cerca de Atem se marchitaran velozmente, el se impresiono -. Agradece que no fuiste tu

-. Vuelve a casa Aunset, aún es de día para que me des tu decisión

-. Ya lo se, yo estaba dormida cuando ese, me despertó .- Lanzando una mirada despectiva hacia el tricolor que solo la miro molesto

-. Ya, basta. Te pido que dejes tu problema y vayas a descansar a la casa, ya más tarde me lo dirás ¿si?

-. Puff, ok.

Aunset se fue por la sombra sin dejar de mirar por donde el sol caminaba, odiaba no resistir el calor que brindaba. El pequeño tricolor no sabía si suspirar de alivio o de curiosidad al ver que Shiro pudo hacer que se calmara y se fuera.

-. Sacerdote...¿Es familiar suya esa niña?

-. Podría decirse que si.

-. ¿Como?

Shiro le dio nas palmaditas.

-.-.-.-

Aunset estaba durmiendo otra vez pero ahora dentro del templo, una de sus "orejas" se movía de vez en cuando, como si percibiera los movimientos de alguien cercano a su ubicación. Las horas pasaban y el atardecer aconteció, llenando de brillo sus pequeñas orbes verdes que se adaptaron a la falta de luz próxima. Estirándose como solo los gatos, mi hermana y yo sabemos hacer, se levanto de la estera y salio cuando el sol se extinguió, espero unos momentos para que llegara su maestro y decirle su respuesta.

-. Y ¿entonces?

-. Yo...

Acepto las lecciones de día.

n.n Que bonita es ¿verdad? Pero esto aun es el principio, aun quedan algunos sucesos por revelarse... como el porque de la venganza de Aunset. ¿Que habra sucedido en el futuro?


	17. Chapter 14 El Torneo

Chapter 14. El Torneo.

La isla era un caos, todos veían que los arreglos estuvieran acorde a las instrucciones que su desaparecida había dicho antes de ceder el mando. Nadie prestaba atención a que los más jóvenes se apostaban en ciertos lugares y montaban ciertos altares, Clara que agobiada por los preparativos que se estaban llevando a cabo en esos instantes lo noto.

-. Niños ¿Puedo saber para que son esos altares?

-. Son para ayudar a los oyuas a...a mejorar su protección

Pudieron suspirar tranquilos al ver que Clara solo los miro con tranquilidad y se iba. Las cosas marcharían bien...o eso pensarían El albino miraba todo el lugar con curiosidad y nostalgia, recordó uno que otro momento vivido en el lugar. ¿Que hubo ocurrido para que el pedazo de tierra se desplazara? Ni el mismo se dio explicación.

-.-.-.-

El barco estaba ya cerca de la costa, Alex se secuestro a Yami en plena luz del dia y no lo volvieron a ver hasta que hubo anclado el transporte. En su cuello además del collar de picos de siempre había un pendiente. La forma de este era de una flor que no lograban identificar.

-. Yami ¿Alex te lo dio?

-. Era de Mizuki, al parecer ella le dijo que me lo diera cuando me encontrara...

-. Entonces...¿Que es verdad?

La mirada carmesí seguía siendo baja, como descifrando lo que acababa de pasar, además la flor, juraba que ya la había visto en sus memorias pero se vio importunado por un fuerte dolor de cabeza, perdiendo el equilibrio, sus amigos lograron atraparlo antes que el suelo lo hiciera.

-. ¿Estas bien?

-. Sentí como si algo me hubiera caído en la cabeza...

Soltándose del agarre de sus amigos miro con asombro el camino que estaba frente a el, creyó haber visto a Mizuki saludarlo a mitad del camino pero desecho esa idea al ver las ropas de la ojiverde, antiguas como su alma. Al parecer ya sabía el porque aún estaba en el mundo de los vivos. Volviendo a enfocar su vista, la chica ya había desaparecido, siendo reemplazada por una mujer de cabellos castaños.

-. Bienvenidos sean ustedes a Mephisto's Island, ustedes deben de estar desubicados al escuchar el nombre, después explicare eso. La razón por la que han sido llevados aquí es por el torneo en el que están dispuestos a participar pero hay una sorpresa. En vez de cinco grupos serán seis. Les seguiré explicando en el recorrido, siganme...

Clara miro curiosa al tricolor mayor, un deja vú pensó, aunque, con lo que pasaba en la isla no podría ser, ya sabría porque fue enviado aquí. Daba explicaciones del porque la isla es la sede del torneo y uno que otro dato de la isla. Hasta que dio con el toque de queda.

-. Una cosa he decir antes de que el torneo empiece oficialmente...al atardecer todos deben de estar dentro de las casas disponibles para ustedes. Me da gusto presentarles...a los 5 de Mephisto's...

Los visitantes se sorprendieron de que la mayoría de los representantes de la isla fueran chicos menores de catorce años, además que sus ropas tenían una flor bordada en el corazón. Y sin poder hacer una pregunta más por parte de los visitantes, Clara dijo un "tengan un buen duelo" y se fue.

-.-.-.-

Los participantes fueron hacia las casas designadas para su descanso y estadía en la isla, muchos de los que habían viajado a gusto en el barco se descompusieron y tuvieron que irse a descansar temprano. Teniendo tiempo para pasear por la zona Atem huyo de sus amigos y miro con cierto interés la zona, le parecía extraordinario como esas personas vivían en esas milenarias ruinas sin destruirlas en lo mas mínimo. Como si ya estuvieran viviendo ahí desde milenios atrás.

-. Sabia que usted me era conocido, faraón

-. ¿Como lo sabe? .- Preguntó el tricolor volteando hacia Clara que lo veía en un recoveco

-. ¿Podemos hablar en otro lugar?

Yami asintió y la siguió sigilosamente, se sorprendió a si mismo sentirse en pertenencia con la isla, como si fuera uno de ellos. Mientras ellos seguían su camino, una sombra los seguía con soltura, quería escuchar todo lo que pudiera.

-. Deberías de ser más silencioso con tus pasos

-. ¿Por qué me sigue, niño? No tengo dulces .- Contestó en susurro casi audible.

-. No quiero dulces, quiero información .- Siguiéndolo por las callejuelas de la zona, el joven frente a él paró un momento su caminar para verlo por un momento.

-. ¿No eres un poco joven para hacerlas de detective?

-. Tal vez, pero quiero conocer la verdad, ¿Le hiciste algo a Tsuki?

-. Yo no le hice nada, yo ya me había ido antes de que ella desapareciera, ahora, tengo mejores asuntos que atender.

Toshiro trató de alcanzar al albino pero se sorprendió que este ya se había desaparecido en la esquina. Dudaba que el chico aún siguiera a Clara y al joven tricolor, aunque a juzgar por el collar de la flor que colgaba en su cuello, tenía algo que ver con Tsuki.

-. "Tal vez sea buena idea 'seguirlos'..." .- Pensó poniendose en marcha.

-. ¿Como conoce mi verdadero nombre?poniéndose

-. Puedes tutearme, no hay que ser tan corteses ahora, eso deberías saberlo

-. Mis memorias no están completas...

Clara miró preocupada a Yami y mordiéndose un poco el labio inferior, murmuró algunas palabras y dijo en voz baja:

-. Venga conmigo.

To be continued

¡El rincón de Alice2Nekoi!

Lo sé, lo sé, estuve mucho tiempo fuera y en verdad ¡GOMENASAI! Se que esta incompleto, la verdad Banshee no se le ocurrió nada para animar a la pequeña Inspiración u.u

También debo de cambiar mi pequeña "abstinencia" de NO acercarme al internet, solamente no actualizaré en Enero y tal vez en Diciembre, aún debo de ver como están organizándose en la secundaria. De hecho he de decirles que por lo general soy una persona nerviosa y con solo recordar el exámen de admisión a la preparatoria me hace sentir mal ._. en verdad le tengo pavor a esa cosa,

Espero actualizarles muy pronto.

(La última palabra es del omake n.n)

Hapy: río o canal en egipcio.


	18. Omake IV En el Nilo

Omake IV. En el Nilo.

Aunset miraba los rayos de sol como si fueran fieras dispuestas a atacar, sostuvo su parasol con mas fuerza y no soltar alguna palabra despectiva sobre los avances de sus compañeros. Sobre todo de la pequeña Mana

-. Sacerdote Shiro ¿Porque Aunset no practica?

-. Porque yo ya he visto este tema y lo controlo perfectamente

Tal vez era por su ignorancia o desinterés por conocer a los dos niños que la veían molestos por sus acciones que uno de ellos era el príncipe de Egipto y futuro gobernante, pero la pelinegra de once años solo los vio con superioridad pero al enfocar su verdosa mirada a su maestro lo vio seriamente. Shiro solo suspiro y cruzo sus brazos. Ultima oportunidad para que Aunset dejara de comportarse así y por centésima vez, tratar de que hiciera amigos.

-. Mañana iremos al Nilo a hacer un pequeño ejercicio de habilidades, al final del...

Aunset se sumergió en sus pensamientos al recordar el hapy* de los dioses al visitarlo con su tutor hace unos años antes, sonrió al recordar que por "el viento" lo había tirado al agua. Shiro tembló un poco al ver su sonrisa pero siguió dando la lección sin mas quejas.

-.-.-.-

Los niños fueron escoltados hacia el puerto de Menfis, Aunset llevaba una capucha en su cabello, escondiendo sus orejas de la gente, su parasol le daba una refrescante sombra, Mana seguía algo dormida mientras que Atem era el mas cuidado de todos y Shiro iba detrás de la pequeña ojiverde, protegiéndola de los posibles repudios de la gente pero nada sucedió. Tal vez tenían miedo...

(POV Aunset)

Al parecer están sospechando de Shiro... ¿Nos atacaran? No puede ser, estamos siendo custodiados por la guardia del faraón, que para mi opinión es demasiada para tres niños, un joven y un adulto.

Odio que todos me conozcan como la hija del desierto...

(Fin POV Aunset)

Para el alivio de la pequeña, no lo hicieron, solamente la vieron y se retiraron rápidamente, cuando los guardias y la tripulación se aseguraron de que no faltara nada, soltaron amarras y partieron hacia el limite con Nubia.

(Fin POV)


	19. Chapter 15 Conexiones

Chapter 15. Conexiones

-. Recuerda... ¿recuerdas a alguien en especial?

-. No... Solo veo difuso, no diferencio quien es quien.

Fue llevado por Clara hasta la casa de esta, la primera habitación contaba con cinco camillas y varios estantes con frascos de varios tamaños, la segunda era un consultorio y la tercera era una salita que conectaba a un pasillo hacia las escaleras; Yami aceptó el vaso de agua que se le ofreció y poco a poco empezó a relajarse su cuerpo, diez minutos después fue conducido al piso superior que estaba lleno de collares y pequeños costales colgando del techo; en el centro de la habitación se encontraba una estera y en un círculo alrededor de la estera había velas e incienso que perfumaban el lugar. Dejándose llevar por Clara, se acostó en la estera y la mujer habló:

-. Relájate, respira hondo y cierra los ojos...empiezas a escuchar tus latidos calmos y lentos...abre tu alma...

Sintió que el peso de su cuerpo lo abandonaba y flotaba en un espacio vació y se aventuró a abrir los ojos; en efecto él estaba en un lugar desprovisto de algo.

"Escucha a tu alrededor y ve hacia donde empiece a vislumbrarse tus recuerdos, no olvides respirar lento...".

Sus sentidos se agudizaron y alcanzó a escuchar el goteo de un estanque, se dirigió hacia le fuente del sonido y conforme avanzaba el lugar se convertía en arena y la arena se convirtió en el Antiguo Egipto.

-.-.-.-

Los concursantes del GTWG* turisteaban por la isla a ver los monumentos y edificios que les intereso y los lugareños se animaron a darles más detalles del pasado de la isla; mientras el grupo de amigos inseparables buscaba algo preocupado al tricolor se vieron distraídos por la inauguración del torneo; cinco mujeres y cinco hombres vestían de forma tradicional que era en togas y vestidos de tirantes blancos y en la orilla una franja roja y diez niños tocaban una música ceremonial con destreza y precisión. (Buscar Princess of Egypt YouTube)

-. Estas personas realmente saben bailar, además que tienen buenos dotes para las artesanías...

La mayoría del grupo estuvo de acuerdo. Cuando la gente alrededor se fue junto al desfile pudieron volver a iniciar la búsqueda que no pudo ser dada por exitosa al no encontrar al tricolor mayor.

Yusei y Judai tuvieron que separarse del grupo para poder buscar mejor y solo obtuvieron un simple mensaje de la persona que estaba con él.

-. ¿Volviendo a recordar? Pero se supone que sus recuerdos regresaron al juntar los Sennen Items

-. Me pregunto cuando volveremos con Yami

-. Tal vez un poco más pronto de lo normal.- Murmuró el mencionado sosteniéndose la cabeza.

Mai se acercó rápidamente a él antes de que tropezara con la entrada, los chicos se preocuparon y lo ayudaron a acomodarse en la sala con ellos y lo dejaron recuperarse por un momento hasta que no pudieron guardar su duda.

-. Yami ¿Que has hecho?

El suspiró antes de abrir sus ojos que se debatían en brillar de tristeza y alegría, como si lo que había visto horas antes aún se estuviera presentando ante sus ojos y meditó las palabras que usaría.

-. Pude ver a Mizuki en mi vida pasada...pero era muy diferente de cómo es ella.

-. ¿Cómo pudo estar ella en tu pasado?

-. Estamos conectados al tener un pasado en común

El empezó a contar su viaje por las memorias recién liberadas de su mente, su narración sobre lo que había visto y sentido mantuvo atentos a sus amigos que escucharon con atención e intriga el relato, sin percatarse que dos pares de ojos cafés y azules miraban y escuchaban quietos el relato.

Para cuando hubo acabado de contar su recuerdo ya estaba anocheciendo y todos los jóvenes se preocupaban por hacer que todos los duelistas que habían salido a explorar la isla se metieran a las posadas a pasar la noche. Yami miró hacia la ventana y sonrió un poco al mirar que las luces de afuera se tornaban azules.

-. ¡Mira! Las luces se han convertido en azul ¿Qué sucederá?

Los ojos azules se dilataron al escuchar la pregunta y empezó a preparar un hechizo para evitar que se asomaran. La pequeña silueta que estaba fuera de la casa se fue alejando.

-. ¡Diversis inviso!

Yami sintió el hechizo llegar y pasar sobre él pero para los demás fue un efecto diferente, evadieron la ventana y empezaron a platicar sobre qué les había parecido la isla y esperaban que Yami dijera algo.

-. Creo que me...iré a recostar, aun siento cansancio...

Miro que Yusei y Judai tenían cierta dificultad para evadir el hechizo pero se vieron forzados a ceder, subió las escaleras y miró con desanimo el pasillo desolado y fue a la habitación del fondo.

-. Que suerte tengo de haber escogido el cuarto que escogiste.

-. ¡Bakura! ¿Qué le hiciste a Mizuki?

-. Yo nada, ella desapareció sin más; por lo que a mí respecta...tendremos un duelo muy pronto así que, vete preparando.

Bakura sonrió al ver la mueca de desprecio que le dirigía el faraón y se lanzó por la ventana para desaparecer en las tinieblas de la callejuela. La rabia en su interior hacía estragos en su organismo hasta que ya no pudo soportarla y la expulso hacia su alrededor causando un temblor en la casona que hizo temblar las espaldas de los residentes y miraron hacia las escaleras con algo de interés y una pizca de temor pero nadie bajó y con ello concluyó el día para ellos.

-.-.-.-

Bakura cerró con prisa la puerta de su residencia y miro con odio a las formas fantasmales de los kechas que parecían reírse de él desde la ventana entrecerrada.

-. Si tuviera mi magia podría hacerlos desaparecer en un parpadeo...

-. No alardees de más, Akefia. Ellos saben que solo eso estás haciendo

-. ¿Quién te dijo que te hablaba a ti?

La ojiverde nada más bufó y se paseó por la sala esperando algo del albino pero solo recibió un silencio inmutable y prefirió crear un collar con una piedra azul.

-. Por lo menos con esto podrás pasearte por las noches, no lo pierdas.

Y desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido. El albino solo tocó la textura del collar como si así pudiera detectar algún hechizo extra pero se lo puso sin vacilar y volvió a salir.

Aunset apareció en la entrada subterránea del templo y miro a las estrellas que perdían el brillo muy lentamente, gruño un poco y sintió la leve presencia de su alma que pedía que detuvieran sus recuerdos.

-. Tú buscaste tu pasado, él te lo ha dado. Abstente a las consecuencias

Suspiró un poco y entro al recinto para recibir las ordenes de Shiro que solo consistieron en apartar a todos los duelistas de Yami y de duelistas con un alma poderosa que facilitarían la liberación del sello.

-. Por cierto, ¿No te ha molestado tu alma?

-. Es fácil de ignorar, recuerde que posee menos de la mitad de su ya inexistente alma

-. Cierto, cierto...bueno, pongo en ti el honor de que te enfrentes al faraón

-. Pero yo le concedí a...

-. Exclusivamente debes ser tú la que lo deba enfrentar, nada de terceros

Aunset se arrodilló hacia su maestro aceptando la orden, debería de desaparecer al albino lo antes posible y evitar el confrontamiento. Como el sacerdote no dijo nada más se dispuso a salir del lugar; ansiosa por matar a su verdugo. Mañana sería un gran día de destrucción.

-.-.-.-

Con una última flama azul brillante ahuyentaron la niebla de los kechas, permitiendo así que el color volviera a invadir Mephisto´s. Los duelistas despertaron entusiasmados por la jornada que empezaba esa mañana, cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino sería derrotado por su deck. Los denominados a representar a Asia o mejor dicho tres de los diez representantes estaban hablando de lo sucedido anoche, pero dejaron de hacerlo al ver que ya empezaban los duelos en la zona norte de Mephisto.

-. Vamos Yami, al menos olvida eso y divirtámonos con un duelo ¿no crees?

-. Judai tiene razón, deberías de intentarlo.

El ojirubí suspiro dándose por vencido al ver la atención que le brindaban sus amigos, tratando de olvidarse un poco del asunto. Esperaba que su presentimiento fuera incorrecto.

Integrantes caían en los variados grupos mundiales, más todo seguía su curso normal, hasta que fue el atardecer. Cinco participantes estaban en coma sin ninguna razón, además que en sus decks estaban en blanco y negro.

-. Pondré todo mi esfuerzo en saber la causa de lo que sucede con los participantes, ahora les pido que vayan a sus locaciones antes de que el último rayo de sol caiga

Clara no aceptó que ningún participante entrara a su casa, al ver que no podían hacer nada para que cambiara de opinión todos se apresuraron a irse pero dos chicos se perdieron en las complicadas calles de la isla.

-. ¿Perdidos? Déjenme ayudarles...

-. ¿Quién eres?

El desconocido solo río y sacó su disco de duelo. El espectáculo está por comenzar...

¡El rincón de Alice2Neko!

Hola chicas (n.n) me alegra saber que aun las atrapa la historia y que estarán esperando por las actualizaciones ya sea nieve o caiga lava de un volcán (? (referencia 31 minutos xD) obviamente lo que vio Yami en su pasado será el omake de este cap n.n pero también será sobre lo que vivió Aunset en Nubia.

Pero el misterio más grande queda aún en las sombras ¿Para qué quieren liberar el poder de Aunset? ¿Quién será el verdugo de Aunset en el pasado?

También desde aquí los hechizos se dirán en latín ya que no se me ocurren nuevos nombres n.n"

GTWG*: Grand Tournament World of Games


	20. Omake V Una Amistad

Omake. Una amistad

Mientras el grupo de hechiceros aprendices se deslizaba suave y veloz por el río Nilo; en Nubia se encontraba un pequeño niño de ojos cafes que se desperezó de su siesta y miró con algo de atontamiento a la serpiente que estrangulaba a un ratón.

-. No deberías de jugar con la comida, Diabound

Se estiró y se acercó a la orilla de la cueva para mirar la aldea de Nubia, relamiendosé los labios al pensar en toda la comida que esperaba por ser robada. Ocultando su identidad bajó a la aldea y merodeando por el lugar escucho la visita de los aprendices de la corte.

-. _"Supongo que esos aprendices tendrán algo más que comida"_

Ya sin ganas de robar, el albino se fue hacia la frontera de Nubia y Egipto para asegurarse en cuanto tiempo llegarían.

-.-.-.-

Aunset miraba con extraña tristeza hacia el vacío como si estuviera recordando o experimentando en sueños algo cruel y despiadado pero el trance había desaparecido y ella suspiró con pesadez. Tan despierta y alejada del mundo se sentía, no podía acercarse a ellos porque empezaban a temerle por su origen y por su falta de control.

-. Si tan solo...no tuviera esta...esta maldición...

Apretó su peineta hasta hacerse daño y miro que su mano ya no contenía herida alguna, se levantó para abrirle la puerta a Mahaad que apenas llegaba hacia su puerta, este se asombro un poco.

-. ¿Quieres algo Mahaad?

-. Shiro me ha enviado para decirte que muy pronto llegaremos a Nubia

-. Oh, gracias por venir a decirmelo

Antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta sintió una mano acariciar su cabeza y mirar los ojos comprensivos de Mahaad, quiso sonreir junto con el pero en vez de eso cerro la puerta cabizbaja. Sus manos se aferraron a los pliegues de su vestido de lino y ahogo un sonido en su garganta, sus ojos verdes se perdieron otra vez en el vacío y no pudo evitar desear ser una simple mortal sin poderes.

-. Pero yo no tengo la opción de decidir mi destino...

Sin embargo el destino le tenía algo preparado.

-.-.-.-

El príncipe y su mejor amiga jugaban por la cubierta mientras la nave seguía su suave rumbo por el Nilo, Aunset salió lentamente de su cuarto y miró a los dos niños que detuvieron un momento su inocente juego esperando algo de la ojiverde pero como ella solamente los miró indiferente siguieron jugando.

Shiro que miraba todo esto desde su cabina, suspiró con pesadez al ver que Aunset no daba esfuerzos por socializar con Mana y el principe.

-. "_Si me acercara, les haría daño..."_

Era lo que pensaba Aunset al mirar la azulada superficie del río que se mostraba muy calmada para esa noche escasa de estrellas. Un momento, el agua no debía de estar tan calmada; sus ojos se agudizaron al máximo para notar las extrañas formas de los troncos que iban apareciendo calmadamente, su espalda fue recorrida por un temor.

-. ¡Cocodrilos!

El capitán del barco se puso manos a la obra y empezó a maniobrar para evitar la furia de los reptiles pero ellos ya estaban molestos al verse interrumpidos de su descanso, la proa fue atacada por las bestias del río y la tripulación se fue al punto de luchar con su nerviosismo, nadie se dió cuenta de que los dos pequeños amigos estaban muy cerca de salir del barco.

-. ¡Principe! .- Gritó Mahaad al darse cuenta del peligro que corría el heredero

-. _"¡¿El principe es el?!" _

Pensó la ojiverde que casi grita al ver al cocodrilo que había llegado a la cubierta del barco en el jaleo, Atem y Mana se paralizaron del miedo que sintieron al ver a la bestia del río.

-. ¡Cambia de lugar a los que corren peligro! ¡Commutationem!

El tricolor y su amiga cambieron de lugar con Aunset y está última se vio atacada por la cola del reptil que tuvo temor del poder de la niña.

-. ¡Aunset!

La pequeña no respondió a su nombre, pues su voz fue ahogada con el agua que le entro a su garganta, su cuerpo se sumergiò en las aguas del Nilo.

-.-.-.-

Ra se elevaba lentamente por los cielos cuando Akefia despertó con un sobresalto y miró a su fiel serpiete que se acercaba al río.

-. ¿Qué sucede Diabound? ¿Ya estan llegando los aprendices?

Sin embargo, sus pies se movieron automaticamente hacía donde le indicaba su mascota pero nunca imagino que lo atrajera a una niña inconsciente.

-. ¡Hey! Vamos, despierta

Había algo en esa niña de negros cabellos que le gritaba que le hiciera saber si estaba bien, sus manos actuaron por consecuencia propia y trato de sacar el liquido que traian sus pulmones, pasaron algunos segundos antes de que la pelinegra abriera sus ojos y tosiera el agua.

-. ¿Qui...cough...quién eres...? ¿Donde ¡cough! Estoy?

-. Me llamo Akefia y estas en Nubia ¿Como te llamas?

Tuvo que esperar a que la ojiverde se repusiera un poco y contarle su nombre, se sorprendió un poco que el niño no huyera de ella o que hciera algo contra ella y vió la causa de la nula acción que esperaba. Su cabello estaba sin sus distintivas orejas. Aunset pudo sentir en su interior un calor en su corazón que la hizo sentir feliz al lado de Akefia, que le enseñaba Nubia en todo su esplendor (o por lo menos, lo que él conocía). Al final llegaron a la guarida del albino que se sorprendió de los vientos que invadían su hogar.

-. Que extraño, este viento no es normal

-. Se siente muy cálido a mi parecer ¿no crees?

-. Si tal vez, oye Aunset ¿Como llegaste aquì?

-. Yo...iba viajando con Mahaad

-. ¿Con los aprendices a magos de la corte? Dime, ¿es verdad que esta con ellos la bruja del desierto?

Aunset titubeo en decirle que ella era la bruja del desierto pero nego su identidad, tratando de dejar detras de un velo su verdad. Como Akefia intentaba conocerla mejor, pudo sentirse libre de si. Pudo sentirse normal, por alguna razón su magia no fluía con ella, tal vez eran los dioses que le concedían su deseo o tal vez algo más.

-.-.-.-

El barco embarcó a Nubia cuando Ra estaba en su alto y enseguida pusieron a buscar a la niña que había sido tragada por el Nilo. Los pequeños estaban aún en estado de shock por lo que había sucedido en el barco y Mahaad trataba de ayudarlos a salir del estado mientras que Shiro comandaba la búsqueda. Mientras que Aunset jugaba con Akefia en las llanuras, nunca se acordó de que la estaban buscando.

Las horas se convirtieron días y los días en semanas, la búsqueda de la niña parecía que terminaría en desastre pero Shiro aún conservaba la esperanza de encontrarla viva.

Mientras caminaban a marcha forzada la tropa de búsqueda, el sacerdote miraba el paisaje donde se encontraba, empezó a recordar como había encontrado a la niña cuando era un bebé y pudo hallar la solución a su búsqueda.

-. ¡Aunset! .- Gritó el sacerdote, al saber donde se hallaba la niña.

Los oidos de la niña captaron la lejana voz de su maestro y su sonrisa desapareció por la preocupación; la habían encontrado. Era momento de confesar.

-. Akefia...tengo algo que decirte, es muy importante que lo sepas

-. ¿Que es?

-. Yo...yo soy...bueno la policía me ha encontrado y...

-. Son fáciles de burlar, podras huir de ellos

-. ¡No Akefia! Lo que yo quiero decirte es que, te oculte algo desde el inicio

Su corazón se aceleró y tuvo miedo, el viento mistico de la llanura estaba disipandose, indicandole que era hora de la verdad, más en su garganta quedaron las palabras de verdad y el viento desgarro el velo de mentira, sus cabellos comenzaron a erguirse para formar sus orejas ella se alejó de Akefia que solo la miró con estupefacción y con cierto temor para luego gritar lo siguiente.

-. ¡Tu! Tu...¿por qué mentiste? ¿Acaso no eramos amigos?

-. Yo...tenía miedo de que me rechazaras, que me trataras como si fuera el vestigio del mal...

-. ¿Como pudiste Aunset? Yo confiaba en tí, tueres la bruja del desierto, proveniente de las tinieblas, la dotada del dios indomable...

-. ¡Basta! Yo no soy mala Akefia, todos me han nombrado asi a causa de mis poderes, poderes que escapan de mi control ¡Ra!

-. Como si fuera a confiar en tu palabra...engendro...

Los ojos de Aunset no soportaron mas y liberaron lágrimas, se sentía como un monstruo, sin nadie que la pudiera comprender. Sus sentimientos daban poder a lo que se estaba formando dentro de ella.

A lo lejos de la llanura, el grupo de guardias que acompañaba al sacerdote Shiro esperaba su indicación para poder escoltar a la niña pero solo serían espectadores de lo que sucedería a continuación.

-. ¿Asi que me crees un monstruo, no?¿Que me dices de ti, inmundo ladrón? No eres mejor que yo

-. Más tu eres alguien sin control de sus capacidades.

-. Y lo dice alguien en quien no se puede confiar por su oficio

-. Pero te puedo apostar que Diabound es más confiable y mejor amigo que tu

La rabia vino a su mente y corazón, despertando lo que años llevaba dormido, dejando en libertad el descotrol. Sus ojos se crisparon y miro con odio a Akefia.

-. ¡Si tanto confías en el reptil al que tanto adoras, que mejor que ustedes esten unidos por siempre!

A sus palabras fueron acompañadas con un furioso torbellino que empezaron a envolver al sorprendido Akefia que trató de salvar a su mascota pero esta desapareció en sus manos, un gran ardor le acompaño a su rostro que formo una marca en su mejilla, simbolizando la unión del animal con su amo.

-. ¡Ahora podras estar junto a esa serpiente hasta que mueras!

Una ola e energía emano del pecho de Aunset, causando que ella y Akefia fueran despedidos al aire, inconscientes. Shiro corrió lo más rápido que pudo para ir con su estudiante, intrigado por lo que acababa de pasar, no encontraron al niño.

La estancia en Nubia se prolongo un poco más de lo planeado por la recuperación de Aunset que estaba desolada por lo que le había hecho a Akefia.

El principe y su amiga veían a Aunset con tristeza, ignoraban lo que sucedió en la llanuras pero sabían que la pelinegra necesitaba de consuelo. Aunset miró a los niños que la abrazaban y ellos la miraban con un sentimiento que no pudo comprender, sus defensas cedieron y dejo salir todo lo que tenía dentro, sus brazos fueron directo a los del principe y apretó su cabeza en su pecho, ahogando un poco su llanto. Mana la abrazaba por la espalda, resistiendose a llorar tambien.

Fue la primera vez que la habían visto llorar.


End file.
